Numb Wings
by GoldenFireFox
Summary: A ROOT Naruto challenge from Mystic 6 tailed Naruto. Kushina agonized by deaths of her husband and baby spends 12 years in ANBU only to find Naruto alive as Root member. Watch as Naruto fights for Konoha while learning to be Human.
1. It All Starts Now!

**My first story and a challenge from Mystic 6 tailed Naruto. Hope you like it and please review. :)**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or any characters referred to from any other anime.**

**It All Starts Now!**

Night time at the valley of end, a great battle had been eternally captured in form of statues of the two great rivals; Madara Uchiha and Senju Hashirama. On the top of the former's statue stood a dark figure, seemingly pondering upon something. This figure couldn't help but think aloud whilst adjusting his mask "Let the mischief begin" and with that it disappears.

Soon the most ferocious roar known to mankind was heard and crimson flames could be seen from afar. The night had been painted crimson with blood.

**A Week Later- Namikaze Compound**

Kushina sat on her bed looking over Naruto who was sleeping peacefully, she moved a little closer and took in his features, Naruto was fair skinned, and had blonde hair, his chubby cheeks had been marred with three whisker-like birthmarks, he was a healthy baby and looked just like his father. She frowned thinking about what happened that night. How Minato had almost destroyed their firstborn's life by turning him into the jinchuuriki of the nine-tails, 'And all because of that bastard Madara.' He was after all the one to rip Kyuubi out of her body and attack the village with his help.

_**Flashback**_

_**In a Hideout North-East to the Village**_

_The corridors of the building were very faintly lit, so faintly you could barely see anything but the torches that lit the room. The walls had an interesting design like snake scale, this made the corridors seem like a never ending maze where one could get lost without effort. Here nothing but an ominous dead silence could be heard, the ominous aura justified by the dark liquid and the motionless bodies lying just below the torches._

_As we move forward and then take a left we see a well lit room with dead bodies of two medic nin lying on the floor just in front of a cot which laid in middle of the room. This hideout spoke of nothing but death and dead bodies. They hid themselves at the doorway to see what was happening. The flash disappeared to reveal Yondaime Hokage with his wife in bridal and placed him near their child. _

_Kushina now weak and exhausted due to stress from childbirth and having the mighty demon ripped out of her seal, tried to hold Naruto with as much strength as possible, trying to pacify him, trying to tell him that everything would be fine._

_Minato really wished time would stop here so that he could be here with his family, so that he could share the joy of Naruto's birth, so that he could forget about what was going on … so that he didn't have to say them one last good bye._

_But alas, wishes were wishes and couldn't give a beggar his horse. He was broken out of his thoughts as a horrifying roar was heard. He sighed the village needed him he couldn't think about any sad thoughts now. He knew as he saw Kushina cooing to Naruto to make him stop crying that this wouldn't be very easy but he had to do it._

_Gathering his courage he spoke "Kushina," as he stared into her large violet eyes he gulped all his guilt down his throat and continued, "Give Naruto to me, I'm going to seal the Kyuubi into him."_

_Kushina's eyes widened, "No you can't do that I won't allow you to," she held Naruto closer, "I won't!"_

"_Kushina please don't make it harder than it is, it has to be done, Kyuubi must be stopped."_

"_But Kyuubi is too strong to be sealed by one person–"_

"_I know that's why I must use the Shinigami's help–"_

_Kushina gasped in disbelief "But that'll kill you! Minato let me reseal him in me, doing so will destroy me and Kyuubi and you and Naruto can live together and Madara won't be able to lay his hand on Kyuubi like today."_

"_No I can't, doing so will destroy the balance of the tailed beast–"_

"_Why Minato?" Kushina mumbled._

"_Kushi-chan I-"_

"_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US? DON'T WE MEAN ANYTHING BUT WEAPONS TO YOU? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT, A WEAPON FOR KONOHA? DON'T YOU KNOW THE PAIN THAT A JINCHURIKI HAS TO GO THROUGH? When you said you loved me was it a lie?" _

_Kushina tried to catch her breath after that outburst, her face as red as her hair, glaring daggers at the one she thought she could trust while holding on to her precious baby with all her remaining strength. Minato on the other hand was disheartened, he knew it wouldn't be easy to convince her, he knew he should have lied, made some excuse or just nabbed their first born and be done with it but he couldn't do that to them, no he could never lie to his beloved and it cost him her trust and possibly her love. His felt his heart clench upon realizing he would never be able to appease her. _

"_Kushi-chan I know you are upset and I wish I could explain myself but time is of essence," the wife showed no sign of calming down but he continued "I just want you to know that I am not doing this only because I am the Hokage… but also because I want to protect my family. The only thing I can say right now is that the future will bring disasters and our child will be the one to save the world." With that said he pried his young one from his struggling mother, which wasn't hard considering her weakened state._

_After grabbing Naruto he yellow flashed leaving a struggling and crying Kushina. After some time two injured Anbu officers brought a sleeping Naruto to her and reported Minato to be dead._

End of flashback

She was thankful to them for bringing him back and thankful to have survived.

No sooner had she received Naruto, the news of Naruto becoming the jinchuuriki of Nine-tails had spread throughout the village like wild fire. People were already calling for 'death of the demon' and 'vengeance for the loved ones'.

Kushina scoffed 'These stupid villagers couldn't tell the difference between a glass and the water in it and Minato really believed that they would treat him as their hero,' recalling Hiruzen-jiji saying something about that man's last wish for Naruto to be seen as hero.

'That Madara will definitely pay,' she promised herself as her eyes flashed with grim revolution and anger.

As if sensing his Mother's anger Naruto woke up crying, Kushina pushed her anger aside to carry her child in her arms swinging her arms while singing a lullaby, Naruto's mood lightened up as he giggled his cerulean blue eyes flashing with joy at seeing his mother.

When she thought about it she was luckier than the other Jinchuurikis, unlike them she was a secret weapon that a very few knew about so she had a much normal life than other Jinchuurikis were known by the people and were out right hated for existing … by the very people they became weapons for in the first place.

'The least Minato could have done was keep his status a secret instead of showing him off to them before dying,' for all she knew they might had killed Naruto if it weren't for the Hokage.

Kushina was thankful Hiruzen kept their location a secret and had guards around.

'_Future will bring disasters,' _she had to wonder what Minato meant by it. 'Does it have to do with Madara'

She shifted uncomfortably upon sensing a disturbance but relaxed upon seeing the cause.

"Kushina-nee Hokage-sama has summoned you to the council," Said the cause revealed to be a silver haired Anbu with Dog mask.

"Do I have to?" Kushina asked in irritation.

"I know this is not something you look forward to but we have to take care of the situation before it gets out of hand."

Kushina just stood thinking in silence although she didn't think the situation would change, for all she knew it could get worse rather than better, she then looks over to her babe, sleeping peacefully on the bed, 'Then again how does it matter as long as I'm there for him'

"Fine Kakashi," she looks over to Naruto contemplating something she turned to Kakashi who replied her unasked request.

"Don't worry nee-chan he'll be safe here," Kushina smiled before taking on a serious face and leaving them alone.

He strode towards the edge of the bed as he recalled the events of that night.

**Flashback **

_Wherever they looked he saw terror, there were dead bodies everywhere some were mutilated beyond description, the ground had been stained with blood and where, many ninjas could be seen carried their comrades,many of whom probably won't be able to fight ever again._

_When he got close to Kyuubi he saw many shinobis trying to hold it back and failing miserably._

"_Hold it back! Yondaime-sama will be here!" one cried out. "Don't lose hope! Have faith in Yondaime-sama" another cried out. _

_Kakashi charged towards the beast. He made a few hand signs as a spark came to life from his hand __**"Lightning Strike" **__he called out as a streak of said element flashed towards the beast. It struck but barely stung the demon but Kakashi did not let it faze him, he moved towards the frontline to help his comrades. 'Oh shit!'_

_The beast got bored of slashing and started breathing in and let out a beam burning everything it touched as victims were unable to even scream in pain and the bystanders to be too fear stricken to take an action. As the beam continued to eliminate all in path, Kakashi shook himself out of his fear and started concentrating chakra in his left eye._

"_Everyone! Get behind me!"_

_The shinobi in line of destruction followed their young captain's order while praying that their captain had something up his sleeves._

_By the time they had gone behind the captain, Kakashi was done he lifted his head band to reveal … __**'Mangekyo Sharingan'**_

_Soon a portal appeared out of nowhere sucking the hot beam of energy into abyss, giving enough time for his comrades to escape while holding it back… but for how long?_

_The fox losing its patience decided to put more power to fire. With one more breath, it exhaled more flames upon Kakashi who took it bravely though he seemed to be losing his hold on the portal but Kakashi only doubled his effort the stretched pinwheel in his pinwheel like pupil spinning so fast it could come off._

_Soon he lost his hold as the portal disappeared into where it came from. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the flames draw closer. At that moment he could hear nothing, not the cries of his comrades to move, not the menacing laughter of the demon and not, if only he had, hear her come as a gentle hand grabbed his firm shoulder. _

_His comrades had seen him fight valiantly before losing to Kyuubi, just when it seemed that their captain was toast, a girl about their captain's age, with purple tattoo on her cheeks rushed towards him before replacing herself with him in his line of fate._

"_RIN!"_

_That was when she turned around with a soft smile on face, a smile that helped him through his guilt and a face he wouldn't be able to see except on pictures, before disappearing into that ominous light, which dimmed with her._

"_NO!" Kakashi fell to his knees again clutching his mask, waling his heart out._

_The Earth beneath him crumbled as he tried to stand up but in vain as he fell on his knees due to exhaustion, tears in eyes and helplessness clenched in his fists._

_Kyuubi was irritated; it just couldn't understand just from where do so many pests come from? His question was answered when he laid his eyes on the village gate. So that was the source of these pests and to end them all e had to do was blow the place out of the roof… well no problem!_

_The fox started focusing a large amount of chakra at a point right in front of his nose. The onlookers watched in fearful awe as the chakra point grew to the size of a boulder as its color morphed from red to violet with increase in density and intensity of chakra, the fear only increased as the beast swallowed it._

_Dead silence was heard as the humans were unaware yet fearful of the demon's plans. All had one question to which they hoped would never be answered… 'What is he up to?'_

_But wishes are wishes; they soon found the answer as the beast's eyes flashed before it dropped its lower jaw to reveal a beam of light heading straight for the heart of Konoha, chakra potent enough to obliterate the whole village._

_Konoha clenched her heart with helpless fear as the light of doom neared. Just as the light was reaching the Hokage monument the light was gone as though it was never there. The people searched for their savior._

"_Look over there It's the Yondaime!"_

_And he was right, the Yondaime Hokage stood right at the top of the monument holding a three-pronged kunai up in the air with the right and a small figure in his left. Soon a cloud of smoke covered him dispersing to reveal Gamabunta with Minato on top of his head. The toad boss leaped cutting the distance between themselves and Kyuubi._

_Gamabunta drew out his sword as the fox snarled at them. "Gamabunta-san, just hold him long enough!" Yondaime ordered._

"_Kid, do you really have to? I mean you're just too young and your new family life was just about to start," Gamabunta lamented._

"_I know boss," Minato sighed "But things don't always go as planned, just- LOOK OUT!" Minato warned as Gambunta raised his sword just in time to block the fox's claw that would certainly gouge his scarred eye._

"_MINATO HURRY!" the Toad urged. Minato nodded and started hand signs __**"Dead Demon Seal"**__ soon Minato saw the Shinigami behind him, to be seen only by the one who summons and the victim. Kyuubi tried to apply force but to no avail as he was pulled by the Shinigami's mighty arms into Naruto and then sealed it later taking Minato's soul who collapsed taking deep breadths. His vision getting blurry, holding his crying son with the strength left in him as Gamabunta laid him down to Earth gently. A he felt his people nearing him; with last of his strength he gave his final orders to his people "He is your Hero, Look well after him" before life left him._

_People were stunned; they had lost many loved ones, were close to death and had almost lost what was left of the village of the village all in one night… all thanks to Kyuubi. As if that wasn't enough their leader, the fourth Hokage, also the most powerful man known to the world had died fighting the Kyuubi and (according to these idiots) all he managed to do was turn the fox into a baby, they heard what he said but were too angry to understand or believe their leader._

_What the hokage was holding in his hands was not a baby or their 'hero' as he had put it, it was the cause of everyone's misery but right now it was miserably weak and had to be destroyed before its strength was restored. They rushed forward, kunais in right vengeance in left all aimed at the child but a stream of wind stopped them on their track, the cause of it revealed to be Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, and two other Anbus._

_He whispers something into their ears before_

_Anger screamed "What do you think you're doing?"_

_Hiruzen released an intent of kill before booming right back, "SAVING OUR HERO AND YOU FROM YOURSELVES! Right now anger has clouded your minds you don't understand what is happening! You must wait for some time, your questions will be answered!" With that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves with the baby and Anbus._

_**End of flashback**_

Later Kakashi found himself in the hospital where Sandaime-sama told him he had been unconscious for three days and that Rin and his Sensei were truly dead and his sensei's son was the new jinchuuriki of Kyuubi and was under guard. He had immediately volunteered to be one of his guards, he had lost most of his family and he'd be damned he let anything happen to what remained of it.

He brushed Naruto's hair appreciating the resemblance between him and Minato.

"Sleep well little bro I'll not let anything happen to you," Kakashi promised, unaware that he would fail to keep it…

**Moonlight bar Red light District**

The bar had been filled with several visitors who drank their grief out at loss of their loved ones. Every once in a while a grim face would enter in hopes of finding solace while the other while a few people would carry out one of their drunk comrades supporting them. They were people who had lost despite Konoha's victory over Kyuubi, lost their precious ones to the said demon.

After that news spread across the village, many people cried out for revenge and were searching for the demon while others although distraught decided to wait for their Hokage to explain the situation .

Soon a shadowy persona enters the bar, everything about his black overcoat covering his body up to ankles, the collar and the hood covering the lower and upper part of face respectively rang nothing but suspicion but people were too drunk to take notice.

The figure moved towards an occupied table with the Jounin just starting his bouts. The figure pulls out a seat and sits. The jounin, a well-built brunette with clean shave, stares at him but continues his bouts.

"Oh! Such a great tragedy it was," said the figure in a mournful voice.

"Everyone knows, our losses were great, some lost their friends, some their family… I lost my love… that is exactly why we are drinking." The Jounin said, voice modulating between annoyed and sorrowful.

"Yes, but drinking will not make you forget that event, neither will it bring the dead ones to life-"

The Jounin got annoyed and banged the table, releasing a little Killing Intent, before hissing "What are you getting at?"

"Oh- no- nothing at all!" He replied frantically, waving both hands before relaxing "I was just wondering… _what you would do, if I told you where the demon was?_"

A loud crash was heard. All the heads turned towards the source to see a man holding another man by the collar of his robe with the furniture they were using lay on the floor.

"TELL ME! TELL ME WHERE IS THE DEMON HIDING?"

The man in question gazed around and seemed content at gaining this much attention before continuing.

"Very well..."


	2. Plans And The Unexpected

**Sorry that you had to wait. I was very busy with exams and stuff, Plus I'm not a fast updater o please don't wait too long. If you like the story, just add it to alert. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters from other anime.**

**Plans And The Unexpected**

"_TELL ME! TELL ME, WHERE IS THE DEMON HIDING?"_

_The man in question gazed around and seemed content at gaining this much attention before continuing_

"_Very well..."_

**Council**

The whole room was silent. Members were waiting for Hokage to arrive, some whispering to each other, some to themselves. Complete silence fell as doors to the room flung open to reveal the Hokage followed by Uzumaki Kushina. Everyone stood as the old Kage made his way to his seat while Kushina sunshined to her seat. They all took their seats after Sandaime. Hiruzen turned his gaze from one end of the room to another. Though he showed confidence from outside, he was a little nervous from inside after all he knew what they were most eager to know.

"You must all be aware of why you've been summoned, for those who don't let me inform you that this meeting is about the Kyuubi incident on October 9th," everyone in the room just nodded, "Anyways let's start with damage and cost repairs and then-"

"Ahem" the council room interrupted. The council members look at each other when finally Hyuuga Hiashi speaks on behalf of the council, "Forgive me for my interruption, but I and others believe there are more important things to be discussed about… like the boy."

'Sigh! There goes my hope to keep it for the last' mourned Sarutobi, "And just what is there to decide about Naruto-chan?"

"Well… he is a danger" voiced Fugaku.

"HE IS NOT A DANGER OR A DEMON OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU THINK ABOUT HIM!" KUSHINA ROARED "HE IS MY SON! AND I WILL-"

"Kushina please catch your breath and let me handle this." Kushina did as advised while many were recovering from the shock, some of outburst other of this knowledge. They didn't ask for a proof because they knew how much their fourth and his wife loved each other. The boy being her child could be the only reason for her to defend him.

"Now as Kushina-chan told you Namikaze Naruto is not a demon or any other entity but a normal human babe with extraordinary circumstances thus we have nothing to discuss about him." He concluded, or at least tried to…

"But he has the demon sealed inside him. Even if he is a human he is still a baby and a demon like Kyuubi could corrupt even the noblest of men" pointed out Danzo receiving a few nods.

"Do I need to remind you who used which jutsu to seal the Kyuubi in him?" retorted Sarutobi.

"There is no guarantee it won't break."

"Minato gave his soul to Shinigami for crying out loud, that should be more than enough for a guarantee!" Sarutobi nearly yelled all the while pondering, just what was his ex-teammate playing at?

"Hokage! We don't know anything about jinchuurikis, but we do know other villages also have jinchuurikis and in case of Kumo and Kiri very well trained ones."

'The age must truly be getting to me if I didn't see that one coming' Sarutobi chided himself but humored Danzo, "What are you getting at?"

"I request (demand) that Namikaze Naruto be put in my care."

"And why would we do that?"

"I won't hide from you; I wish to train him to make up for the loss of Konoha's fire power."

"And how will you do that? You just pointed out to me that we know 'nothing about jinchuurikis." The Third inquired.

"And how do you plan on training my baby?" Kushina added.

"I don't want him now Namekaze-san, I will wait till he is old enough by that time I should have enough information on the jinchuurikis of other nations-"

"That can be arranged with Jiraya, the Toad Sage, as well, who being Konoha's spy master will also or may already have more information on jinchuurikis." Kushina suggested. 'Like hell I'll let you get your hands on my boy!'

"But Kushina-san Jiraiya-san has duties outide village and even if he doesn't it's doubtful that he'll agree considering it will compromise his… 'Research'." Danzo negotiated.

"Actually I will train him." A voice interrupted. All turned towards it to find a man with long spiky white hair standing at gate, "I heard what happened. I'm sorry I couldn't be here at time when you all needed me," Jiraya apologized dark eyes downcast.

"We understand Jiraiya-kun, and we hold nothing against you; Kyuubi's attack was a surprise anyway." The old Kage reassured his former student.

Jiraiya nodded before continuing, "I will train him before his first chuunin exams and then take him on a three year training trip. Till then it will be upto Kushina-chan to mold him into a fine chuunin."

"It's decided then; Naruto-kun will live with Kushina-chan, as every normal child ought to," the Professor gave Danzo a sharp look, "And be trained by Jiraya-kun when he's preparing for his first Chuunin exams," Sarutobi concluded while sighing inwardly 'That went easier than I thought it'd go.' The one week gap had not been for nothing after all. That week was required for people to calm down and more importantly to decide what to reveal and what not. Kushina had been ready to reveal her status as Kyuubi's ex-Jinchuuriki but Hiruzen refused explaining that they'd also have to explain how Kyuubi was released and who was behind it which in turn would put the village and the Uchihas at odds, unnecessarily if they were not involved with Madara and alarm them if they were. Though he left the option open if situation called for it. He hoped Kushina would forgive Minato by now but apparently Kushina was being stubborn for now. He knew she would let go, after all how long can one stay mad at the dead?

"Anything else?"

"Yes, we still have to discuss damage and costs of repairs." Hiashi pointed out… earning a lot of enemies if the glares signified anything. Apparently everyone except Hiashi minded staying in the council room.

'And noowww they want to discuss damage and cost repairs' fumed a certain old man. While Kushina and Jiraiya were glad that was over, something about Danzo's impassiveness, though it was normal, disturbed the kage.

**Namikaze Compound**

'Situation is all under control,' Kakashi reassured himself as he continued to watch over his sensei's home from the balcony of the room Naruto was asleep in, but this, this uneasy feeling never seemed to leave him. This uneasy feeling had saved him many times more than it had put him in an embarrassing situation, 'Must be the council meeting,' he tried reassuring himself 'After all what could go wrong with tight security present…' he hears the flush from behind, '…even in the toilet.'

However, a tag bomb sent everything down the flush. The bomb was way off the mark and barely made it to the backyard. The guarding team rushed outside to be met with the sight of a big and heavily drunk crowd calling for Naruto's death.

They viciously barraged the defending team with hailing kunais and inflammable substances. The flying kunais and the assailants weren't a problem but the number of them that was the problem. Kakashi counted 62; 45 in plain sight and 17 hiding behind hedges to provide back up. 62 vs. 18 weren't good odds.

"Inu-taichou! We can't defend ourselves like this," a hulky man behind a Bull's mask called out, "We will have to engage them directly!" He suggested while hiding his team behind a mud wall, which wasn't looking too good. It was a solution but they'd have to jump into the crowd.

"That shouldn't be needed," roared a brave soul behind the Lion's mask, before he jumped to the railing clasped his fingers into a Tiger seal as a dense ball of fire started forming catching everyone's attention. Suddenly without warning, he took a deep breath and released **"Phoenix Breath!"** on the crowd.

The mob was surprised, as the intense beam of heat flared towards them; **"Aqua Geyser!" **someone yelled before the rise of four geysers out of ground that blocked the path of shooting flames before the two vaporized into thick mist.

'So, they've got jounins too,' analysed Kakashi as Lion started cursing.

"Damn! That wasn't good enough" but Kakashi didn't see a failure, he saw a good cover! ANBUs are the best when it comes to fighting blind.

"No wait! Good job Lion!" then pointed at several officers "YOU, YOU, YOU AND YOU! USE THE MIST TO YOUR ADVANTAGE AND TAKE'EM DOWN! BULL AND LION STAY BEHIND AND HELP ME ESCORT NARUTO TO HOKAGE-SAMA'S OFFICE! NOW!" With that said, all but the above mentioned jumped into the mist as screams began.

The trio went into the room to find a crying Naruto, perhaps awakened by the explosion; they'd have to get out fast if the smoke entering the room was any indication of it.

"Not Good! We'll have to get out before the house burns down!" Lion stated the obvious.

Kakashi nodded before giving them orders "Let's go!"

But before they could make it to the balcony, a mysteriously cloaked figure was blocking their way stanced and ready for a fight.

"Sir! We can handle him! Please go ahead" Lion pleaded.

"That won't help you my fair opponents," the figure spoke in a mechanically distorted voice, making it hard to determine gender or age, but if one went by his height he had to be about Kakashi's age if not younger, "You see, I have surrounded this house with a barrier."

"He's right, there is a barrier around the mansion, but the seals required to deactivate them are in the living room," Kakashi observed with an active sharingan and a still crying Naruto.

"Go ahead sir! Like Lion said we are enough for him." Bull insisted, Kakashi nodded and left for the living room.

Bull and Lion prepared to face their new adversary who seemed rather aloof towards them. They charged zigzagging like two falcons at the same prey. Lion reached first with a cocked fist when suddenly his opponent eyes flashed amber like a predator.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi was currently running through corridor towards the living room. He covered Naruto's face with one of his special masks to help his breathe in the burning mansion.

'That takes care of suffocation, now I could have sworn the taps were running'

Kakashi strains his sharingan in search of water source but only finds empty pipelines.

'I could have sworn the pipes were running, must be that guy, but how did he do it so fast.'

He put that thought in the back of his mind as he reached the living room where the seal to breaking the barrier was put. He gently placed Naruto on the sofa in middle of the living room and tried pinpointing the seal.

'There!' he rejoiced as his eye stopped at the biggest sofa in the room. He rushed towards it and bent trying to reach for the tag beneath the furniture. When it seemed he could not reach he kicked the furniture off the floor causing it to crash onto the burning walls. Kakashi wasted no time in dissolving the seal.

He wiped the sweat, which he didn't even know was drenching him.

He was just making hi move towards his charge when he heard two cries of anguish followed by a loud crash, 'Guys!'

The sound was surely from the corridor he came from his suspicions were proved true a familiarly unwelcomed figure made its way through the corridor with eyes literally flashing amber like fire giving him the predator effect. Kakashi couldn't make out any other features. The seals on the foe's cloak gave him immunity from Sharingan.

'Just who is this person?'

**Meanwhile With Kushina**

Kushina sighed with relief. The meeting was finally over, the old perverts called her to the office to talk. Now she and Naruto could live in peace. Everyone in the village would come to know of Naruto's heritage and condition. She was aware that not everyone would accept Naruto but no one would be able to harm him.

'Especially with me around!' She tried reassuring herself, but an uneasy feeling had been troubling her.

Hiruzen observed Kushina for a while, thinking what to and what not to say to her. He turned to his student and observed that he too had similar thoughts. The student and master made an eye contact before nodding to each other and approaching the red head.

"Kushina," Jiraiya spoke startling her out of her trance, "We'd like to talk about a few things…" Unsure as to how forward his thoughts, but his sensei comes to his rescue, kind of...

"Kushina, we feel you should forgive Minato," Hiruzen said, without beating around the bush.

Kushina wanted to give an angry reply but Hiruzen continued, "I know you are angry at Minato for putting you and Naruto in such a vulnerable condition but you have to understand, Madara came without warning, he had no way and no time to prepare for what was about to happen! He did what he thought was his best option!"

"He could have let me reseal the fox back in myself!"

"THAT WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

Intense silence prevailed between the two as their third felt the tension. Jiraiya noticed the confidence in his sensei's eyes, 'Perhaps the meeting booted his confidence, hope it sticks with him for a long time'

Jiraiya gathered some guts before speaking to his adoptive daughter-in-law, "Kushina, I know you're upset that Minato left you and Naruto but you must understand, he didn't take your suggestion because he loved you both and died in your stead to make ure you two lived, just as you were willing to"

He could see her resolute ire dimming, though she stubbornly held on to it, 'It'll take some time Spike but don't fret in your grave, she'll come around.'

"Now let's put this talk for some other time. Kushina, let me escort you to your home, I'm anxious to meet my grandson"

As though something clicked in her, Kushina opens the window and launches to her home.

"Hey! Escort means something!" Jiraiya screamed before following her suit.

Hiruzen sighed. The meeting really boosted his morale but didn't help his old age, he really wished Jiraiya or Orochimaru would take over. Preferably Jiraiya, who despite his 'ahems', was not behaving suspicious. Kushina would be great if it weren't for her ill-temper. Maybe Tsunade... nay... same problem as Kushina's added with fear of blood.

"OH! WTF! I'M DOOMED TO BE ON THIS SEAT FOREVER!"


	3. When Everything Goes Down

**Yo! I know it's not much but I tried. Please review.**_  
><em>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it's characters or any other characters from other anime**

**When Everything Goes Down**

_Hiruzen sighed. The meeting really boosted his morale but didn't help his old age, he really wished Jiraiya or Orochimaru would take over. Preferably Jiraiya, who despite his 'ahems', was not behaving suspicious. Kushina would be great if it weren't for her ill-temper. Maybe Tsunade, same problem as Kuhina's added with fear of blood. _

"_OH! WTF! I'M DOOMED TO BE ON THIS SEAT FOREVER!" _

**Outside the Namikaze Compound**

'This is fucktarded' a common thought running among the ANBUS fighting of the mob. The mob shouldn't be and wouldn't be tough to take care of if there weren't many Jonins in here. But the mob had at least 30 of them and was holding ground even while drunk. The rest of the mob had been defeated, some smartly chose to flee but most weren't sober enough for that.

"Hey Tiger! You think Captain got out already?" asked an ANBU with Raccoon mask fighting back to back with one with Tiger.

"No idea, but I hope so because I don't want to stay here for longer than necessary." Tiger replied, blocking a vertical slash as Raccoon flings a fatal blow at Tiger's foe.

A jonin sneaks into Raccoon's guard ready to kill but a Kunai through his throat halts him.

"You need to be more careful than that!" scolds a feminine voice, belonging to an ANBU with Cat mask.

"Sorry-"

"No time for that!" she parries a slash to elbow and strikes the chest, "Captain's taking long, he may need assistance. We better get over with this."

"Or they better get done with their business" Tiger joked

"Yeah that too"

**Inside The Burning Mansion With Kakashi**

'This person just who is he?' Kakashi asked himself, 'this person is obviously very strong to have defeated two ANBUs at same time and also very cunning to have infiltrated and set a trap in the mansion. And if that barrier was anything to go by he is really good at sealing. But how did he know Naruto's location? Why was he even here? Surely being a seals master he should know about Jinchuurikis himself. Did he come here for revenge or did someone hire him? Or is he here for sensei's scrolls? No if that was the case he'd have left as silently as he came, he must be after Naruto.'

Kakashi decided to put his queries forward "Just who are you and what do you want?"

The stranger replied by taking a stance a kunai in each hand and feet 2ft apart.

"Fine! Two can play at that game!" Kakashi exclaimed before drawing his father's blade' white fang' with his right and taking a kenjutsu stance blade pointing at his opponent.

5 huge blobs of ink rose up from the ground as the stranger sped through hand signs.

Kakashi, being used to such sights in company of seals masters, went through swift hand signs and hit the floor with his hands. **'Earth Slam'** an arm with open palm rose out of the ground before slamming at the foe. The Foe let go of the ink to dodge the palm that threatened to crush him. Finding him in midair and at a disadvantage, Kakashi fired a barrage of kunais at him but the foe made a shadow clone which diverted him to a wall. The Foe used the wall like a spring board to charge at the young ANBU.

They eyed each other crimson returning the glaring ambers with a single glare. As soon as the flame flared the two were at each other meeting clang with clang.

This game was interrupted by a burning bookshelf, the flame and smoke from it veiling one from another, giving them a moment to rest. But Kakashi was not for rest; he determined his adversary using his nose and released a bolt of spark at him. The Foe saw it coming and dodged swiftly.

Kakashi, determined to paralyze his opponent, sent sparks after sparks at him, but the foe moved like a phantom. The phantom, unexpectedly, jumped high in the air and was now descending with a drop fist for Kakashi.

However, Kakashi moved out of the way, the figure still airborne; Kakashi charged his blade with lightning and cleaved the Foe into two.

Just when it seemed it was over to Kakashi's surprise his foe vanished into smoke. He turned around to see the foe holding Naruto.

The foe held the wriggling and crying babe keeping it from escaping. He stared at the babe eyes blazing with victory when to his surprise the babe transformed into a doll with explosive tags attached, but he let the seal on his sleeve absorb the explosion.

"**WHITE FANG"**

He saw Kakashi from the corner of his eye, charging at him with the blade pointing at him.

"Foolish" he said before releasing the energy absorbed in the sleeve towards Kakashi who was unfazed by the attack. Just as soon as it touched the point of his blade an even greater explosion rocked the burning living room and sent the foe crashing into the wall.

The foe managed to stand on his feet, his clothes charred and torn; he reviewed the damage done and was relieved to find his bones intact. 'That was clever, but just when did Hatake create a clone?' The Foe drew out his brush scribbling on himself, 'Of course! The same time I made mine.' He recalled taking advantage of the smoke due to burning bookshelf to create his clone. Kakashi must've done the same and was swift in retrieving young Naruto.

'Hatake Kakashi, I was completely wrong about you.'

Seals glowed on his clothes as the clothes repaired themselves along with his injuries.

'Good thing I was prepared...'

Kakashi had almost made it to a balcony, and his Sharingan detected no seals, he was just near when suddenly the ground beneath him collapses, followed by the ceiling.

**With Kushina And Jiraiya**

The two had been hasting towards the compound, jumping from rooftops to rooftops, the red head more so than the pervert.

"Hey! Kushina! Slowdown for me!" Jiraiya pleaded.

But the pleas barely reached her ears. She didn't know why, but an uneasy feeling kept her from slowing down. This feeling would settle down only if she'd see her baby and she just knew it, 'Maybe I should use the Yellow Flash.'

Jiraiya became silent after he realized that something was bothering her but decided to brood over his own concerns, 'How long will it take for her to forgive a dead man?' Hiruzen had assured him that though Kushina hadn't completely forgiven Minato, her anger towards him was slowly but surely disappearing he was yet to see that happening and prayed that her love for him overcame her anger.

As they continued on their way just then he noticed Kushina going through familiar hand gestures. "Wait!" but it was too late as he saw a yellow flash spark towards their destiny but then he got the shock of his life, their destination was on fire.

**At The Mansion**

Kushina arrived to see the mansion burning 'Naruto!'.

The mob seeing the Red Death started fleeing

Kushina payed them no mind as she dashed towards the mansion only to see it crumble after an explosion. She stood there in shock, "NARUTO!" she cried.

The others were stunned. A few remnants from the mob started celebrating, oh, they soon wished they never did as soon they found their bodies being crushed by gravity times hundred, courtesy of a bereaved mother, "You BASTARDS! I WON'T SPARE YOU!" they turned into paste; the ANBUs thought it was over but "I WON'T SPARE ANY OF YOU!" Kushina was going berserk hitting everyone with her chakra chains, she was about to perform a jutsu on those caught when a hand struck the back of her neck knocking her out.

Jiraiya caught her unconscious body, then he turned to the ANBUs "What are you waiting for? Go and search the debris you nincompoops, there may be survivors!" Jiraiya shouted 'And I hope Naruto-kun is one of them.' A brave ANBU took Kushina to the hospital while others began the search.

They didn't wait for the smoke to clear out. Ten minutes had passed since the search begun. By now they found two dead bodies belonging to fellow ANBUs, but no signs of Kakashi and Naruto yet.

"Everyone! I found them!" An ANBU with Falcon mask shouted pointing to rubble of stones in front of him.

Soon they dug them out. Kakashi was injured with a bleeding head but alive but the baby was dead. The ANBUs rushed Kakashi to the Hospital while Jiraya held the little blonde boy in his arms. The baby had died due to broken ribs if the blood from his mouth was an indicator. Jiraya gently wiped the blood on his face.

'First Minato and then Naruto… 'Tears started pouring out of his eyes 'Oh God! How many plans I had made for my grandson, how many dreams Kushina and Minato had seen for him? Minato would be ashamed that the village he saved at cost of his son repaid him with death of his only child and Kushina, she'll be broken beyond repair.' He closed his eyes in complete sincerity,' Oh God! Please let this be another nightmare.' But when he opened his eyes, he found the light mass in his hands still dead.

**At The Hospital with Kakashi**

Cat and Falcon watched their senior officer lie unconscious on the bed with a bandage on his head. The window was open and there was cold wind blowing in.

Cat moved to the window and closed it.

"Captain!" Cat turned around to see Falcon help Dog sit properly.

"Falcon… Cat… how's Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Sir you should rest-"

"Yugao…" Cat sighed in reply looking at Falcon who nodded in reply.

"Sir, Namikaze Naruto is no more" Yugao replied grimly.

"What?"

"He died due to crack ribs –"

"Impossible! I was above Naruto; the rocks would have to hit him before crushing his ribs, there must be a mistake!"

"Sir, the rocks did hit him," Falcon provided then provided more," the forensic report confirm both his identity and his cause of death."

"No this can't be…" Kakashi looked on verge of breakdown. The two onlookers tried not to slap themselves. In all the glory their captain earned as 'The Copy Ninja' they sometimes forgot that he was very young.

They composed themselves as Kakashi turned his gaze at them.

"Where's Kushina-nee?" he asked.

"Captain, you need rest-"

"I asked something!" he interrupted Yugao angrily.

"In the room front of us but you-"Before Yugao could say anything their captain was gone.

"This is going to be a long day," Falcon commented.

"As if it wasn't long enough already" Yugao replied. The two went in Kakashi's track.

**Room in the front**

Kushina stared at the ceiling aimlessly. From where Jiraya and Hiruzen stood, she looked like a dead body. Kushina had just learnt of Naruto's death … and also how he died. And also the murderers were none other than people of Konoha.

"Kushina, I know this is hard on you, but you need to move on sooner or later" Hiruzen spoke,"Naruto would want that too"

"Shut up…" Hiruzen was stunned,"Kushina…"

She sat up on the bed and roared,"I SAID SHUT UP! DON'T TELL ME WHAT MINATO OR NARUTO WOULD WANT! DOES ANYONE CARE WHAT I WANTED? I JUST WANTED A HAPPY FAMILY WITH MINATO AND NARUTO, BUT MINATO AND YOU SNATCHED ALL THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Kushina stopped to catch her breath.

Just then Kakashi rushed in, "Kushina-nee! Are you okay?-" He ranted his concerns for her without noticing the intent in the air.

'Oh No!' the other two thought.

Within a second Kushina pinned Kakashi, choking him with both her arms.

"YOU...YOU TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU! DIDN'T YOU PROMISE TO PROTECT NARUTO? I SHOULD NEVER HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" She spat on his face before rolling her eyes and falling unconscious.

Jiraiya stood behind her with his hand raised. He sighed before lifting her and then laying her back on her bed. Then he turns to Kakashi who looked like a complete mess, he didn't even wipe the spit on his face. Jiraiya sighed as he watched the young Captain break down crying with his hands covering his face and lying on the floor. Jiraiya and Hiruzen help him up and give him a glass of water.

"Kakashi, don't take her words seriously, she is not thinking right." Jiraiya consoled.

"Jiraiya is right, she's been through a lot recently, and it will take time and our support to help her get over this tragedy." Hiruzen added.

Kakashi merely nodded before moving towards the door.

"Kakashi, I want you and the officers protecting the mansion to report to my office," Hiruzen commanded, "I want the description of all the people who participated in the mob, none will be spared."

Kakashi paused before moving out.

"You think he'll be alright?" Jiraiya asked.

"No. Jiraiya, you should probably postpone your departure. With all that has happened and is going to happen it will be helpful if you'd stay."

Jiraiya nodded in reply.

"We should leave Kushina alone, for now…" with that said, they went to the office. though neither wanted to admit it, they knew that everything was going down.


	4. Tsubasa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's charatcters, other anime or their characters that may be referred here.**

**Tsubasa**

**Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen sighed, holding his head in frustration. One would blame it on the paperwork in front of him but in truth it was the news paper in front of him. It was hard to believe that it had only been a week since Naruto's death. Nothing good happened this week.

He told the village about Naruto's heritage and got it through the people's head that he was the prison not the prisoner. He also told them about his death. Needless to say in general the people were upset, so upset that they were ready to go out on manhunt for those responsible.

Upon investigation, much to everyone's disappointment, Hiruzen found that all culprits were ninjas of the Leaf. Even those who were glad that Kyuubi was gone were upset that the ninjas could do something as dumb as killing a baby, none the less of their late Hero. The culprits were found and executed.

This news spread far and wide. Now enemy villages were making mockery of them saying if the villagers can't trust their ninjas then how can others.

Kushina was still not over her son's death. She had been temporarily shifted to the Uchiha compound while her home was under reconstruction upon the request of her childhood friend and present Uchiha matriarch, Uchiha Mikoto. He had hoped that it would help Kushina but he learned from Mikoto that she attempted to suicide. As soon as Tsunade arrived, after learning the sad news, she was staying over the Uchihas, much to their reluctance, to help Kushina. Kakashi was doing better but something told him he'd eventually snap. That reminded, 'There is still one culprit on the run!'

The masked man was still on run with Jiraya and Kakashi on his case. Surprisingly, it still wasn't clear who the masked man was; seals mastery of 'that' level was rare throughout the world. His village was blessed with a handful which was a lot as compared to other villages after the fall of Eddy.

He snapped to reality as the door to his office swung open to reveal Jiraya. Hiruzen excused his informality, 'at least he used the door for once'.

"Make yourself comfortable Jiraya." Invited the Hokage.

Jiraya did so and said, "you may want to do the same Sensei because what I'm about to tell you isn't very good."

The old man sighed, 'Why can't things ever go alright?', then gestured Jiraya to continue.

'**Unknown Location'**

It's raining, raining like God decided to leave the shower on. Rain drops fall on the slant rooftops of poorly architectured buildings. Though each had electricity supply, the flats were unsightly.

But the people were not bothered by this at all. These, the people of Amegakure, were used to this, for they had lived under worse conditions during Hanzo's tyrant reign. Under the reign of Hanzo of the Salamander there was nothing but chaos, the man literally invited wars to their homes and spread oppression and tyranny in the land like an epidemic. This went on for many years till at the end of the Third Shinobi war, Pain freed them by slaying, Hanzo the Salamander, who was the former dictator of Ame and brought peace to their country. At the present he was making plans to bring peace to the world. They were eternally grateful to him and so they'd help him in this mission in any way they can.

Unknown to them, Pain watched them from the giant statue, which was at the topmost among the desolate towers. He sat at the edge of the tongue, his red hair lank and wet, covering his piercings on ear. His ears weren't the only organs pierced, the bridge of his nose, chin and his shoulders were also pierced. His black over cloak with red clouds covered his other features. But his most unique feature was his eyes. His eyes, purplish grey had ripples with no sclera.

A portal opens behind him as a figure with same cloak jumps out.

"You took your time Tobi, but personally I think you should never have shown up." The red head spoke.

"Now Nagato-san, there is nothing to be angry about." Tobi gave a cheery reply.

"Nothing, except for the fact that you had Kyuubi in your hands and you lost him for your pity revenge." Nagato scolded.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but we can always recapture him" Pain dashed at him and lifted him by his collar.

"THE JINCHUURIKI IS DEAD! YOU MAY HAVE JEOPARDISED OUR PLANS! THERE'S NO TELLING WHERE THE KYUUBI IS! HE COULD BE DEAD!"

"First of all let go of me," Tobi smacks Pain's hand of him, "Secondly, it's too early for our plans anyway, we have lots of time. So rather than arguing with me it would be better to search for Kyuubi."

"We better do find him; it would do better for you Uchiha…"

The Uchiha scoffed in reply before opening a portal and jumping in. Pain watched him jump in before continuing to watch his villagers. Paper flies over his head before forming into a woman with same cloak as Pain. She had blue hair and orange eyes, her hair had a paper rose pinned to it.

The woman puts her hand on Pain's shoulder then asks, "Nagato-kun, do you think we'll be able to find Kyuubi?"

"Konan-chan, do you believe in me?"

Konan grabs his face and kisses him in reply. They break, "Then Konan, it won't matter if we find him or not, our dream will come true," with that said they resume…

**Konoha Research Lab- Area 44**

The old Hokage stood shaken in his Samurai style armor. His guards weren't better off either. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing but he couldn't deny it either. Most of Jiraya's suspicions were true…

"Ah! Sensei! What a pleasant surprise!" a menacing greeting came from behind, Hiruzen turned to meet the menace.

"Orochimaru…" Hiruzen brought himself in a stance with his staff ready to smite his student. Before that he had to ask something…

"_What are saying Jiraya?" _

"_I'm saying what I learnt from the source."_

_Hiruzen stands up and bangs his desk, "the source must be lying, there's no way Orochimaru would be doing such things!"_

_Jiraya sighs, "I wish Sensei, I wish, but I learnt it from one of our missing Jonins, and not just any, it was Hiro Aburame, the former vice-captain of reconnaissance department who had been working on the case of missing Konohites. He looked like, was a beetle-human mutant when I found him, barely conscious, we were able to identify him with help of Inoichi-san and what Inoichi saw was just terrible. People of all ages and streams of life cut up yet alive crying in pain… at mercy of Orochimaru"_

_Hiruzen just sat silent, lot in depressing thoughts trying his best to disbelieve, but as a Hokage he couldn't just ignore this. _

"_Sensei, you don't have to believe me, just check his lab out to satisfy everyone's doubt."_

"_Very well, is there anything else?" He asked hoping there wasn't._

"_Sensei, uhm… Naruto… uhhh… Orochimaru…." Jiraya tried._

"_I see, you suspect Orochimaru could be the masked man, after all he had a grudge against Minato and has yellow eyes." The old man sighed before getting up and ordering for investigation team._

"Orochimaru, was it you? Are you the one who killed Naruto?"

The snake in the bosom, stood silent as though in shame, but like a real snake he smirked and replied "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" before unleashing wind blades on them.

Hiruzen spun his staff, catching the winds; he lifted his swirling staff in air before swinging at Orochimaru as a disk of wind cut through air and tore his body into two. The body parts melt into mud causing everyone to be on guard. They wait for the snake to slither into their presence but…

"Be calm, the traitor has already left the village." Jiraya came upon them with a few ANBUs behind.

The ninjas sighed in relief. Hiruzen was still getting over this whole thing, 'Traitor, out of all the possible black sheep I never thought my own student would be one of them, did envy really cause him to stoop so low or was he always like this?' he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jiraya, we may still be able to catch him"

"On it Sensei!" Jiraya breathes in, as his eyelids turn red with red tear drops forming, he opens his eyes to which look like a toad's, "this way."

**Uchiha Compuond- Guestroom**

The Japanese style room was true to its purpose as a guest room. It was both comfortable and hospitable not that Kushina bothered to appreciate it. She was currently cradling a stuffed toy that she had bought for her then still to be born son. She was surprisingly frail, she lost some pounds, her skin was deathly pale and her eyes were dry surrounded by dark circles. Her ramen lay cold on the table untouched. And her door open.

Moikoto arrives at the scene with her babe sleeping in her arms, she sighs, breathes in before putting on a gentle smile, "you know you need to eat to live," she continues despite no reply, "you know Naruto-"

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT MY FAMILY WANTED OR NOT WANTED? YOU ARE NOT THE ONE WHO LOST HER FAMILY I AM SO TELL ME WHAT THEY WANTED OR NOT WANTED AFTER YOU LOSE YOUR OWN!"

The babe cries at the sudden outburst as Mikoto pacifies her child, she returns to Kushina, "Are you done? Now let me continue, as I was going to say, before you woke Tsubaki-chan up, you know Hokage-sama finally identified the masked man who killed your son," Kushina froze up at that, Mikoto continued anyway, " It was Orochimaru, that traitor wanted revenge on Yondaime-sama, he also used civilians and fellow ninjas as science experimants, Hokage and Jiraya tried catching him but the snake gave them a slip-" Before she could finish Kushina was geared up and marching out of the room.

Mikoto watches her friend leave not bothering to ask where she was going. At the same time Tsunade shows up in her kimono having returned from a hot bath staring in the direction Kushina marched.

"Good day Tsunade-san, you need something?" Mikoto asked with a smile not o genuine.

"Where did she go?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh, she went to meet Hokage-sama to interrogate him about Orochimaru."

"You told her about him, you know it's all good and well that you care about your friend but motivating someone to live based on revenge isn't really advisable."

"At least it worked better than all that goody-goody 'they would've wanted you to move on' routine, that routine is something she'll have to learn herself, for now if the revenge routine forces her to live then so be it, and that was my purpose and I refuse to fail."

They stood still for sometime before Tsunade narrowed her twitching brown eyes and said," you really are an Uchiha."

The Uchiha turned her hawk-like black onyx eyes to meet the Senju's, "When were you leaving again?"

" Oh, I'll be staying for quite some time now," Young Tsubaki starts crying, "and by some time I mean right after I wear my clothes and pack my bag" as if on cue Tsubaki stops crying and stares at the Senju with her big onyx eyes.

'Sheesh, even the brats of rosy eyes don't like me.'

"I can't read minds but I know what you're thinking," the matriarch warned. Tsunade murmured something about people too smart for themselves and rushed to pack up.

**Konoha Reaearch Lab- Area 44**

The old Hokage and a team of ANBUs were in middle of investigation. Right now they were trying to identify all victims of Orochimaru's project and reviewing his notes to identify his purpose.

A yellow flash lights the room disappearing to reveal a cold and furious Kushina. Hiruzen sighed feeling the upcoming headache, he preferred when she was boiling with anger, that way you knew you could still appease her.

"You let the murderer get away…" the red head stated.

"We were about to catch him, but he unleashed a swarm of monster on us."

"Liar…" Kushina hissed at the seemingly worst excuse she heard.

"I wish Kushina, I wish…" lamented the old man,"but if wishes were horses this lab wouldn't be filled with what were once humans."

Kushina turned around and started leaving, but the old man dashes in front of her and asks, "where are you going?"

"You people are obviously impotent; if you weren't then the murderer wouldn't have gotten away."

"Yeah I know how you feel, believe me I do, but going nuke won't help you, you as wife of the late Yondaime Hokage and officially the last member of the Uzumaki clan will be attracting hunter nins from Konoha and the other four major village and their allies, plus Orochimaru can't be taken lightly," facing no reaction from the red head he continue, "but if you rejoin ANBU I promise I will make you in charge of catching Orochimaru-"

"Madara." "Him too, you can even take help from ninjas of your choosing whenever you need and the other villages will think thrice before attacking you since you're under our protection."

He waits for Kushina's answer, hoping for a yes but even if he got a no he'd earnestly do anything to help her. Kushina stared at the aged man trying to know what he was thinking, trying to figure whether she could trust him. After few moments she replies, "not sure about that protection part but I'll take your offer knowing information gathering here is one of the best in the world but you'll have to hold on to the promises."

"Of course Kushina." The old man beams.

Kushina scoffs and walks away.

'Kushina-chan I'm glad that you've given this old man a chance to redeem himself, I'm sorry I was of no use when it came to saving your family but trust me I'll put in whatever my old bones have left of my former self.'

**Unknown Location**

A dark room with dim light coming from neighboring rooms echoes with footsteps and a cane hitting the floor.

"Switch on the lights," an elderly voice ordered and with a click bright light falls all over the room revealing Danzo holding a bundle and a man wearing black cloak with a hood his face covered by a mask covering everything but his amber eyes. The bundle starts crying Danzo stares at it blankly but sports a smirk.

"I guess Naruto-kun didn't appreciate the light," he jokes to himself, he turns to his companion,"Masaru, remove your disguise and report."

The mask and cloak are thrown into air to reveal a young boy with fair skin and crimson hair, running long and wild till his shoulder, his most unique feature are the thick cheetah tear drop marks running from his amber eye till his nose.

"The plan was a 100% success; no one suspected the switch we made between Naruto-kun and the still born which was made to look like him thanks to body replication seals, everyone thinks he is dead. Moreover Orochimaru took the blame in exchange for the bargain we made with him."

"Yes, a perfect plan worth the perfect weapon," he lifts Naruto into air and laughs maniacally, but soon Naruto is the one laughing after urinating all over the old warhawk.

Masaru smirks," looks like a lot of effort creating this weapon will be."

Danzo wipes his face and glares at Masaru before turning stoic again, "no problem, we'll put in every effort to create the ultimate weapon of Konoha," he lifts Naruto into air again," that's right Naruto you'll be the wings with which Leaf will fly at the top of the world, you are Tsubasa."


	5. Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, its characters, other anime or their characters that may be referred here.**

**Hunt**

**Amegakure**

The rain poured non-stop over the village like usual. And like usual the village had children playing in the rain, while adults chat on coffee. Ninjas jumped place to place patrolling the village. Pain was seeing all this from the desolate towers where only a few were allowed.

He feels a disturbance in space behind him but already knows the cause.

"Tobi-san, what brings you here on such a wonderful day?"

"Pain-sama, Tobi-kun only want to enjoy rain with you." Tobi replies making Pain roll his Rinnegan, "Tobi also want to know who go for which demon?"

Pain stands up, and faces Tobi, "before that I'd like to have a few new members to bring our numbers to nine, excluding you because you're not an official member yet. For that I'll call a meeting with our present ones."

"Very well, but have it done as soon as possible," Tobi speaks in Madara mode, "Oh I think I can arrange for one, that eases your work."

"That's great, who is it?"

"Kisame no Danna."

Pain nods in approval, "I'm going for Sasori of the red sands"

"A good addition." Madara compliments.

"It's been seven years, did you find anything?" Pain changes topic.

Madara sighs and shakes his head, "Maybe he's in Makai, it'll take some time before he regenerates; besides you could revive him using your Narak path or that one."

"Maybe?"

"There are other possibilities like maybe Kyuubi's alive but off the radar for some unknown reason."

"I see, well I'll be looking forward to meeting our ninth member." With that Pain is left alone, he makes a ram seal.

'**Kakuzu! Hidan! I want you to do a certain job for me.'**

**Unknown location**

Shadows dance around the dark room, creating sparks every time they collide. One shadow in particular was overwhelming all the rest. They came at it in twos and threes, from forward and behind, from left and right, one even tore through the ground to get it but the shadow dodged and cut its foe. Before anyone realized there was only one standing while the rest were not.

"Lights!"

And so lights smite the darkness to reveal ninjas of different shapes and sizes, all still downed by what earlier was a shadow but now is a seven year old boy was standing stoic with a wakizashi in his right hand. Danzo stood impressed by his masterpiece but hid it under his stoic expression.

"Nami," soon a masked female ninja appeared, "check for survivors and treat them. As for the dead, take them to the morgue." She didn't respond, just followed her orders. Soon the floor was clear of body. Danzo stared into the young boy's blue eyes as the boy stared back, ignoring the blonde locks of hair falling in front of his eyes.

"What are you?" Danzo asked.

"Konoha's weapon." He answered with cold unfitting of his voice's sweetness.

"What's your purpose?"

"To protect Konoha and raise it to new heights."

"What's your existence without Konoha?"

"Meaningless."

"What are emotions?"

"A ninja's weakness."

"What are comrades?"

"Soldiers who fight side by side, but disposable when they get in the way of the mission."

The old war hawk smirked finding him a good question answer session. He walks towards the boy and hands him a scroll. "Well Tsubasa, after a perfect success rate in your B-rank missions, you have proven yourself ready for your first A-rank mission" the boy stares at the scroll in curiosity, Danzo continues his briefing, "As you know, we had been at war with Kumogakure for some time before both the sides waved the white flag three months ago with negotiations ongoing. Recently a delegation from Kumo arrived in guise of negotiations but according to our intelligence their true motive is to kidnap the Hyuuga's heiress, Hinata Hyuuga, to merge Byakugan into its list of bloodlines of the Cloud. But we can't let that happen, Byakugan must stay in Leaf and Leaf alone."

Danzo kneels on one of his knees to come to Tsubasa's eye level to emphasize the seriousness of the mission, "Your mission is to retrieve the Heiress from them and bring her here without anyone knowing. Leave no clues or witness but the heiress herself, report to our base at the Gai plateau, leave the dead bodies of the enemy ninjas just not any proof it was us, the information on them is available in that scroll, study them carefully and remember failure is not an option. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Danzo-sama!" The boy replies mechanically.

Danzo nods before standing up and leaving the boy alone, as he moves out of the room and into the corridor he calls for his men, "Fu! Torune!"

Dust kicks up as two men, an orange head and a brunette with strange goggles kneel before Danzo.

"I've given Tsubasa his first A-rank mission, I want you two to keep a watch over him as we can't lose him, but retrieve him only when he's unable to battle. Come with me and I'll brief you more," and the three walk away.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa was going through the scroll. As Danzo told him the scroll told him about their numbers, skills, special techniques, etc.

'Looks like I will be of greater service to Leaf, and I owe it to Leaf because despite having a power that many crave for a ninja is useless without a village to serve for,' with that thought Tsubasa put on his hooded cloak and a mask with red wings starting from the nose. The only parts visible from his disguise were his hands, feet and a pair of crimson eyes with slit pupils.

**Fire Country- Forest**

In the forests of the Fire, night-time is not a good time for a safari, despite a full moon there is barely enough light to make out trees a meter or two around oneself. Nocturnal carnivores made the forest even more discouraging to humans. Despite all this five ninjas brave their way through the jungle with maximum speed.

"Have we lost the Konohites?" asked the one ahead of the group.

"Yes Roar-san, can we rest now?" asked the one lagging behind his peers.

"Call me captain, and no, we have to get to Kumo as fast as possible," scolded the captain.

"I know captain but this forest is quite discouraging to travel by," the one in middle put his two cents carrying Hinata on his shoulder.

"I know Yo! But we just kidnapped the Hyuuga heiress, we have to get to the Port city and follow with the next phase of the plan."

"Yeah, we know, go to land of Waves, stay low before the upcoming cold war between Leaf and Cloud before things cool down and bla bla bla-" his blas are interrupted as kunais rain upon them. The five land on the ground katanas held out.

"Shit! They caught up and I couldn't even sense them!"

"We don't have time for that!"

The five stand in a tense silence as the one holding the hostage stood behind. They hear footsteps before a small figure covered in cloak and a mask which had red wings carved on it, comes forward. It was Tsubasa.

"A kid?" Kai mocks.

"Be careful! I feel something scary about this kid." Yo warns.

"I don't know, the youngest Jonins were eleven or twelve years old."

A gasp is heard from behind. The four in front turn around and are in shock to see Yo spurting blood from his mouth staring at the blade protruding through his chest from behind. The blade twists and is violently chucked out by the assailant, the kid. He lets Yo's body fall lifeless and retrieves the heiress from his shoulder.

The other four charge forward in vengeance, but Kai turns around in time to fend off a strike from behind, 'a solid clone?'

Tsubasa jumps with the girl over his shoulder as the other three jump behind him. As they chase the kid, he suddenly cuts the air soon two sturdy branches launch at the two besides the captain, hitting them spot on and sending them flying away.

The captain stops in his tracks realizing the mistake they made, 'damn! He played us like Genins he separated all of us to wipe us out, but it's time to show him why we are Jonins?'

Roar takes a stance with his Katana while the kid stands impassively in front of him, 'I know Kai can hold his own I just hope Len and Daisuke come back in one piece.'

**With Kai**

Kai was pushing Tsubasa back, but the kid was holding his own. As their blades clash back and forth, Kai is tired of this partial stalemate, Kai charges his sword with lightning and strikes, without warning the kid and his blade are cut in half before bursting into cloud. Sensing no danger Kai moves in the direction his teammates went.

**With Len**

Len flies through branches before crashing into a very thick bark stuck in the dent caused by the crash but managed to hold on to his katana despite the pain. This saved him as he was able to block a downward slash meant for him. As the kid pushed down, Len grabs his wakizashi from the sheath on his right and slashes. A cloud covers his vision but he dodges a tanto trying to stab him. Len rolls out of the smoke to be met by a dozen of shadow clones. He charges his katana with fire chakra and wakizahi with lightning before scratching them against each other creating **"Destructive Slash"**, a white crescent shaped beam flashes towards the clones destroying all, but soon more clones follow he repeats performance to destroy waves after waves of clones but soon settles to kenjutsu afraid of losing all his chakra.

He destroys every clone that comes to him, as the last clone of this wave nears him, he I about to stab when it suddenly explodes he I sent flying toward a tree where Tsubasa appears and flashes through hand signs before releasing a huge fire ball that engulf Len rendering him unable to fight. He is no longer recognizable and in pain but Tsubasa relieves him. He checks the lifeless body for pulse before dispersing into smoke.

**With Daisuke**

Daisuke flies through branches, struggling for breath. He rights himself by holding a branch and breaking his momentum and in time to dodge a blade of wind aimed for him. He turns to face Tsubasa with his Katana pointing at him. Tsubasa points his Tanto at Daisuke. They charge at each other meeting clangs with clangs, soon Tsubasa distances himself from Daisuke to release another wind blade at Daisuke, but Daiuke substitutes himself with a log to appear behind Tsubasa and stab him but is met with a log and blocks a lightning charged tanto with his lightning charged Katana. They are caught in a deadlock.

Tubasa suddenly lets go of his tanto and scratches Daisuke with his Kyuubi powered claw, Daiuke hisses in pain losing concentration. Tsubasa instantly grabs the tanto with his left charging it with lightning slitting both the katana and Daiuke's neck. His head roll over and the body fall to ground. Tsubasa stands still for a while before dispersing into smoke.

**With Roar**

The captain stands with his katana poised to strike Tsubasa. "What's your name kid?" he receives no answer as Tsubasa place Hinata over a branch and draws out his wakizashi, "Fine I prefer knowing who I killed but I'll just remember you as 'the kid." With that said they charge at each other. As Tsubasa was close to Roar, Roar's blade extends itself swiftly forcing Tsubasa to duck.

Roar does not stop there as his blade turn into a lightning whip slashing and cutting braches forcing Tsubasa to duck, jump and avoid. Tsubasa called upon Kyuubi's chakra to increase his speed using which he managed to get into Roar's space. Roar smirks victoriously as his Lightning whip suddemly forms a dome as Tsubasa is headed straight for it but Tsubasa's blade flares with fire before striking the dome creating a huge explosion. The explosion dies down to reveal a Tsubasa with tattered clothes and cracked mask and an overcooked Roar. Tsubasa jumps in time to avoid a rain of Kunais. He turns around to see Kai holding Hinata hostage.

"Not bad! But if you want the girl alive I suggest you stay in one place so that I can avenge my teammates." Kai snarls out, pressing his kunai against Hinata's neck. The boy stands still before asking, "What girl?"

Life flashes before his eyes as he realizes the one he's holding is a dummy ready to explode. After the explosion Tsubasa goes to a bark and pulls out the camouflage cloak revealing the Hyuuga heiress. He retrieves her and rushes to the hideout, 'Mission accomplished!'

**ROOT hideout-Gai Plateau**

Tsubasa rushes through forest with the heiress yet to wake up from his shoulder. Rushing through the forest he soon comes into an opening coming in view of Gai plateau. The plateau was green from all sides, the top and the edges. It had a huge waterfall falling from one of its sides creating a lake. Tsubasa walks across the lake and into the water fall where he reaches a cave and Danzo standing in front of it. Danzo moves towards Tsubasa and plucks Hinata from his shoulder, "Well done Tsubasa you've done a good job. You may continue with your training."

Tsubasa gives a curt nod before entering the cave, Danzo waits till he's gone, "Fu! Torune! Status Update!"

Both ninjas appear instantly leaning in front of him, Fu reports "Danzo-sama, the mission was carried out by Tsubasa without any difficulty. He defeated the five Jonins within seventeen minutes with clever tactics, using Kyuubi's power only thrice and learnt a new trick."

Danzo stares passively, "I'd like to know more later, for now I'd like to initiate the process of molding Hinata into one of us, you can come meet me at midnight," the agents nod and **shushin** out of his sight.

"You sure you don't have to worry about the Hokage finding our base or another war with Kumo?" a new voice asks.

Danzo nods in positive, "Yes! I'm sure Masaru. I'm not worried about Hokage because Naruto didn't leave any tracks, and what he may have left were cleared by Fu and Torune and I'm not worried about war because neither villages are willing to go for one despite the mighty charade they'll put up."

"What if Hokage-sama gets a backbone?" there is tense silence before Danzo turns around and smirks,"So you think the old man' going senile and is out to get himself and everyone else killed?"

"Not at all! I just wanted to know what if…"

Danzo turns away from Masaru and answers, "Don't worry, the worst that'll happen is that the two villages won't come in terms to a friendly alliance. Now watch the base till Hikari returns, then head to Konoha with Tsubasa." With that said Danzo fades into thin air. Masaru ponders over all that he heard just now, then he shakes his head and enters deep into the cave.

**Hokage's Hall Room**

The hall room was currently occupied with Jonins, ANBUs and Samurais lined in files and the Hokage, Daimyo of the Fire country and other important officials inspecting the files. After inspection the officials stand in front of the files, the Hokage walks forward and announces the purpose of this meeting, "Ninjas and Samurais of the Fire country, as you must be aware the village hidden in Cloud kidnapped Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, in guise of a peace delegation. They were able to outrun us but they'll not get away with this. We'll be having a meeting with the Raikage and the Daimyo of Lightning in their village. We are taking you with us in case things turn ugly. That' all for now, we leave at the evening, meet us at 5:30 pm."

With that the files broke to exit the office. The officials remained the Hokage turned to them and said," You may leave as well; Daimyo-sama let me escort you to the guest room."

Hiashi wanted to say something but Hokage cut him to it, "Don't worry Hyuuga-san your daughter will be home safe and sound." Hiashi nodded at the reassurance before taking his leave. The Hokage escorted the Daimyo to the guest room, and then took to his office. There he was greeted by a female ANBU wearing a fox mask.

"Ah! Kushina-chan! Welcome back!" Hiruzen greeted with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Sandaime-sama, it's good to be back." She returned in a monotone.

"Well Kitsune-san how was your mission?" Sandaime asked disappointed at the monotone he received earlier.

"Sucess."

"As expected from you."

"But there's more, till now all we've learned is that Orochimaru has joined a mysterious group called Akatsuki, they wear black cloak with red clouds, but yesterday I identified two other members; Kakuzu of Takigakure and Hidan of Yugakure. The two were at a bounty station, the one close to border between Fire and Wind country, discussing about recruiting Sasori of the Red Sand. The Kakuzu is the same one who fought Shodaime Hokage and survived and Hidan the same who caused slaughter in his own village. I tried tailing but they got away."

The Hokage nodded grimly at the information, "This is very serious, from what we've learned so far this Akatsuki is a fruit basket of S-ranked criminals with an obviously ominous agenda. If they were at a bounty station they must be trying to fill their pockets for whatever purpose they have in mind, I'll inform Jiraya and ask him to keep an eye on as many bounty stations as possible for those two. You take your leave and rest for a while before restarting your hunt. I won't be available for a week or so because something important has come up, you may report to the ANBU Chief on your next hunt."

Kushina got up and saluted before leaving the office. Hiruzen scribbled a quick letter and ordered his assistant to have it delivered to Jiraya via messenger hawks instantly without delay. Someone knocked on the door," enter!" Hokage permitted. An ANBU entered the room, "you called me sir?"

"Yes, this is about the kidnapping of Hinata Hyuuga. As you know, we know Kumo is behind this but the Raikage won't admit it at the meeting, I hope you understand what I want you to do?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, I understand."

"Good…"


	6. Stunts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters or characters from other anime.**

**Stunts**

**Wave**

The land of Waves, a small island close to the ruins of The Former Land of Eddy that was once a great nation of ninjas but now it's lost in history books due to past wars.

The towns of Waves were bustling in prosperity unaware of the foreigners among them. These foreigners were the ninjas of the Leaf. They had just arrived here after the meeting with the Raikage and they were going to be here for a while.

Hiruzen over watched from the top of a high cylinder with an Anbu with Cheetah mask right beside him.

"Sir! It's been three days since we left Kumo , you should head back."

"Thanks for your concern Anbu, but it's not every time a kage gets to move out of his village, besides I would like to see the fruit of the troubles we went through to retrieve Hinata-chan." Hiruzen replied, then chuckles to himself,' the young Raikage's face was worth watching when the Daimyo of Lightning forced to allow us to search the village. That bull burned his own table. I am sure I'll get to see that face again, when the horse learns everything came out of his mouth.'

**Flashback**

_**Raikage Tower's Rooftop Kumo**_

_The Raikage, a herculean man with dark skin, small moustache, beard, and pale blond hair pulled back, fumed in anger and humiliation grabbing the railings too hard for their well being. The Hokage stood stoic behind him both seemingly supervising the trackers who had spread throughout Kumo._

"_It's a good view, reminds me of Konoha when I look from my rooftop." Hiruzen tries at a conversation with A._

"_Old man I know we are the only ones here but that does not mean I'm in a mood for socialization." A glares right into the aged man's eyes trying not to thunder but is met with a smirk, and then his eyes bleed red with black four pointed shurikens. Suddenly all the storm leaves the Raikage's face replaced with unusually calm sea._

"_I know Raikage-sama so let us talk of something else, like where exactly is the Hyuuga Heiress?"_

"_She is with the delegation in Wave. They'll stay there till I send them the word for return."_

"_Who are in this 'delegation'?"_

"_Roar, Yo, Kai, Len and Daisuke."_

"_Did you have any document or file regarding this mission? If so where is it?"_

"_In my office under the right drawer I have a copy of mission scrolls." _

"_Thank you, now return to what you were doing and forget this conversation ever happened."_

_The Raikage nod his head and as soon as he turns around the 'Hokage' disappears and reappears. He turns to the door to rooftop from which red eyes peek from it. Hiruzen nods and the eyes vanish. He turns back to the Raikage._

'_Good job Shisui Uchiha.'_

"_It's a good view, reminds me of Konoha when I look from my rooftop." Hiruzen tries at a conversation with A._

_A glares right into the aged man's eyes trying not to thunder, "Old man I know we are the only ones here but that does not mean I'm in a mood for socialization," he cusses something under breath, then turns back to viewing the village._

_**End of flashback**_

After that Shisui got to work and retrieved the proof. The trackers were called back. Just as A was reprimanding the Hokage and the Daimyo about disrespect to Kumo and that Kumo would never fall so low as to kidnap little girl Shisui came with the proof. A called it conspiracy but when threatened with war A confessed. Lightning's Daimyo apologized on behalf of his country and besides vowing to suspend missions for Kumo and curfew so that the ninjas of Leaf could retrieve Hyuuga Hinata, he offered monetary recompense of 40 million Ryo and a ninja from Kumo. After all Daimyos unlike the Kages were of Samurai decent and upheld honor and justice to their hearts. The leaders of Fire accepted this except for a ninja of Kumo and requested for ninja techniques instead to which A had to agree to. Needless to say the alliance was out of question.

"By the way Shisui-kun, good job." The Hokage compliments pleasantly.

"Thanks Hokage-sama, that truly means a lot," Shisui replies with courtesy, though on the inside, 'Thanks? THANKS?! THAT'S ALL? AFTER THREE DAYS! WHAT THE FUCK OLD MAN! I WAS PLAYING WITH MR. KING KONG. I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! I DESERVE A HOLIDAY OR A BONUS.'

"Once we return to Konoha you'll receive a bonus and a week off," suddenly the pleasant aura turns cold, "that is unless you were cursing me in your mind."

"Of course not sir" Shisui spoke without fear, though on the inside he was shivering with fear hoping the Hokage would turn his eyes away from him.

Lucky for Shisui a messenger hawk distracts the Hokage as he unties the letter from the hawk's leg. The air turns dead serious as the Hokage rushes through the contents. He burns the letter after reading.

"Shisui! Call back the Anbu teams! " He turns towards the dock, "We're going home."

**Meanwhile- Konoha**

The town was bustling in prosperity. People were roaming about minding their business merrily while businesses prospered in this merry environment. No one would believe that this village was a survivor of the wrath of the mightiest demon but seven years had been enough for people to recover physically and mentally. While people haven't forgotten the incident both the civilians and ninjas have moved forward choosing to live in the present rather than in the past however this wasn't same for all. As parents send their children off to play a shadow of the past watches what could have been her present from the balcony of her room.

Kushina, currently dressed in her ANBU attire bar the mask, watched the scene with a soft smile from the balcony of her rented apartment. Oh how she envied them wishing she were one of the parents and Naruto one of the children but everything was lost, she frowns, no everything was snatched away from her and she'd crush the snake and the dead man for this if it were the last thing she did.

"That's nice of you to wait for me at balcony." A voice she'd recognize anywhere poke from behind.

"It's not like you to use the door Jiraiya-san, might as well wait from the entrance you prefer." Jiraya frowned at the lack of warmth in her greeting but there was nothing he could do about it. Ever since that day, Kushina's only purpose in life was revenge on Orochimaru and 'Madara'. After all if it weren't for these two she'd still have her family.

"I hope you didn't come here to stand idle," Kushina breaks Jiraiya from his thoughts.

"Of course not," Jiraya leans back on the railing of the balcony, "I came here to sit inside and then tell you what I found out from my informant."

Kushina rolls her eyes but invites him in. Jiraiya takes a seat in the dining hall of the one bedroom apartment. Kushina closes the windows and curtains them then puts up privacy seals to prevent eavesdropping. She takes her seat motioning for Jiraya to start talking.

"My informant happens to have 'special abilities' which is why he was able to spy on the Akatsuki who came at the bounty station in The Land of Rivers. They were none other than Hidan and Kakuzu who came searching for Sasori. Sasori happened to enter just few minutes after they took their seats at the canteen to claim his bounty. As soon as Sasori claimed his bounty the two Akatsuki members confronted him assuring him that this was not a fight. The three took their seats and started talking about the offer. Kakuzu explained that they were from Akatsuki, a group of S-rank ninjas which had big plans for the world but were currently financing with help of S-rank missions. When asked who the leader was Hidan said they were lead by a powerful leader unknown to the world and he could meet him upon accepting their invitation. Sasori asked what's in it for him Kakuzu replied that they were aware of Sasori's wish for immortality and they had Orochmaru who has same dream and they were themselves somewhat immortal so they could help him and that having a group of S-rankers around while doing missions will discourage people from hunting him. Sasori accepted the offer the three moved out while my informant followed cloaking his existence. You remember that time when you first saw the two and how they just 'vanished'?"

Kushina nodded.

"Well, as they reached an isolated area, my informant saw Hidan's ring glowing and out of nowhere a port hole appeared. The trio went in and disappeared."

"A port hole?" shock evident in Kushina's voice.

"Yes, a port hole. I don't know whether that guy on the night was Madara or not but running a gang of S-rankers with 'big plans for the world' and that port hole point towards someone very powerful… like Madara. He was famous for a lot of stuff and space time techniques are one of them."

Kushina sat grim on the outside but was furious on the inside as evident from her shaky tone in her enquiry, "so Orochimaru and Madara are most probably working together. Moreover if we catch Akatsuki we catch them both. So why haven't we?"

"Those guys use portals for travelling. Tracking them will be very hard," seeing Kushina frown he tries to console her," don't worry Tomato head, if they have plans for the world we'll surely meet them. If they have Sasori that means they'll try spying on The Hidden villages so we can be cautious about rats in the house with his special memory seal."

Kushina gets up from her chair and moves to the door. Jiraiya didn't ask where she was going because he knew that nowadays she trains when upset which was very often due to years of no leads on the two vigilantes. Jiraiya himself wanted a piece of those two for destroying his foster family and leaving his daughter a miserable mess, 'she didn't even react when I called her Tomato head.'

He himself leaves her apartment watching Kushina lock the door before making her way.

'Oh well I better tell the old man about this when he comes.'

**Three Days Later- Hokage Tower**

The building stood modestly amongst the buildings of the village close to the cliff on which the faces of the four Hokages, three in the past and one in present.

Inside the building Danzo paced through the corridors without a second glance at the passerby pondering over why did Hiruzen call him.

As he reaches the office he meets the assistant who tells him that the Hokage is waiting inside. Danzo nods and moves in greeted by a blank glare from the Hokage sitting on his chair with interlaced fingers. Danzo takes his seat without greeting meeting his rival with the same glare. The Hokage was used to these antic from his childhood rival so does not reprimand him.

"Do you know why we're here?"

"That's exactly what I want to know Hiruzen."

"You do know about the kidnapping of Hyuuga Hinata, right?

"Yesssss."

"What you may not know is that we were able to prove Kumo's hand and will receive 40 million Ryo and 10 A-ranked Jutsus indigenous to Cloud as recompense."

Danzo is shocked but smirks a little "for the first time Hiruzen you proved you're not going senile," but frowns at an alternative "but couldn't you ask for something else like one of their Bijuu."

Hiruzen is annoyed, "THAT's out of question the Daimyos won't stand for it," he prevents Danzo from cutting in, "BUT we're not here about that. We're here because we couldn't find Hinata in Kumo or Wave, but we found her kidnappers' dead bodies in middle of the forest between Port city and Leaf and interestingly we have evidence of some ninja techniques indigenous to Leaf."

"Let me get this straight, you suspect me?" taking Hiruzen's silence as an affirmative looks slightly exasperated, "You have no proof against me nor do you have proof that Root is still running so you might want to excuse me-" suddenly the temperature drops down but Danzo meets Hiruzen's eyes with the same cold.

"Shimura Danzo… don't forget I'm the Hokage not you, what I say goes."

"You're already under unwanted spotlight Hiruzen, people of Konoha aren't happy, the Uchihas are agitated as of late, the last Uzumaki could care less about you and if you think the small victory over will do anything to calm the situation you're very much wrong. Face it Hiruzen, as you're running out of allies I'm gainig more. It won't take much to bring you down."

"So you're saying, you'd be willing to cause a rebellion against me?" Hiruzen smirks; Danzo widens his working eye realizing his mistake and tries to rectify it but Hiruzen denies him excuses, "You'll be sent to interrogation under Yamanaka Inoichi and Morino Ibiki on grounds of suspicion for scheming against the state. "

Before Danzo could do anything Anbu agents hail him away to interrogation room. Hiruzen sighs. He always wanted to place Danzo under one of those mind walking techniques, but under the law without proof or at least strong grounds of suspicion that wasn't possible. He started having his doubts when non-Konoha ninjas started disappearing ending in Konoha's favor. It grew over the years as but he didn't have enough proof and his suspicions were not based on strong grounds but now he'd know for sure if Root existed.

**ANBU- Interrogation Cell- 3 hours later**

Inoichi was deeply concentrating probing far deep into Danzo's mind under watch of Ibiki and Hiruzen . Inoichi stops then faces the Hokage.

"Nothing sir! I've probed to the deepest possible regions but there's no Root or thoughts of a rebellion. He made that statement due to his anger at what he saw as your incompetence and personal frustration," Inoichi stated.

"Very well, wake him up and tell him we have a ninja council meeting at 5 pm," Hiruzen orders and leaves. Inoichi follows through the order. Danzo wakes up cursing Hiruzen under breath covers his bandaged stump under his black cloak and takes leave. As Danzo is walking through corridors he feels a slight headache then suddenly it disappears. He paces out of the ANBU vicinity, peaking his senses he makes his way through village population to a rundown butcher shop. He is ignored as he walks by the butchers to a door. It is pitch black but he can feel the stairs. He climbs down till he reaches the end of stairs when lights are turned on to show Masaru to Danzo.

"Mission accomplished, we drew attention from us Masaru." Masaru sighs with relief, he respected Danzo just like any Root but this was a crazy stunt. Before the mission he tried to persuade Danzo to target another Hyuuga but Danzo was insistent on having the heiress stating she had potential to surpass any Hyuuga in Konoha of past and present but was being wasted by the orthodox clan.

"I must compliment your memory seal. It is almost a copy of Sasori's seal but better with the 'timer' and 'camouflage'. I think it can help with Root's spy network be just as good as Sasori's."

"Thank for your compliment Danzo-sama. But I honestly feel you had better control over yourself without my seal," Masaru replied.

"Hn... need I remind you that I was meant to be arrested to test your seal. Granted it happened faster than expected, but this is the first time this seal was ever used. Masaru, I appreciate perfectionism but not to the extent that you become pessimist and dismiss resources as wasteful due to a few defects. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"And what of Tsubasa?"

"He's trying out 'tricks' he learnt from the Kumo ninjas, would you like to see?"

Danzo nods. Masaru leads him to a training hall. There he sees Naruto training with his clones. Twenty clones rush in at two. One uses **Great Fireball Technique** while the other releases a spark into the ball from behind. The results are instant; the fire ball turns bright white and grows humungous in size then an explosion take place covering everything with light. As the light dims, it reveals two clone unharmed one side while everything from six meters ahead of him to twelve meter ahead of that point destroyed.

Danzo is impressed, ' Konoha's weapon is becoming lethal as days pass by.'

"Danzo-sama, I was wondering if I could train him in using special Uzumaki techniques."

"You stole the words from my mouth, however, no sealing techniques," Masaru tries to protest but is stopped, "Are you growing concern for your brethren?"

"For Tsubasa Danzo-sama, he could face seal masters who know how to seal bijuu, etc. Plus he has grown up in a manner that does not allow sympathy and already has impressive control over the beast."

"What I meant was not yet sealing is after all a long art. You can start when I tell you to. "

At this Masaru nods. They resume watching Konoha's weapon play with fireworks.


	7. Root Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters or characters from other anime.**

**Root part 1  
><strong>

**Root Base Near Konoha**

"Okay Tsubasa that will be enough for now", Tsubasa halted his training at Masaru's instruction and turned towards Danzo and Masaru. Masaru went besides Tsubasa awaiting Danzo's orders.

"Tsubasa, two of Root's trainees, Saito and Raizo, have run away. I want you to find them and bring them to the base near Otafuku Gai, alive and if possible unharmed. Root's trackers are unable to track them. Search panels have been set up in all the potential places they may be hiding in but the two haven't been found. Odd as it may sound, but I suspect that they are heading towards Konoha, you and Masaru will set up a parameter around and wait for them. Masaru will join you later, you may leave now," Tsubasa nodded and moved towards a door. As soon as he opened it a gushing sound could be heard. Tsubasa exited the door before he closed it.

"Those two were suppose to have their test today right?"

"Yes Masaru, but they became too attached to each other, something this test would rid them of but they didn't like it. You know what we will do with them."

Masaru nodded, "Of course"

"Onto the main reason I called you here, Kenshin requested a meeting with the head of each base at Otafuku Gai."

"Did he give a reason?"

"He did, and he'll give it to you personally."

Masaru nodded.

"How far along has the Hyuuga princess reached?"

"Last I checked with Hikari, that girl was a crying mess."

"I see... ask Hikari for updates when you go to her base and tell Hikari to start training her immediately if she hasn't already."

"Got it!"

"Good, I'll leave now. I have to attend a ninja council meeting at 5pm." They nodded to each other before parting ways.

As soon as Masaru got out, Masaru performed "**Summoning Jutsu!" **and many falcons appeared in a puff of smoke. He took out a few scrolls and wrote something. After finishing that, he gave them the scrolls and some instructions and they flew away within a blink of an eye. Masaru rushed towards the direction Tsubasa had earlier taken. Soon he sees Tsubasa rushing forward through trees.

**With Tsubasa**

Swallows twittered in the sky flying above the road cutting through the forest, turning dimmer by the minute as sun moved towards the horizon to set but all this didn't matter to Tsubasa who rushed through the trees at high speeds.

As he ran, he heard swishing noises from behind, he turned to see Masaru, dashing towards him. Tsubasa didn't stop sure Masaru would catch up.

Soon Masaru caught up and commented, "You seem rather sure they'll come from this road."

"This road is the shortest path between Otafuku Gai and Konoha."

Just then they see a falcon flying towards them from front, it circles twice above before flying forward.

"We got something," they move forward, taking cover in the woods, till they see a man driving a bullock cart. They weren't close to the cart but they could still smell the spices. They would've called it a false lead and left but Masaru noticed that the man's lips were moving,"Wait! It's quite possible that they are hiding in the cart. Let's spy on him, pay attention to any suspicious behavior."

They focused all their senses on the bullock cart and soon they heard the driver talking with two children, probably their targets.

"Hey! Old man! How much longer till we reach Konoha?" One child whispered quickly.

"It's just a few more kilometers, now please remain silent till we reach the gates. Someone might hear us," The man whispered back.

"Why are we going to Konoha again? I feel so scared."

"Saito, I know it's dangerous but we have to get to the Hokage and tell him about Root so that we can free our other friends," Masaru and Tsubasa nod to each other, they found the targets.

"Besides we made it this far by this guy's help, nothing could go wrong now-" Just then they heard a terrible scream and the cart stopped and crashed. They pull the cover off themselves and see a child, wearing mask and Root uniform, standing over the headless body of the cart driver.

"Shit! They found us Raizo! What do we do now?" Saito, being very young, couldn't help but panic at the situation.

"Surrender yourselves or else…" Tsubasa warned them, his blue eyes flashing cold through his fox shaped mask, his blood-stained Tanto in his left hand, pointing at them.

"We didn't escape the base and hitchhike on that guy's cart to return to the base! Let's run Raizo!" Saito cried out, with little tears in his eyes, 'We didn't even ask him for his name,' he regretted.

"Saito wait!" Raizo held Saito's hand, "We can't run."

"What're you talking about?"

"Look at his mask," Raizo pointed at Tsubasa's mask, particularly at the red wing like pattern on its left side. Raizo being two years elder had a better idea of what that meant "That kid is Tsubasa, he's really strong. We can't escape him. We have to face him."

Saito gulped at that, he'd heard some nasty rumors about Tsubasa, one of them being that though he looked like a kid, he was actually a demon from hell. He didn't know what Raizo was thinking but even he, a seven-year old, could tell that they had to run, 'He didn't even spare the bull, he'll surely rip us apart.'

Meanwhile Tsubasa was carefully analyzing them, 'Both have brown hair and brown eyes, wear standard Root uniform, kunai pouch, goggles, the elder has a chained sickle and the younger is holding nothing, probably preparing for a technique.'

And the younger did go through a few hand signs shouting, **"Wind Style: Howling Winds". **Soon, the wind started blowing hard, literally howling. Raizo reacted immediately, flinging the weight into the cart, breaking all the boxes, thus creating a storm of spices, effectively blocking sight and immediately whipped the weight at Tsubasa catching his left arm about to pull him, but Tsubasa pulled him instead, lifting Raizo to the sky and about to bang him into the ground but Raizo managed to land on his feet and held Tsubasa's left with his chain.

Before Tsubasa could react, kunais rained on him but he blocked them all with his own kunai. If it weren't for the silhouettes he wouldn't have been able to tell their positions. Tsubasa sent lightning chakra through the chain holding him while blocking the kunais, causing Raizo's hold to slacken from shock. Tsubasa gripped the chain and swung Raizo at Saito. As the runaways collided, Tsubasa concentrated his chakra and released a powerful gust of wind that stopped the spice storm and cleared the area.

Tsubasa looked around but found no sign of them, 'I lost track of them, and they didn't even leave a trail, except this scent; and it is everywhere. They could be heading for Konoha, but if they aren't the scent should end before I reach Konoha. But they could also be taking a detour. What should I do?' He waited for some time and then ran towards Konoha. As soon as he left, Raizo peered out of a bush followed by Saito. Seeing no sign of Tsubasa they came out of the bush. Raizo faced Saito and said, "He's probably gone to Konoha, it'll be safer to go take a detour-"

"No it won't!" spoke a mischievous voice from behind, freezing the two runaways on the spot. The turned around and were poked in their forehead by a tall red-head in a falcon mask and then their world turned dark.

Masaru caught the fainting kids and put them over his shoulders, 'Man! These kids gave Tsubasa some trouble '. He saw Tsubasa running back towards him.

"I didn't need help," Masaru smirked at Tsubasa, who had emerged from behind.

"I know, but I had to do it."

He handed the kids to Tsubasa. He reached into his cloak and pulled out scroll then let it fall and rolled open like a toilet paper. He sealed the carcasses of the man and his bull along with the broken cart into the scroll. When done he set it ablaze destroying the scroll and its contents.

Masaru performed the summoning technique**.** A large puff of smoke emerged but it was soon blown away by heavy winds, thus revealing a huge falcon, flapping his brown wings and making a screeching. As soon as the falcon settled down, Masaru and Tsubasa climb on his back with the runaways. "Otafuku Gai Base," Masaru tells him. The falcon caws and takes off. The falcon kept rising till the forest looked like a green carpet with the road cutting through it like a thick line. They flew along the line at jet speed. Flying above the ground at this speed relaxed their nerves. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, to Tsubasa there was nothing better than wind hitting his face which was one reason he enjoyed Masaru's rare company which also he wouldn't admit.

"It was a smart move," Masaru spoke up breaking Tsubasa out of his trance, "Making them think they were really fighting you while hiding to ambush them."

"This tactic was your advice." Tsubasa brushed of Masaru's compliments.

"Yes, but you've taken this basic tactic to whole new levels."

"Moving on, I want to tell you that I'll be training you for sometime in one of our bases under Danzo-sama's orders. We'll discuss about this later, for now…" Masaru grins "Brace yourself!"

Tsubasa clutched harder on to the boys and falcon; and just then the falcon crossed mach 1 causing a sonic boom forming a dense white disk behind. Anyone seeing them from below would mistake them for meteors if it all he or she could see them.

Within a minute, they could see the wall bordering Otafuku Gai. The falcon decelerated till it's flying at speed of an ordinary falcon. He rose above the clouds to avoid sight and suspicion. After flying for about three minutes in a particular direction, he took one swift dive down to the ground, piercing through clouds and into pit hole; the hole lead into short tunnel with light at its other end.

**Otafuku Gai Base**

As soon as they dived into the light, they see a training ground, with many children in uniform with mask and cloak standing in rows and columns, and front of them five target posts. The falcon spread his wings and descended slowly till he landed with grace and then caws with pride before settling.

Masaru and Tsubasa got off the falcon's back and handed over Raizo and Saito to the ninjas who tied the kids to the posts in front of the other kids. They were greeted by a midnight blue haired kunoichi wearing the uniform. Her pale skin had a ghostly glow that added to her beauty. But her most noticeable feature, even more so than her hourglass figure, were her pupil-less white eyes.

"Welcome Masaru-san. Shall we go ahead with the execution?"

"Of course Hikari-san, please continue."

Hikari walked towards the posts followed by Masaru and Naruto. She faced the children tied to the post, who were still unconscious. She scoffed before making a few hand signs and the children woke up as if someone had pricked them with a needle.

"I hope you'll pardon this rude awakening," she apologized with little sincerity, "Then again, you deserve it."

"Raizo and Saito, you two committed treason by trying to abandon Root and inform the Hokage of Root's existence. As such you both could be executed."

"You don't say," Raizo taunted. In response Hikari made tiger hand sign causing Raizo to scream in agony. Children witnessing this were terrified, even the most trained ones couldn't help but flinch at Raizo's agony. As soon as Hikari released her fingers to stop the seal, Raizo stopped screaming and started wheezing.

"As I was saying," Hikari continued peeved by Raizo's joke," You both 'could' be executed. However, Danzo-sama sees too much potential in you to let it go wasted, and so he decided to give you both a chance. All you have to do is continue with your duel to death and the winner moves on."

"No… way!" Raizo replied, wheezing with every pause, "There is just… no way… I'll kill my friend."

"As expected, and what is your decision Saito? Will you take this chance of redemption or die a traitor?"

Saito remained silent for some time. He glanced at his friend then at the masked woman.

"Well, what is your decision?" Hikari asked, her impatience clear in words but not voice.

Saito looks down, "I want to live…" he lifts his head and screams," BUT NOT AT THE COST OF MY FRIEND."

Everything came to pause, Raizo finally caught his breath, hearing his friend made him smirk.

"Very well…" with that said Hikari turned to the first row of new recruits and nodded. Two young recruits marched from the first row to the captives, each holding a kunai in their right hand. They placed them at the throats of Raizo and Saito before slitting their throats. Most of the trainees witnessing this closed their eyes and tried not to scream. Then the recruits then untied their bodies from post and laid them on ground. They used a small fire jutsu to burn their bodies into ashes. After that all recruits left hall leaving Hikari, Masaru and Tsubasa alone.

"Whoa! That was harsh. And to think we went through the trouble of bringing them back alive."

"To be fair Masaru, they had a chance," Hikari retorts, "Now can we get back to business Captain."

"Sure Captain Hikari!" Masaru mock-saluted receiving a scoff from Hikari, "Yeah, Danzo-sama wanted updates on Hinata Hyuuga."

"She's better. She stopped her whining and listens to me quietly like a good girl. In fact she managed to keep her screams to herself," then she spoke to herself, "Honestly though why her out of all the Hyuugas?"

"Even I don't know what goes on in Danzo-sama's mind," Masaru ignores Hikari's growls, "But he asked if you started training her."

"Yes, I started as soon as she woke up. She is actually quite good but her lack of confidence and kindness is a problem."

"Those can be fixed in time," a deep voice joined in their conversation.

"Oh look the rest have arrived!" Hikari exclaimed.

Masaru and Tsubasa turned to greet the newcomers.

"Greetings Captains," Tsubasa greeted politely.

"Yo Kenshin, I'm glad you arrived on time. And you brought Feng and Nin along," Masaru greeted them his way.

"Likewise," Kenshin greeted them back. He was a red-head with violet eyes and tan skin. He had average height but was well-built.

"Your antiques are intolerable as always," Nin reproached Masaru who scoffed in reply. Nin had dark gray hair, black eyes and tan skin. He was very tall and buff.

"Whatever," Feng growled out. He had brown skin and dark brown hair. He was tall and athletic in build.

"Can we just finish the work we came here for?" Feng asked.

"Calm down Feng it won't take long," Kenshin replied.

"Tsubasa, you may use the training grounds," Hikari dismissed Tsubasa.

Tsubasa nodded and blurred towards the training grounds.

Hikari turned towards them and said, "Now let us continue."


	8. Root part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters.**

**Root part 2**

**Root- Otafuku Gai Base**

"Shall we continue?" Hikari asked Kenshin as the others turned to him.

Kenshin maintained a blank silence for a while then he pulled out a map, "I got a message from Captain Inari regarding a suspected breach into Uzushiogakure outpost."

"A suspected breach?" Feng asked, "And we're going to check it out aren't we?"

Kenshin nodded, "It might be a false alarm but in case it isn't that means we have a serious issue."

"How can we be sure that the infiltrator is still in there?" Nin asked.

"We'll have to find out," Kenshin sighed, "Masaru, I know you wanted to train Tsubasa in Uzu but your plans will have to wait, this breach takes the priority," Everyone nodded in acknowledgement. Soon they dispersed out of the base.

**With Tsubasa**

Tsubasa stood still in a well lit corridor. The floor was wet but the walls were very well designed, not that it mattered to him. What mattered to him was the beast napping behind the golden bars.

"Kyuubi..." Tsubasa whispered.

The beast snapped an eye open with a guttural growl. He then rose to his feets his nine tails twitching and twirling like flames.

**"What do you want?" **Kyuubi asked in annoyance.

"I want the third tail." Tsubasa replied staring into Kyuubi's bloody slit eyes. There was an intense silence for sometime but then Kyuubi erupted in laughter.

**"Hahaha, how about no!"**

"Why not?"

**"You don't even use the second tail all that often..."**

"I'll use your power when I need to."

**"FOOLISH BOY! YOU'LL USE NOTHING!" **Kyuubi roared, **"ONLY KYUUBI CAN USE KYUUBI'S POWER!"** Kyuubi's roar made the room tremble, any man in Tsubasa's place would flee and hide in a hole like a rat. But Tsubasa stood still, his blonde hair pulled back by the force of the roar and blue eyes staring into Kyuubi's crimson pair with usual apathy.

They stared at each other for sometime, then Kyuubi groaned, **"Boy is it hard to get a reaction out of you. Well I'll give as many tails as you NEED not want, for now tend to your visitor." ** With that said the fox disappeared into darkness.

The room turned dark in an instant then Tsubasa opened his eyes to find a girl with pearly eyes staring at him.

'Hyuuga Hinata' Tsubasa told himself but remained still in his meditative position expecting her to leave, but she remained.

"Umm... Excuse me... Do you know where Hikari-san is?" she asked.

Tsubasa stayed silent for a while and then replied, "She has left on a mission and most probably won't be back before nightfall."

Hinata murmured a thanks and then left.

"**Interesting... she holds a resemblance to Hikari," **Kyuubi whispered from his confines.

'They're both Hyuugas,' Tsubasa replied.

"**Yes, of course..." **

**En route to Uzu**

Kenshin and team were flying towards Uzu on Falcon summons at super sonic speeds above canopy of Fire's forest. Soon they reached the seashore, crossed the sea to reach a bunch of islands. The Captains tapped their falcons' neck twice, the falcons slowed down as the reach a large island surrounded by whirlpools and pegged by icy mountains.

"**We're close to Uzushio," **the blue falcon Kenshin was riding alerted, **"It's been a while since you visited, eh? Not that there's much left to see..."**

"**Sora, Is it really so hard to keep your mouth shut?" **The silver one Hikari was riding mocked.

"**What's your problem Kumo? Kenshin-san doesn't mind, right?"**

Kenshin turned to Masaru and asked, "Masaru, can we exchange falcons? Kaze seems like the quieter type," referring to the light green one Masaru was riding.

"**Love you too Kenshin," **Sora retorted before descending into the ranges.

The others followed suit. They glided and tilted between mountains, avoided many cliffs by inches, braved chilly winds, this went on till they finally reached a rocky platform surrounded by tents. The falcons spread their wings, falling slowly towards the land before they landed on their claws. The riders jumped off as soon as the falcons landed. The falcons cawed before taking off leaving gust and dust behind.

Hikari turned to Kenshin who nodded in reply. Hikari moved forward as veins near her eyes bulged, seemingly straining her pearly eyes. She searched the tents with her Byakugan.

"The tents are a mess, someone was searching for something," she reported, "Probably those two behind the trees. A woman and a puppet."

Feng unsheathed a pair of Wakizashis and took a stance, followed by Kenshin and Masaru who unsheathed their katanas. Hikari took out a pair of Sais and Nin a pair of kunais. Only silence could be heard for two whole minutes yet not a soul could be seen or heard. Then suddenly a blue haired woman wearing a slashed Ame headband around her neck and a black cloak with red clouds appeared on a tree branch in front of them.

"Akatsuki? Here?" Feng whispered.

"You may call out the other one," Kenshin called out to Akatsuki ninja. In response a hunchback appeared. He was wearing a similar cloak, a straw hat and a mask.

"The hunchback's Sasori of the Red Sand, but who's this lady?" Masaru asked out loud.

"You may call me Tenshi," Tenshi replied, "Now answer our question, where are the Uzumaki vaults?"

"Umm... maybe in Uzushiogakure?" Masaru replied with a cheeky grin causing Sasori to growl.

"Two against six doesn't put you in good odds Akatsuki-san," Nin pointed out, "It will be us interrogating you,"

'Not to mention we ourselves are yet to find them,' Hikari thought to herself.

"True..." Sasori replied staring intently at Masaru and Kenshin, "Numbers matter..." Ten marionettes pounced upon Root members, Kenshin and Masaru reacted quickly flinging ink upon puppets which formed patterns and then set them ablaze leaving nothing but ash.

Tenshi was about to attack but Sasori held her back, "Ah, so you two are Uzumakis. Search for the vaults may have been a failure but this wasn't a total waste of time."

Nin replied with a grand fireball as Feng added speed and power by blowing a strong wind technique into the fireball, but the giant fireball was rendered useless by Tenshi who sealed the fire in a paper. The Akatsuki members were then sucked into a portal. The Captains couldn't help but remain stupefied for a minute.

"So...what exactly did Sasori mean by 'this wasn't a total waste of time'?" Masaru's courtesy.

"He probably wants to make new puppets out of you two," Hikari stated, "Intel on him says he likes doing that," before anyone could reply, "Oh! Captain Inari is here with his team!"

Just then a man wearing a hooded cloak and tiger mask arrived followed by twenty five men wearing the very same outfit.

"Is everything alright here?" Inari asked.

"Where were you?" Nin questioned Inari.

"We split up to search the mountains. I didn't leave anyone behind because there is nothing of importance at the camp..." Inari explained himself, "We found nothing so we returned here."

"Oh."

"So, did you find something?"

"The intruders were two Akatsuki members, Sasori of the Red Sands and a blue haired woman called Tenshi. We know Sasori but about Tenshi we only know that she's a rouge ninja from The Village Hidden in Rain and somewhat skilled in sealing. They escaped using some space time technique," Masaru filled him in.

"Oh..."

"Let us leave," Kenshin said before summoning the Falcons they rode earlier.

"You guys go ahead, I've got some work with Inari," Masaru replied. The others nodded and flew off. The other agents went back to tents leaving Masaru and Inari alone. Inari led Masaru to his tent. Inari took of his mask and hood revealing his features. Inari had whitish skin, messy black hair and sharp black eyes.

"So, I guess you won't be training Tsubasa in Uzushiogakure now," Inari asked.

"Wouldn't want to bring him under Akatsuki's radar, I guess that's a huge relief for you, isn't it?" Masaru replied in a cold manner.

"What? Why would I-"

"Inari, I know about her..." Everything stopped moving for Inari. Masaru continued, "You'll have to forget her."

"I can't Masaru, I love her."

"Ninjas of Root love nothing but Konoha..."

"I haven't forgotten my duties Masaru! Being with Nami-chan isn't distracting me from them."

"Danzo-sama won't see it that way. You have to forget her or else-" Inari grabbed Masaru's collar.

"OR ELSE WHAT?" Masaru slaps Inari's hands off his collar.

"I just delivered two children for execution, you can only imagine what could happen to you and your lover. And you know well you can neither fight us nor hide from us."

Inari grit his teeth in frustration, "I've kept this information from reaching Danzo-sama and people likely to report to him," Masaru reassured him, "But that doesn't mean he won't come to know. So it's best if you chose between Konoha and Nami."

Masaru left Inari behind with that ultimatum. He summoned Kaze and rode back to The Land of Fire. Meanwhile Inari was going through an agonizing inner-turmoil as he stared at his lover's photograph.

**Root- Otafuku Gai Base**

Tsubasa was standing with his tanto out and covered in crimson chakra which formed silhouette of a fox with two tails. Calm and composed, he was surrounded by five shadow clones also using Kyuubi's chakra.

They attacked at once each trying to grab Tsubasa with claws made from Kyuubi's chakra. Tsubasa waited till the arms got close. He jumped high at the last moment and threw multiple wind blades that were red from Kyuubi's chakra. The clones just swatted them away as one used this moment to sunshinbehind Tsubasa ready to slash him with lightning charged tanto but Tsubasa swatted it with his tail causing the clone to puff before even hitting the walls.

When Tsubasa about to land, the remaining clones attacked with a barrage of kunais propelled by wind chakra and tagged with explosive tags. Tsubasa reacted swiftly by swatting the kunais back at the clones with his tails. Before the clones could react the kunais exploded covering them in smoke. As soon as Tsubasa landed a clone emerged from the smoke and dashed towards him with its lightning charged tanto. Tsubasa charged towards the clone, the clone swung its blade but Tsubasa ducked under and slashed at it forcing it to cartwheel over his blade. The clone tried stabbing Tsubasa but Tsubasa parried it and this led to a series of intense swordplay.

"**The girl is watching you," **Kyuubi mused from his cage, referring to Hinata Hyuuga who was watching Tsubasa train from behind a doorway at a safe distance.

'I know,' Tsubasa replied as he parried a strike.

"**Not concerned about a ninja yet to prove her affiliation to Root finding out about your abilities? For all you know she could be the old monkey-kage's little spy..." **Kyuubi mocked.

'Danzo-sama would see through her,' Tsubasa rebutted as he blocked a strike, 'Will you lend me another tail now?'

"**How about another hand instead?"** just then a chakra claw emerged from Tsubasa's abdomen and grabbed the clone crushing it, **"See, you don't need a third tail."**

Tsubasa took in some breaths before making three Kyuubified clones.

"Excuse me," Tsubasa and his clones turned to Hinata causing her to flinch, "Your shoulder is cut," Tsubasa checked his shoulder and found it bleeding.

"Thank you," Tsubasa replied before taking a stance.

"Wait!" Tsubasa turned to her causing her to flinch again, "Shouldn't you, you know, rest?" she stammered out.

"I have self healing powers and even if I didn't I won't have that time to rest on the battle field," he replied.

"Why do you fight for those... those horrible people?" she asked, "Don't you have a family or... uh... friends?"

"No and in Root neither matter."

"Oh."

Tsubasa faced the Kyuubified clones again his cut completely healed, just then the clones lost their chakra cloak and puffed away confusing Tsubasa and Hinata.

"Yo, kiddos!" Masaru greeted them followed by Kenshin and Hikari, "Yeah Tsubasa, change of plans we're going to my base."

Tsubasa marched of the training ground as his chakra cloak dispersed followed by Masaru.

"I'll take my leave, Hikari-san," Kenshin told Hikari who nodded and then caught up with Masaru who was waiting in the corridor. They walked towards the exit together.

"Any reason you didn't leave with the others?" Masaru asked.

"Why didn't you report Inari to Danzo-sama? What makes you believe Inari will stay in Root?" Kenshin asked.

"Inari has been a loyal soldier for as us," Masaru reasoned, "Look I really respect Danzo-sama's law but why lose a good soldier over a small mistake?"

"Danzo-sama wouldn't see it that way," Kenshin rebutted, "Sometimes I doubt your loyalty to Root."

"He won't leave," before Kenshin could counter, "And if does I'll kill him with my own hands."

"And if you don't then I will slay him and then you," Kenshin warned and Masaru nodded in reply. They reached the exit where Tsubasa was waiting for Masaru. They summoned their falcons and flew off in different directions. At the same time in the training ground, Hikari was with Hinata.

"Well? Have you thought about it?" Hikari asked harshly, making Hinata flinch.

"It's not like I have a choice do I?" Hinata replied, as Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"Well, then let's continue with your training," Hikari slid into a stance and Hinata took hers waiting for the other to charge.


	9. Visitors At An Orphanage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. **

**Visitors at an orphanage**

**4 Years later- Konoha- Hokage's office**

It has been four years since the disappearance of Hinata Hyuuga, and these four years have gone without any major incidents, though a cold tension loomed at the borders and within.

It was just eight in the morning, Kushina had just returned from her mission and just had to report to Hiruzen before returning to her flat. Just as she reached the door it opened and Hiashi and his wife exited the office. The couple greeted her with a nod before taking their leave. She entered the office to see Hiruzen smoking his pipe. An ANBU wearing Otter mask stood next to him silently.

"Good Morning Kushina-chan, how was your mission?" Hiruzen greeted.

"Good morning Hokage-sama," Kushina greeted back, "It was another wild goose chase."

"All this office work really stresses me out," Hiruzen replied with a tired smile, "Hiashi-kun and Hinamori-chan visited again asking for any updates on Hinata-chan, I had to disappoint them again," Hiruzen sighed, "Any ways I know you must be tired from your recent mission but there is an important matter that needs your attention."

Kushina nodded in reply.

"Recently the Fire Lord sent me reports of children going missing all over Fire, especially from orphanages and has requested deep investigation into the matter. I believe these unsolved disappearances or rather kidnapping cases are related, even to those of Konoha, especially Hinata-chan's. Kidnappings at orphanages mainly involve adoptions by persons who don't exist. I have already sent ANBU teams to various orphanages of Fire, where these kidnappings are common place. I want you to investigate the orphanages of the Naka Tomeru province starting with the one at Shinja town. This mission is classified S. You may rest now and then leave at dusk." Kushina nodded then wore her fox mask.

"Do you want anyone on your team this time?" Hiruzen asked.

"No thank you," she replied before leaving.

**Root Base- Near Valley of End**

Danzo was meditating, on his mat in a room dimly lit by sunlight the flowed in between the curtains. Suddenly a Root ninja appeared beside him, bent on his knees as Danzo opened his eyes.

"Torune report!" Danzo ordered.

"Most ANBU teams sent by Sandaime-sama were unable to find the connection between Root and disappearance of children as our ninjas were able cover up evidence and threaten witnesses, except for two ANBU teams who were dealt with. However, Mole reported that an hour ago Sandaime-sama assigned Kushina Uzumaki to investigate the orphanages of Naka Tomeru province starting with Shinja Town. She is expected to leave at dusk." Torune reported.

"I see..." Danzo whispered then he jotted down something on a scroll before passing it to the agent, "Torune, brief them. And tell them Hiruzen must not find out about Root at all costs."

Torune nodded before vanishing into thin air leaving Danzo to his meditation.

**Shinja Orphanage**

The Shinja Orphanage was also a church slightly isolated from Shinja town, located a few kilo meters away from the town into wilderness. The children played with a ball in the backyard as a few nuns watched over them.

As they were playing one of them kicked the ball too hard and it shot towards the fence. A boy ran to get the ball, but stopped when he saw the ball stop at the feet of a young girl with long red hair.

"Oye girlie! Pass the ball!" The boy yelled.

"Conan, be polite!" a nun scolded him.

"Please..." Conan added as the girl passed the ball to him.

"Are you lost my child?" The nun asked the girl, the girl nodded in reply, "I am Serah and What is your name dear?"

"Naru," she replied.

"Well you must be hungry, why don't you have breakfast with us," Serah offered leading Naru and other children to the dining hall. Serah and the other nuns went to kitchen to prepare the breakfast.

Naru pulled out a few photos of some children, 'Infiltration successful, nothing suspicious found yet,' she thought to herself, 'I should ask the eldest child around.'

She glanced at every child present till her violet eyes stopped at Conan who was sitting alone, 'He seems old enough to remember details.' She walked up to his desk and sat in front of him.

"Hey Conan," Conan turned to Naru in a questioning manner, "I was wondering if you know these guys?" Naru pulled out photographs of five children.

"Wow, you've met these guys?" Conan prompted out loud but Naru shushed him.

"So do you know where they are and how are they doing?" Conan asked with a broad smile.

"Unfortunately not, I was hoping you knew," Naru replied receiving a sad sigh from Conan.

"Last time I saw them they were taken in by some weird people."

"Can you describe them?"

"Well, Gin-nii, Yuki-nee, Haru-nii, Chris and some other kids were taken by this lady with pearly eyes and jet black hair. She comes every year or two,"

'Sounds like a Hyuuga,' Naru noted to herself.

"But, Raizo-nii was taken in by this old man with one eye and a cross scar on his chin, he had a walking stick and he was wrapped in so many bandages that he looked like a Mummy. This guy came about eight years ago."

Naru's eyes widened at this claim, she pulled a sketchbook out of nowhere and sketched Danzo before showing it to Conan.

"Yeah! That's the guy!" Conan exclaimed.

"Who are you talking about?" Serah chirped from kitchen.

"That Mummy guy-" Conan replied.

"Shut up!" Naru murmured angrily.

Before Serah could ask anything else a nun came running to her and whispered something in her ears. Serah nodded and the two nuns rushed out. Naru got up from her table and followed them secretly. She saw the nuns go to the prayer hall. She hid behind a door and peeked to see the nuns talking to two ninjas wearing black hooded overcoats and animal masks.

'ANBU? No wait! Sandaime only sent me here so these must be Danzo's men,' Naru thought to herself.

"Shinobi-san, we received your notification but I'm afraid no one came from Konoha," Serah explained.

"Are you sure Serah-san? Because our intel said an ANBU would come from Konoha," one the Shinobis enquired receiving a nod from Serah.

'So Sandaime has moles in his office, why I am I not surprised,' Naru sighed to herself.

"Are you telling the truth?" the other one enquired, "for all we know you may have already informed Sandaime-sama."

"No, we are telling the truth," the other nun mumbled quickly.

"Nun, you better be telling the truth, because that will be best for both you and the orphanage," The Root agent threatened, just then Naru entered the room alerting the occupants of her presence.

"What are you doing here kid?" the Root agents asked drawing their Tantos.

Naru stared passively at them then said, "I am the one who'll be asking!" she puffed into smoke and Chakra Chains emerged from the smoke striking the nins on the chest and abdomen. The chains though pierced them didn't injure them but the Root agents felt a huge chakra drain on their bodies. The smoke cleared revealing an adult red head in ANBU uniform and a fox mask, shocking everyone.

"Kushina Uzumaki!" exclaimed the Root agents exclaimed together.

"It seems Root doesn't teach manners," Kushina retorted before turning to the nuns, "Daimyo-sama suspected foul play by people with influence and people in charge of Orphanages for disappearance of children all over Land of Fire. I could have interrogated directly but I doubted that would have helped so I disguised myself as a child and asked other children as well."

The nuns looked down in shame, "we would never allow this to happen if we could only help ourselves, but we were helpless," Serah explained herself, "Eight years ago, Danzo Shimura came to this orphanage. He said he would take some recruits for his Root program every year or two. Sister Arisa, who was the matron then protested, saying she would report him. That monster just cut her throat," Serah cursed as the other nun broke down crying, "He threatened us saying he had support from higher places and that he would burn the orphanage and take all the orphans if we didn't listen. Sure enough, the world forgot who Sister Arisa was."

"Danzo won't cause any more trouble once I report him," Kushina reassured but just then her senses kicked in, she drew her katana in time to parry a rain of kunais that burst through the roof. As she was parrying the kunais a hissing sound alerted her and she leapt for the nuns in time as an explosion and smoke engulfed the prayer hall.

When the smoke cleared, Kushina was shielding the nuns who had lost consciousness. She stood up and turned around to see a Root ninja standing at the main entrance to the church. The ninja had a hooded overcoat and a fox mask, going by his height he was probably around twelve.

'I sensed him just seconds before the attack, did he fool my sensory ability or is he just that fast?' Kushina asked herself, she glanced at the Root ninjas who had attacked earlier, 'He attacked without care for even his comrades. Though they are just unconscious, they could've been killed, this boy is vicious.'

**Root Base- Valley of End**

Danzo was still meditating, when Masaru rushed into the room and stood in front of him, seemingly agitated.

"Is it true? That you sent Tsubasa to take on Uzumaki Kushina," Masaru demanded.

"And what of it?" Danzo retorted calmly, leaking killing intent to remind Masaru who the leader was, yet Masaru seemed unaffected.

"Tsubasa is strong but Kushina is his mother, besides being the previous Jinchuuriki, she is a very skilled kunoichi espescially when it comes to sealing arts," Masaru ranted.

"A perfect opponent to test Konoha's mighty weapon," Danzo commented.

"And might I add that Tsubasa knows little about sealing, thanks to your orders."

"A perfect position to test how he overcomes this difficulty."

"If Kushina wins and realizes Tsubasa is her son Naruto, Root will bear a heavy price for it."

By now Danzo had enough of Masaru's rant, he stood up and met Masaru's amber eyes with a glare, "Tsubasa has been trained by the finest of Root, mostly by you Masaru. You should have some faith in him," Danzo reproached Masaru who nodded having calmed down a bit.

**Konoha- Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe as he glanced at each ANBU assembled before him with disappointment, "A mission from Daimyo-sama himself, children disappear from all over the Land of Fire and my best soldiers tell me they have found nothing!" Hiruzen made his disappointment known.

"Five teams have yet to report Hokage-sama, maybe they found something," Otter reassured.

"I hope so," Hiruzen sighed. Just then the door banged open. Everyone took arms and turned around to find a badly injured ANBU wearing Bear mask. Bear he stumbled as Otter caught him while another worked on his injuries. Hiruzen bent next to Bear who was trying to stay conscious.

"Who did this to you?" Hiruzen demanded promising pain to the culprits but the reply left everyone speechless.

"Ro... Root," Bear huffed before passing out.

**Back at Shinja Orphanage**

Kushina took a stance, her katana poised to strike the Root ninja. Tsubasa in reply slipped a Wakizashi from his right sleeve and took a defensive stance. The more Kushina stared at her adversary the more her goosebumps rose and for good reasons.

'His Chakra is Kage level. Moreover, I see two auras in this, one cold as ice and the other outright evil... yet both seem familiar somehow. Just who are you?'


	10. Kushina vs Tsubasa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters.**

**Kushina vs Tsubasa**

**Back at Shinja Orphanage**

Kushina took a stance, her katana poised to strike the Root ninja. Tsubasa in reply slipped a Wakizashi from his right sleeve and took a defensive stance. The more Kushina stared at her adversary the more her goosebumps rose and for good reasons.

'His Chakra is Kage level. Moreover, I see two auras in this boy, one cold as ice and the other outright evil... yet both seem familiar somehow. Just who are you?'

Another question snapped her out of her goosebumps, "What's going on here?" Conan asked from the back-door as a few more children cowered behind him.

"Conan, get out of here!" Kushina warned. Seeing Kushina distracted, Tsubasa performed wind blade technique and multiple wind blades rushed towards Kushina but Kushina charged her katana with fire chakra and deflected all the blades. Kushina adjusted her Fox mask and glared at Tsubasa, mentally swearing to punch through his fox mask, before she turned back to see Conan and the children still standing at the door.

"Conan! Get the nuns and all the children away from here! NOW!" Kushina ordered before she dashed at Tsubasa and swung her blade but Tsubasa parried and tried to stab Kushina but she ducked and tried stabbing Tsubasa but he blocked and soon they were caught in an intense swordplay.

By this time Conan had dragged the nuns out of the battlefield with help of his reluctant friends while Kushina and Tsubasa fought.

Tired of the stalemate Kushina performed a downward slash as Tsubasa prepared to block. Kushina cleverly charged her katana with lightning chakra at the very last moment hoping to cut through the wakizashi and injure Tsubasa but Tsubasa reacted swiftly by charging his own blade with wind chakra as soon as they connected blocking the katana.

Kushina didn't let her surprise show as she summoned a kunai in her left hand and slashed sideways but Tsubasa ducked under and slashed at her legs forcing Kushina to front flip over Tsubasa and create some distance between them but then her senses kicked in and she did a 360o slash slicing Tsubasa's shadow clones that emerged from the ground.

Kushina turned left to see another clone of Tsubasa throwing multiple shurikens and kunais at her, she reacted immediately lifting a bench nearby, strengthened it with chakra and blocked them all but a hissing sound made her aware of the explosive tags tagged to them so she swung the explosive embedded bench back at the clone, so fast that the clone was unable to dodge and exploded with the bench. The explosion caused benches nearby to catch fire quickly slowly fogging the entire room with smoke and ash as the fire spread to other furnitures. Both Tsubasa and Kushina leapt through the ceiling not willing to breathe smoke.

'This mission was only supposed to be about finding some kidnappers, reporting to the old Hokage and returning to finding and killing Orochimaru, yet I'm here fighting some fucking super ninja,' Kushina fumed as she burst through the ceiling

'She is an excellent sensor,' Tsubasa analysed as he burst through the ceiling, 'no matter how fast I move Kushina is always be able to sense my chakra at the last moment.'

"**How amusing," **Kyuubi mused from confines of Tsubasa's mind as Tsubasa created a shadow clone mid-air.

'What's so amusing?' Tsubasa asked as he focused his chakra to attack.

"**You'll find out soon enough," **Kyuubi assured.

Tsubasa ignored Kyuubi and performed a Fire Dragon Bullet jutsu, powered by his clone's Wind Style: Great Breakthrough just as they were about to land. The combo rushed at Kushina in full speed but when it reached her, she smirked and raised a hand and the combo just dissolved in thin air.

"What you thought Uzumakis can only create chains? Then look down," Kushina pointed downwards and Tsubasa felt the gravity increase forcing him to kneel as a sealing pattern glowed bright blue, he looked up to see Kushina rushing at him.

'She must have placed the seal at the same time as she was absorbing my attack,' Tsubasa realized as he focused his chakra.

Kushina raised her sword ready to strike when Tsubasa looked up and she noticed his eyes blazing blue and just then Tsubasa's chakra burst like hot blue flames that burnt the seal on the floor and pushed Kushina back into a wall hurting her back.

"Impossible! That chakra feels Uzumaki!" Kushina exclaimed but had to raise her hands and form a chakra vortex to absorb a swift rain of lightning shots.

"Who are you? Are you an Uzumaki?" Kushina asked but Tsubasa didn't reply instead firing a barrage of lightning shots which Kushina absorbed.

'She is good. Every time I attack her when she's distracted she reacts quickly. Moreover, she may have rigged this place with seals,' Tsubasa analysed.

"**JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BRAT?" **Kyuubi reprimanded, **"DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT KUSHINA CAN DO?"**

'She can absorb chakra and heal,' Tsubasa replied.

"**And you are feeding the Matriarch all your chakra, moreover whatever damage you may have caused will be healed thanks to your kind donations," **Kyuubi rebuffed.

'It'd be more helpful if you advised me on how to kill her,' Tsubasa countered.

"**Whatever," **Kyuubi grunted.

Kushina had had enough of blocking the lightning shots. Though the pain on her back was gone, the force behind the lightning shots kept her down, 'Uzumaki or not this boy is out to kill me! I may have to kill him after all,' Kushina sighed as she summoned a three pronged kunai and threw it to left and disappeared in a red flash. Before Tsubasa could comprehend the room was littered with hundreds of three pronged kunais. Tsubasa ducked in time to dodge a Rasengan. Then he rolled over to dodge another that hit the ground. When he stood up he felt his cloak heat up and he removed it in time as his cloak burst in flames. Just then he saw a red flash and jumped to dodge a swipe but a flash behind him slashed his back. Soon he saw multiple flashes followed by cuts forming all over his body despite his best attempts at dodging them.

Ready to knock him out, Kushina flashed behind Tsubasa and thrust the katana's hilt at his head but instead hit a half burnt bench which replaced Tsubasa and before she could comprehend a dragon made of lightning chakra shot through the roof and hit her like a bullet train and propelled her very high.

"That fucking hurt!" Kushina cursed as her abdomen was burnt by the impact and shot pain all over her body. Still ascending, she weakly glared into the glowing blue eyes of the lightning dragon which was catching up to her. The dragon opened its jaws when it got close ready to devour her but Kushina flashed into red light as soon as it snapped its jaws close.

Kushina landed at the ledge of the church's roof, she removed her mask and coughed some blood. She tried sitting up but before she could she found herself floating in a sphere of water. She turned around to see Tsubasa holding his left hand towards her at a distance as the wind brushed his shoulder length blonde hair, all his wounds healed and his clones were destroying all the three pronged kunais with lightning charged wakizashi. Kushina tried absorbing chakra from the Water Prison technique but instead felt her own being absorbed swiftly as she was losing her breathe and blood to the water prison.

'He is an Uzumaki after all,' Kushina concluded as she felt her strength leaving her.

"**Well done brat!" **Kyuubi complimented** "You caught her off guard and attacked faster than she could react, now all that's left is to finish her."**

'She's almost dead,' Tsubasa replied as he maintained the water prison and absorbed Kushina's chakra.

"**Brat, when fighting Kushina almost isn't enough," **Kyuubi remarked as if expecting the half dead Uzumaki to snap and burn the place down any time around.

'I must say, I had an easier time fighting the jinchuuriki of Hachibi,' Kushina sighed. 'looks like I have to use that technique.'

'What's happening?' Tsubasa wondered as Kushina floated up straight and her chakra surged.

'Gate of Opening: Open!' Kushina opened the first gate as her wounds healed faster.

'Gate of Healing: Open!' All her wounds were healed.

'She's opening the Eight Gates of chakra, every Gate she releases will increase her chakra, strength, speed and stamina!' Tsubasa realised.

'Gate of Life: Open' The water prison started boiling due to excess of chakra released by Kushina, Tsubasa raised his right hand which sparked with electricity, 'Lightning style: Lightning strike' Tsubasa released a streak of lightning at the prison hoping to electrocute Kushina. The attack hit but didn't affect Kushina.

'Gate of Pain: Open' the prison glowed blue before blasting. Tsubasa barely had enough time to block before he was sent flying off the roof and into the wilderness close by. He managed to right himself mid air and bounced off a tree trunk when the trunk shattered. He crossed his arms in time to be hit by Kushina as he was sent into a clearing bouncing several times. He got up and leapt to right to dodge another punch that made a crater on the ground he was standing on but not the kick which sent him crashing into a tree. He flt bruises all over his body and his mask was on the brink of shattering.

"**My my, having a hard time I see..." ** Kyuubi taunted from his confines.

'This is the first time I've seen you take interest in any of my battles,' Tsubasa noted as he ducked in time to let the tree take the brunt of Kushina's punch.

"**Let's just say," **Tsubasa's blue eyes bled crimson causing Kushina to flinch, **"I want to say hi," **crimson chakra burst from Tsubasa like fire literally heating the atmosphere while a silhouette of a fox grinning formed over Tsubasa glaring at a shivering Kushina with heavy blood lust. Then the head crashed into Kushina pushing her through a few trees and into a clearing.

'Impossible! He has Kyuubi's chakra,' Kushina grunted while she maintained her Fourth Gate state, 'but Kyuubi was 'killed' along with Naruto,' Kushina got on her feet as she stared at Tsubasa, ' Unless... Naruto never died!' Kushina's eyes widened in realization.

Tsubasa turned to her engulfed in crimson chakra shaped like a fox with three tails as his eyes blazed crimson and pupils turned into slits. His fox mask crumbled away in air revealing his face.

Kushina had no doubt Tsubasa was Naruto despite his whisker birthmarks being thickened giving him a ferocious look.

"Naruto?" Kushina gasped, which Tsubasa heard despite the distance thanks to his heightened senses, but didn't react. The only emotions Kushina felt from him were Kyuubi's blood lust from Tsubasa's crimson eyes.

"Naruto!" Kushina cried out but her joy was cut short when Tsubasa blurred right in her face forcing her to sushin away in time to dodge a vicious swipe.

"Naruto, why are you attacking me? Don't you know me?" Kushina asked. Tsubasa turned to her with a stoic curiosity.

"Who is this Naruto that you keep calling?" Tsubasa asked. Kushina's eyes widened for a second before she realized that Naruto couldn't possibly remember.

"Of course you wouldn't remember, you've been in Root for so long. Naruto is your real name and you are my son,"Kushina replied with a smile. Tsubasa stood still processing the new information.

"I guess it makes sense, there aren't too many Uzumakis in Konoha and who else would the Fourth Hokage chose other than his son who was said to be dead," Tsubasa reasoned, "Moreover, I look nothing like the typical Uzumaki but I resemble the Fourth Hokage more than anyone else does and have abilities of an Uzumaki. There is little room for doubt that I am your son."

Kushina smiled having convinced her son of his real identity, "I knew you would understand-"Kushina was interrupted by a powerful punch which sent her flying.

Her son dashed close to her hopping over the tree line to keep up with a shocked Kushina.

"However, as of now, I am Tsubasa and you are a threat to Root," Tsubasa concluded as he jumped above Kushina and pummelled her into the ground.

Kushina stood up from the newly formed crater and tried to reason with Tsubasa, "Naruto, we don't have to fight!" But Tsubasa replied with a large Kyuubi chakra fist into Kushina which crushed her and dug deeper into the crater. Tsubasa's chakra tail held onto treetops keeping him airborne as he kept pounding Kushina with large chakra fists.

Under Kyuubi's chakra fist, for the first time in twelve years Kushina felt like crying, 'This can't be happening,' But she managed to keep herself together, 'No it's Danzo, he brainwashed Naruto into becoming a killing machine,' Kushina grit her teeth and just as Tsubasa sent another punch, Kushina rolled over and released Golden Chakra Chains from her back and wrist. The Chakra Chains rushed at Tsubasa about to wrap him when the chains were intercepted by Tsubasa's own version.

Tsubasa's Chakra Chains were made from Kyuubi's Chakra making them thicker, red in colour, they had fox for spearheads, Kyuubi's Chakra Chains bit into Kushina's Chakra Chains stopping them in their tracks.

Before Kushina could react another Kyuubified Chakra Chain burst from Tsubasa's abdomen and bound Kushina instantly. Kushina's Chakra Chains dispersed allowing Tsubasa's to wrap around her. Kushina struggled against the chains but to no avail, the chains had blocked her chakra which meant she couldn't use any jutsu and the chains were too strong to be broken by brute strength. Tsubasa pulled out his katana and dropped down at Kushina ready to slice her head off.

This was all just too much for Kushina, the son she had mourned for twelve years was alive, but didn't recognize her and was about to slay her.

"STOP!" Kusina shrieked with closed eyes as Tsubasa swung his blade, but the blade never reached her neck. Kushina opened her eyes to find the Chakra Chains holding her gone and so was Tsubasa.

"Did someone call for help?" a voice croaked Kushina turned left to see Tsubasa pinned down by someone in red overcoat and long white hair, "Fear not, the defender of the maidens in distress, hearing whose name the ladies swoon and the villains flee in fear, I, Jiraya the Toad Sage, am here."

"Jiraya-sensei?" Kushina whispered.

"How did you get here?" Tsubasa groaned, "How did you sneak up on me?"

Jiraya pulled out a scroll and rolled it open letting two Root agents outs, revealing them as the same ones who attacked the orphanage earlier, "I suppose you were expecting them to take care of the others, I was just passing through the town when I see these guys stalking some kids, the kids told there was a fight going on here so I came to check it out. As for how I snuck up on you, I'll tell you some other time," Jiraya replied with a wink and a shit eating grin.

Kushina rushed to Tsubasa, "Jiraya-sensei, he is-"

"I know," Jiraya's expression became softer, "To think I would see Naruto again, well and all grown up."

"I don't know you," Tsubasa replied, as he struggled against Jiraya's hold.

"It's useless," Jiraya sighed and lifted Tsubasa's shirt to reveal a seal around Kyuubi's seal, "To be able to fight Kushina, you were indeed taught well but you weren't taught everything." Jiraya told Tsubasa, then Jiraya applied more pressure to the seal and made Tsubasa faint.

Kushina knelt near Tsubasa making sure he was fine as Jiraya got up and resealed the other Root nins. Then he turned to Kushina and asked, "You okay? You were taking some heavy hits when I came."

"Yeah, I still have my fourth gate activated."

"Let's go then. We have lots to do, and one crippled old man to murder," Jiraya ordered.

Kushina nodded, taking Tsubasa over her shoulder, then they left the place.


	11. Search For Danzo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters.**

**Search for Danzo**

**Root Base- Near Valley of End**

Masaru, Torune, Fuu and some other Root agents assembled in Danzo's dimly lit room expecting orders or reactions from Danzo on the latest report brought by Torune but Danzo remained impassive.

"So... what now?" Masaru asked the question that had been bothering everyone.

"What do you want to do?" Danzo asked the agents, taking them by surprise.

"Danzo-sama, if I may I can still catch up to Jiraiya and Kushina and retrieve Tsubasa," Masaru suggested, the only one expecting Danzo to explode any time, "They are still quite far from Konoha."

"And?" Danzo asked strangely calm.

"We can still get rid off the witnesses and evidence, Hokage only knows that we exist but still needs proof," Fuu added.

"And then what?" Danzo asked again.

"And then we lay low till the Hokage-" Fuu paused when Danzo stood up and glared at him.

"Till the monkey lowers his guard, then we become active again, come under Hiruzen's surveillance and then hide in our holes again, like rats!" Danzo spat every word like venom, "ARE WE RATS?! TELL ME FUU ARE WE RATS?!" Fuu and other Root agents lowered their heads as Danzo rebuked them.

Danzo walked towards the door and before walking out he faced the Root agents with authority and said, "Masaru, Torune, call the others. No more hiding, it's time Root sees the light," then Danzo left the agents disturbed by what he was implying.

**Konoha- Hokage's Office**

Dead silence was all that could be heard despite the assembly at Sandaime's office as the Sandaime Hokage analysed each Shinobi assembled before him. These shinobis included some of the Commanders of Konoha's Ninja Force, they were Okami the Anbu Commander, Shikaku Nara the Jounin Commander, Ibiki Morino the Head of Torture and Interrogation and Fugaku Uchiha the Head of Konoha Police. Kotetsu Hagane from The Konoha Barrier Team, Hyuuga Hiashi, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka and the Hokage's Advisers Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado were also present. Reassured that they were paying their utmost attention Hiruzen decided to brief them.

"This week Daimyo-sama had asked Konoha to investigate the case of children, especially orphans disappearing all over Land of Fire. Today we learnt that the cause was none other than Root," Hiruzen revealed earning gasps from those present, "As you're all aware Root used to serve under Konoha with Danzo as its Head till it was disbanded and outlawed after the Third Shinobi War. But now we know Danzo has been running Root despite the ban."

Hiruzen paused to let the information sink in then continued, "I can't afford to have an organization that turns children into machines running independently right under Konoha's nose. In order to deal with this threat we need to arrest Danzo, find his hideouts and his subordinates."

"Hokage-sama, are you giving Danzo a trial?" Koharu asked almost protesting.

"And why wouldn't I do that?"

"We only know Danzo has been running Root but have no concrete proof against him and knowing him he will make sure that we never do. Even if we manage to convict him a public execution of someone as politically important as Danzo will send a negative message to our ranks, that they can not trust the higher ups. It'd be more convenient to just do away with him."

"Moreover, from what we know of Root, the Shinobis of Roots are little more than drones with Danzo the sole brain and the one holding the remote control. If we slay him Root will fall apart on its own," Homura added to Koharu's argument.

"My Honourable Advisers, you have put forward some valid arguments but they are flawed. Firstly, we don't know where Danzo is as of now., how many people has he got serving him, how many bases does he run. Then, we can only assume that Danzo is the only one in charge but Danzo is an old man and very much mortal. He must have groomed someone to be his heir to Root by now. Then there is the possibility of Danzo's men hiding among our ranks, how else did Danzo know about the mission given by Daimyo. And I am very sure he has friends in some good places aiding him and his organization so even if we shoot the old war-hawk down it won't be the end of his nesting grounds. To put an end to Root we need to find and capture all of Root's bases and soldiers before we deal with Danzo. But we must deal with Danzo by exposing him before Konoha and through a fair trial so that we can make an example out of him for all those fanatics like himself who think they are above the law, above Konoha, above Humanity and above God."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "First of all we need to upgrade Konoha's security. Uchiha-san, I want Konoha Police to patrol every street and corner of Konoha and assist Anbu Black Ops in investigating every possible Root hideout, Okami-san and I shall personally assign Anbu teams for this purpose. Then we also need to arrest everyone in close contact with Danzo, Konoha Police will arrest the ones in and close to Konoha while Anbu will arrest the ones outside Konoha. Torture and Information Department will interrogate Danzo's open supporters and known contacts within and outside Konoha and extract every piece of relevant information from them by every means possible. Nara-san, instead of the usual two Chuunin guards at the Gates I want a team of Chuunin guards lead by one Jounin at each Gates, no one will enter unregistered or unchecked, I also want some teams to scout the Konoha Forest. Konoha Barrier Team, you shall strictly monitor the Sensory Barrier, not a bird should fly over us without us knowing," Kotetsu nodded, "We also need to search for bases outside Konoha, we don't know exactly where to look but I believe re-investigating the case of Missing Children of Fire will lead us there. For this task I want the Inuzuka, the Aburame and the Hyuuga clans to coordinate with Anbu and Jounin teams. And all of you must order your teams that if they find the bases do not attack immediately, request and wait for the backup to arrive and if they find Danzo try to arrest him alive but if that is not possible bring me his head."

"Hokage-sama, what of the borders of Hi no Kuni? Surely, we're not assuming Danzo will not escape from this country?" Homura raised his concern.

"Your concern is genuine Homura but it has already been taken care of," Hiruzen explained, "Daimyo-sama has sealed all exit routes, mountain passes and ports of the country with his personal forces and I have already sent many Shinobis to join Daimyo-sama's forces on his request. The traitor won't be able to leave the country."

"As you say Hokage-sama," the Anbu Commander asked, "But what about the moles in our ranks? The mission given by Daimyo-sama was only known to you, me and the Anbu officers involved, someone must have alerted Danzo about the mission. And there is no telling how many double agents there are in Konoha's forces."

"It's not like we can interrogate all our Shinobis to know which ones are loyal to us and who the traitors are," Ibiki stated as a matter of fact, "We'll just have to wait for them to slip up."

"I don't see why not? If our soldiers have nothing to hide they shouldn't," Okami downplayed Ibiki's concern.

"With all due respect Commander-sama, not every Shinobi of Konoha is an Anbu officer and not everyone will take kindly to being under their Hokage's suspicion or the Intelligence Division knowing their most private details. Doing something this hasty could escalate unwanted tensions within our forces," Fugaku pointed out and others agreed.

"There must be something we can do," The Anbu Commander sighed.

"We are already arresting Danzo's identified supporters and contacts, they should have some info on Root and the double agents," Ibiki consoled.

"We can do more, like identifying areas frequently visited by Danzo, keep people who met him and his supporters frequently under our surveillance and check records to identify Shinobis with suspicious behaviour. I would also place guards along Konoha's sewer system. And the old Root bases we should definitely investigate those," Shikaku suggested. Others were nodding convinced with his idea but Homura wasn't so convinced.

"That will require a lot of manpower. And the sewers, most of them are too narrow for any human to fit in." Koharu dismissed the idea.

"Do you have a better plan?" The Hokage asked, no one answered, "Then we stick with Jounin Commander's idea," the Hokage turned to Shikaku, "You will prepare Jounin squads to secure the underground sewer systems," then to Fugaku, "You will prepare a squad to investigate the old Root base," then to everyone, "I will personally check records of every Shinobi to check for double agents. Clear?"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Everyone saluted.

"Then get to work!" And everyone left the office.

**Between Naka Valley and Konoha Forest**

The normally quite forest was put into turmoil as Kushina and Jiraiya dashed through the forest scaring every bird, deer, and what not as each cursed them in their own language. But Kushina could care less, as far she was concerned she had to get her son to Konoha as soon as possible. Jiraiya also wanted to reach Konoha quickly but he was getting concerned about the tracks they were leaving so he decided to make his concerns known.

So after taking a deep breath, and a silent prayer, Jiraiya said, "Kushina we need to slow down."

Kushina didn't react, as she continued with her freerun, taking care not to drop Naruto who remained unconscious over her shoulder. Jiraiya sighed, though he actually expected a much worse reaction from her.

"Kushina, we're leaving too much tracks," Jiraiya insisted.

Kushina looked behind and glared at Jiraiya then looked ahead as they continued their freerun.

"Seriously, even a Genin can track us at this rate," Jiraiya complained for the umpteenth time but Kushina didn't pay him any heed as they continued their freerun, "Kushina, now you're just being outright unprofessional," Jiraiya warned as his patience wore thin. Kushina stopped on a branch ending their freerun.

'Did I push my luck?' Jiraiya wondered, 'No, even if she's angry she has to be reasonable.'

Jiraiya readied himself as Kushina reached into her Kunai pouch, Jiraiya slipped a pair of Kunais from his gauntlets.

"Relax old man, I'm not going for your perverted balls," Kushina assured as she pulled out a three pronged kunai, "I'm just speeding things up, so just hold my hand, and remember just the hand."

"Thanks for the compliment..." Jiraiya grinned, then held Kushina's hand. Kushina threw the Kunai far ahead, like half a kilometre and they flashed into another part of the forest. She repeated the process as they reached closer and closer to Konoha.

"So how come we didn't do this earlier?"

"Didn't occur to me earlier," Kushina shrugged.

"Oh."

And they reached the North Gate of Konoha in a minute, passing by a heavy security at the gate.

**Konoha- Hokage's Office**

'What else could go wrong?' Hiruzen thought to himself as he puffed his worries through his pipe waiting for the records to arrive, when Kushina and Jiraya entered with a boy he didn't recognize at first. The explanations didn't take too long.

While on the bright side Kushina had her son back and he now had some evidence against Danzo, the news of Minato's dead son being alive and serving under Root had heavy implications.

Hiruzen looked at both Jiraiya and Kushina extremely serious, "Are you sure of this?"

They both nodded, an Jiraiya explained "I know what you're thinking. How can this be the real Naruto if the baby that died twelve years ago was also confirmed as Naruto by medical reports? But this boy has Kyuubi sealed within himself, while Kyuubi's body should have been destroyed to reform ages later, unless Naruto never died in the first place."

Jiraiya had a point. When a Jinchuuriki dies there are two things that can happen to a Bijuu, one it'll die. Two, traces of its Chakra will survive allowing it to reform ages later. When Naruto supposedly died they assumed Kyuubi died along with him as they weren't able to find any trace of Kyuubi's Chakra, but the Kyuubi being alive and sealed in the same seal that Yondaime placed spoke otherwise.

'This proves Naruto's status among the living, but that means that the baby twelve years ago was a fake,' Hiruzen realized as he stared at a map of the World on one of his wall, 'But to achieve a hundred percent DNA replication of anyone, I know of only one clan capable of this,' he turned to Kushina 'And they were destroyed.'

"Hiding an organization from us, kidnapping a baby but making it look like murder and killing a squad of elite ninjas I call Anbu Black ops, it seems Danzo has some talented Human resources under him," Hiruzen shared his thoughts.

"Quite impressive for an underground organization," Jiraiya added his two cents, "And someone as young as Naruto being able to fight Kushina, someone must have taught him very well. And the fact that Orochimaru admitted that he 'killed' Naruto, he must have been or still is in some sort of alliance with Danzo. He might be the one who actually kidnapped Naruto and then delivered him to Danzo for some sort of deal."

"Possible, but there's no point in pondering over those things. Right now we need to find Danzo and his hideouts. For that we must place Naruto and his comrades under Intelligence Division under S-rank security," Kushina was about to protest but Hiruzen raised his hand, "I understand your sentiments, but right now Naruto is an agent of Root and a threat. He even tried to kill you despite accepting the possibility of you being his mother and I have no doubt he will try to return to Danzo. We can't allow Danzo to have Naruto back under his command. On the other hand he and his comrades are perhaps the best lead we have." Hiruzen rationalized. Kushina seethed in anger but kept quite seeing Hiruzen's logic.

"Sensei, if you wish to interrogate Naruto let me tell you he won't wake up before two days. I suggest we ask Inoichi Yamanaka to check Naruto and his comrades' memories while they are unconscious."

"Otter! Cat!" the two Anbus appeared from the shadows, "You two along with Kushina," as Hiruzen wasn't willing to antagonize Kushina anymore, "will escort Naruto to Intelligence Division and place him under S-rank security. I will send Inoichi Yamanaka to search Naruto's memory shortly." Kushina took Naruto over her shoulder as Otter and Cat escorted them to Intelligence Division leaving Hiruzen alone with Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, we may have strong proof that this boy is Naruto but we still need absolute confirmation. For this purpose I want you to compare Naruto's seal to the one Minato used. I will have a medic do a DNA test on him and a DNA test on whatever remains of the baby that was buried under Naruto's name," Jiraiya wanted to protest but the Sandaime would have none of it, "This is a matter of National security, I will have no more discussion on this," Jiraiya nodded in understanding, "As for the other two agents send them to Ibiki, I will send someone to have a look. I will also consult with Hyuuga-san on the lady that Kushina described."

"Fine, I will inform them of Kushina's return." Jiraiya nodded and left the office in a Sushin. Hiruzen stared at the spot for some time, solemnly. Then he placed his hat on his desk and slapped his forehead, "I just had to ask, didn't I?" the Hokage sulked running retirement plans through his head faster than the bullet train.

**Konoha- Nanmin district**

Shisui Uchiha was leading the squad investigating the old Root base. The squad mainly consisted of Uchihas but also had some Shinobis affiliated to no clan. Fugaku had been recruiting clanless shinobis into Konoha Police to match the deficit in manpower, but only non-clan Shinobis, not willing to let go of the influence Uchihas held due to the department. The old base was located directly under the bustling district. This district didn't even exist fourteen years ago, it was a forest called Nanmin forest, under which once Root had operated till it was officially disbanded sixteen years ago.

Shisui watched as one of his comrades dislodged the drain cover. Shisui activated his Sharingan and put on a mask before entering. Others followed suite. Making sure everyone had entered, Shisui pulled out an old map of the base and read it before leading his squad towards the base. The sewage system was based on underground passage formerly used by Root nins thus validating the accuracy of the old map. He stopped in front of a wall.

"Danial!" A bulky Uchiha came forward, and pressed his hand against the wall, the wall melted like mud revealing a steel door.

"Ogami!" a short Uchiha stepped forward as Danial made way, Ogami made a few quick hand signs, **"Welding** **Torch** **Jutsu!" **a thin streak of blue flame appeared from his fingers, he sliced the door open like a cheese revealing a dark room, Ogami entered first with his torch as his light source revealing a corridor that led to many rooms, Ogami found a lever, seemingly the main switch, he pulled it up switching on all the lights instantly.

'The lights are working fine, so is the air conditioning,' Shisui noted signs of the base still being used. Ogami dispersed his jutsu and Shisui led them through the corridor, checking every room, till they reached the balcony revealing many floors below them and a courtyard the size of Hyuuga estate below, "Woah!" Shisui worded the shared sentiment of his awestruck cousins and non-Uchiha comrades.

**Naruto's Cell**

This cell was under tight surveillance with Kushina, Cat and Otter standing guard inside, twenty Anbus in the corridor outside and a hundred and fifty guarding the whole Division in addition to a hundred ninjas that worked in the T&I Division. The department was under heavy security due to Naruto as there was a high possibility of Root trying to break out Naruto or he himself escaping the place. Unconscious, unaware and shirtless, Tsubasa was currently hooked up to some sort of machinery by Information Division. This machine looked more like a guillotine with his neck and hands confined, only the execution blade was missing. Earlier a medic had come and taken some samples from Tsubasa, then Jiraya came and took a picture of Tsubasa's seal before leaving quickly. Now they were waiting for Inoichi to arrive.

"I can't believe it!" Inoichi entered the cell, "It's true! Minato's son is really alive! And he looks just like him!"

"Ahem!" Otter coughed turning Inoichi's attention to the task at hand.

"Oh yeah! Check Naruto's mind for useful memories," Inoichi recalled the mission given to him and got serious. He stood in front of Naruto and performed a few handsigns.

"**Mind Infiltration Jutsu!" **He placed his palm on Tsubasa's forehead and entered Tsubasa's mindscape.

"**ROAR!" **Inoicichi was immediately pushed out by Kyuubi's roar.

"The Kyuubi, it's interfering," inoichi huffed out. Kushina checked Tsubasa's seal and applied pressure to Jiraiya's seal and turned to Inoichi "Try again."

Inoichi nodded before going through the same set of handsigns, **"Mind Infiltration Jutsu!"** Inoichi infiltrated again but this time he was punched out of Tsubasa's mindscape and fell on the floor.

"Now what?" Kushina asked irritated.

"He woke up," Inoichi pointed to Tsubasa. They all turned to Tsubasa to find him awake, his cold blue eyes scanning the cell and people around him till they stopped at Kushina who was closest to him.

"Hey Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?" Kushina asked but stepped back when Tsubasa stood up and broke his hands free from the machine before he tore the machine off his neck and smashed it to ground proving to his jailers that his six packs were indeed a result of intense workout sessions.

"I guess that means 'never been better!'," Cat whispered to Otter.

"Those things don't come cheap you know!" Inoichi snarled pointing at the debris. Tsubasa just cracked his fingers.

"A machinery not worth a single penny spent on it," Tsubasa remarked which made Inoichi really mad as he stomped towards Tsubasa.

"You brat! That machine was a piece of art! It reduced the chakra needed for Mind Infiltration Jutsu and increased the time frame by-" Inoichi's rant was cut short when Otter held him back noticing Tsubasa's fingers twitch subtly biding time and waiting to grab something or someone.

"Keep your calm Yamanaka-sama," Otter advised as he gazed at Tsubasa, "Don't fall for his ploy." The Yamanaka gaped at Otter not quite understanding the ploy, "As for you Naruto-san, I suggest you co-operate with us for we have other methods..."

Tsubasa didn't bother answering, he stepped on a debris of the machine and crushed it below his foot.

"What ripping it apart wasn't enough?" Inoichi growled but Otter got the message, 'Not the giving up type, definitely an Uzumaki.'

"Shut up Inoichi! I'll pay for your stupid machine!" Kushina argued on behalf of her son.

"It's not about-"

"Yamanaka-san please..." Otter warned Inoichi glaring daggers, Inoichi obliged and the attention was back towards their captive, "Your bravery is commendable but futile," Otter spoke as he walked towards Tsubasa, "We have collected enough evidence to convict Danzo of high treason, we have various supporters and contacts of Danzo under our custody who have confessed being in cahoots with him," Otter stopped right in front of Tsubasa, "We also have your comrades under our custody, I am certain they can't put up enough resistance in front of Ibiki-sempai. It won't be long before we find Danzo, but if you help us the Hokage may even pardon you." Otter offered his hand.

Tsubasa stared at the hand then swat it away defiantly, "I have nothing to say."

"Of course you don't..." Otter muttered sarcastic as his eyes bled red and the Sharingan came to life, the tomoes spinning wildly along the ring. Tsubasa tried to avert his eyes, shut his eyes or push Otter away, but couldn't as his body froze up unable to move. Tsubasa still conscious struggled against Otter's hypnosis but had nothing but sheer willpower to do so but that wouldn't be enough with his chakra sealed and Kyuubi's blocked.

"**Let me be of some help..."**

When Otter was sure his hypnosis worked he decided to interrogate Tsubasa, "Where is Danzo?"

Tsubasa turned to Otter with dazed eyes and replied, "I don't know."

"What-" Otter was interrupted by a punch to his face that shattered his mask. The mask broke off revealing a boy with creases below his Sharingan.

'Uchiha Itachi!'

"**I broke you out of his hypnosis but Uchihas are masters of Genjutsu, you will have a better chance fighting him blindfolded," **Kyuubi advised, Tsubasa took heed and shut his eyes before attacking Itachi. Itachi waited for Tsubasa to get close before sidestepping and kicking Tsubasa but Tsubasa ducked under the kick and tried a sweep kick to trip Itachi who jumped over. Some more Anbus entered the cell hearing a commotion.

"NARUTO! ITACHI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kushina screamed as Inoichi and Cat held her back preventing her from getting involved, "LET GO!"

"You can't get involved!"

The other Anbus attacked Tsubasa together as Tsubasa waited for them to come. The first one that got close was punched thrice in his abdomen before being flung into a wall as blood seeped from his mouth, the second had her left arm twisted and Tanto snatched before being flung into the first one, the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth earned cuts all over their bodies before being flung into the heap. Just then Tsubasa felt a sharp blade against his throat.

"Drop your weapon..." Itachi warned pressing the blade harder. Tsubasa did as asked, but as soon as the bade hit the ground Tsubasa grabbed Itachi's arm and flung him into the ground. Still holding on to the arm Itachi held his Tanto with, Tsubasa kicked Itachi's abdomen repeatedly to make him let go but Itachi didn't. As Tsubasa kept kicking Itachi grabbed his foot with his free hand and pushed Tsubasa off him. As soon as Tsubasa fell on the ground Itachi lunged at him as Tsubasa got back up to intercept Itachi. But were prevented from clashing again when a chain made of Chakra wrapped around each one's arm. They turned to find Kushina holding out Chakra Chains that restrained them, while Cat and Inoichi tended their mysteriously swollen cheeks.

"Enough you two! Stand down this instance!" Kushina ordered. Itachi was in no position to stand up to her with the Chakra Chain draining his Chakra but Tsubasa already had his Chakra sealed... Tsubasa held the Chakra Chain binding him with both his arms and used his bodyweight and brute strength to pull Kushina off her feet and into swung her over Itachi and into a wall.

Tsubasa's stunt surprised Kushina enough for her to let go of Itachi and Tsubasa. As soon as Kushina flew over him Itachi dashed at Tsubasa. Tsubasa saw Itachi coming and picked up a Tanto lying down to brace for Itachi. As soon as Itachi got close they both swung their blades. Metals rang but their blades never met, blocked by kunais held by an Anbu in Dog mask.

"My my, quite a mess you boys have made here," The Anbu remarked as he held against the pressure from Itachi and Tsubasa. The Anbu pushed their blades away and broke them apart from each other.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Kushina hissed as she stood up.

"Kitsune-san, please call me Inu while I'm under the mask. I was sent here on duty by Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied before turning to Tsubasa, "Naruto, I'm honestly more surprised by your ability to fight while your Chakra is restrained than the fact that you're alive but for all your skills even you must've realized that fighting your way out of a prison guarded by hundreds of Anbus is not an option. In fact Otter-san here is enough to hold you here." Tsubasa sat down with his eyes still shut. A few more Anbus entered the cell and began helping their injured comrades, others surrounded Tsubasa ready to strike at the slightest movement.

"Good," Kakashi turned to others, "Aright, now I'd like to know how exactly did a twelve year old kid cause an emergency with his Chakra sealed?" Everyone turned to the only Sealing expert in the room, much to the Kushina's annoyance.

"Well let's see," Kushina went in front of Tsubasa and analysed his seal carefully as others waited for her report. Kushina was done within minutes and ready to report, "There is nothing wrong with the seal."

"Then what gives?"

"There is nothing wrong with the seal as such but with the choice of seal in use," others were confused, "This seal only seals his Chakra within his body and prevents him from accessing Kyuubi's Chakra. This means he still has Chakra running through his system but locked in his body."

"So, he can use Taijutsu, but not Ninjutsu and Genjutsu," Kakashi remarked.

"Also he still has a mental link to Kyuubi."

"That explains why neither Mind Transfer nor Itachi's Hypnosis worked," Inoichi noted.

"Is there anything you can do about the seal?" Itachi asked.

"Not really, Jiraya placed the seal in a split second reaction, but he placed it in perfect order and in perfect working condition. Adding any more seals could destabilize the seal holding Kyuubi. The only way to 'fix' Jiraya's seal is to remove the seal and replace it with another..." Others were convinced but Kakashi stared at her with a hint of suspicion but chose not to voice it.

"Yeah... I think our young friend would like nothing better..." Kakashi noticed Tsubasa's muscles twitch ready to react.

"I hope others are having better luck," Inoichi prayed.

**Interrogation Cell**

Morino Ibiki was expecting a hell lot of task at hand but was disappointed when only twenty arrests had been made, his consolation that more were coming but twenty would be enough to gather info and satisfy his appetite... For now he hummed a tune as the T&I department was filled with the background music of prisoners screaming and pleading for mercy as the interrogators played punching-bag with them. His guest, a young man in embroided silk tunic, on the other hand would rather be elsewhere.

"If it isn't Muramasa Higurashi, the greatest blacksmith and weapon trader of Hi no Kuni. It's a great pleasure, and it would be an even greater pleasure to use goods Konoha purchased from you on you."

"Look sir, I am just a simple blacksmith, I have not done anything wrong-" Whatever Higurashi wished to say got stuck in his throat as Ibiki unsheathed his Tanto and struck it between his legs and into the chair a few centimetres away from his precious.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ON PURPOSE! THEY FORCED ME! THEY THREATENED ME AND MY FAMILY!"

Ibiki held the blacksmith's shoulders tightly, "Who threatened you?"

"ROOT! ROOT!"

"You can stop screaming."

"Danzo-sama came to me personally with an offer to supply him weapons in exchange for cash and his services. I refused as I didn't want trouble with Konoha, when he insisted I warned him that I would inform Hokage-sama but then he threatened to kill me and my wife and take my sons as his soldiers."

"Are you sure you were threatened and not seduced by your old friend and the profit?"

"It's true that when Root was still legal, I was its main weapon supplier and when Root disbanded my business was hit poorly but not enough to go against Konoha. I did what I did only for my family."

"And you didn't inform us because?"

"Surely, by now you must have realised that Danzo-sama's strength. He has contacts and spies everywhere. I would have been killed even before reaching Konoha and you wouldn't be able to find my corpse."

"Well now that you're in Konoha how about you tell us about these spies and contacts you mentioned."

"I don't know." Ibiki plucked the tanto and struck it closer to the blacksmith's precious.

"IT'S TRUE! IT'S TRUE!"

"Then how did you supply weapons?" Ibiki asked his blade now touching his victim's point of great inconvenience.

"I WAS GIVEN DATES! DATES TO PREPARE WEAPONS! AT NIGHTS SOMEONE WOULD STEAL THE WEAPONS LEAVING A CHEQUE AND THE NEXT ORDER! I SWEAR THAT'S ALL I KNOW! THAT'S ALL I KNOW!" Ibiki plucked the blade and sheathed it to the comfort of the squirming man.

"Sir! Aoba reporting!" A young Shinobi with spiky black hair and goggles entered.

"Report."

"We've got nothing," the young man reported bravely, as Ibiki narrowed his eyes drilling holes into his subordinate but remained calm.

"Explain."

Aoba sighed in relief before reporting, "Most of them confessed to providing Danzo money and weapons, in return Danzo did some dirty work for them. But they claim they really don't know about Danzo's whereabouts or his hideouts."

"Most?"

"Some of them say they had no part in any of Danzo's schemes, one of them even said that this is all a conspiracy by Hokage-sama to save his throne, Hiro made sure that guy won't be be sitting on any throne."

"What'd the hothead do?"

"Hiro actually baked his ass with the Grand Fireball. The old man's critical but alive."

"Did they tell you about the locations? Where they supplied their money and weapons? Through whom did they supply? Anything as such?"

"Negative, they claim they were given dates to prepare supplies, the supplies which could be weapons, food, clothes, cash, etc. would be 'stolen' on the date with something in return."

"What about the Root agents?"

"Inoichi-sempai tried reading the brat's mind the brat caused an emergency situation, the security around him has been tightened but no one's gonna bother him for the time being. Especially not with his hothead mom around."

"A twelve year old caused Anbus trouble?" Ibiki exclaimed with disbelief, "And what about the other two?"

"They're not as much trouble but they are stubborn. All we got were their names."

"Let me see them." Aoba and Ibiki marched towards the cell where Tsubasa's comrades were placed ignoring the sights of people bleeding, hanging, burning, pincushioned and what not. Till he stopped at a cell where two men had their faces covered in bags filled ice cubes were being smashed into each other by a purple haired woman in trench coat. The bags of ice were already stained in blood but they couldn't even flinch as their arms were pinned to the chair.

"Anko-sempai," Aoba made Ibiki's presence known to Anko Mitarashi. Ibiki motioned Anko to lift the ice bags. Anko complied revealing two faces right from the nightmares. Their faces had been smashed so many times that they were painted completely red by blood, even the hair. One of them seemingly dislocated his eye and they would both need surgery. They were beyond dazed they probably didn't even remember where they were any more.

"Sir, meet Jian and Geom."

"They're in no condition to give answers directly or to resist, use the mind transfer or hypnosis," Ibiki ordered.

"We tried that but it didn't work, or rather it worked but they don't seem to remember."

"'Don't remember'?" Ibiki repeated and Aoba nodded in confirmation, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Sir, that means when Yamanaka Sei used mind transfer and searched their minds for the location of the hideouts, he couldn't and when Uchiha Yu hypnotised them and asked for the location, they answered that they didn't remember."

"If they don't remember why are you still interrogating them?"

"They're obviously using some trick!"

"If they were, I doubt they're in any condition to physically or mentally use a trick as you put it," Ibiki rebutted, "I have to report to Hokage-sama any time now. Tell Sei and Yu to try again." Aoba nodded.

"This will be an interesting report."

**Konoha North Gate**

As per the Hokage's orders each gate had a team of guards lead by one Jounin. Like at other gates everyone that passed in and out were thoroughly checked. Everything was normal except the visitor that had just arrived, an old man with one eye and one arm.

"SURROUND HIM!" the leader ordered and all the guards surrounded him with blades drawn out.

"SHIMURA DANZO-"

"I know, I am under arrest," Danzo surrendered with his good arm raised and a smirk screaming he was up to something.

**Hokage's Office**

The Hokage frowned at the report feeling great disappointment. Jiraiya had come just before Ibiki to discuss with Hiruzen if Jiraiya should leave and continue his espionage or stand by but had to wait as Ibiki's report held more priority.

"In other words you weren't able to find Danzo or his hideouts," Hiruzen summarized.

"Sir, the supporters merely supplied weapons, money, etc. They have no clue about Root's whereabouts or any member. As for the Root nins, Inoichi can't enter the kid's head and the other two seem to have 'forgotten' their hideout," Ibiki justified their disability.

"Hmmm... interesting?" Hiruzen mused as if recalling something.

"Has this happened before?" Ibiki asked.

"Yes, just a few years ago I had Inoichi-san dive into Danzo's head. Inoichi searched every nook and corner of Danzo's head but Danzo came out clean," Hiruzen recalled, "It was as if Danzo forgot Root was still operational."

"Sasori of the Red Sand," Jiraiya's eyes lit up like bulb, waving his index finger, "Sasori is known for creating Sleeper Cells. These Sleeper Cells are Sasori's spies who have their memories erased and infiltrate or rather join forces of his target nations like regular Shinobis till Sasori returns their memories. Even the spies don't know they are spies till Sasori reminds them and till then they have gathered a lot of info on their targets. It's also rumoured that Sasori uses a complicated sealing technique for this method while others believe this is done by Hypnosis."

"You think Danzo is using something similar?"

"Either that or Sasori joined Root," Jiraiya guessed, Ibiki, the head of T&I, felt a shiver down his spine.

"Would you be able to do anything about this?"

"If it's a seal I can. But I'll need a Yamanaka and a Hyuuga or an Uchiha. But it'll take a lot of time."

"Well hurry up then!"

Just then an Anbu barged in and reported, "Sir! Report from North Gate! Danzo has surrendered. He is in our custody."

"Finally! Some good news!"

"No Jiraiya... Danzo is up to something..."

"Of course..."


	12. Danzo's Revolt: Declaration

**A/N: Yeah I know I'm late, sorry about that. Anyway, this is the second longest chapter yet but felt like the longest, hope it doesn't bore you guys to death. Please review so that the next ones go better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters.**

**Danzo's Revolt: Declaration**

**Konoha Barrier HQ**

The Barrier Headquarters was located exactly at the centre of the village. After the disappearance of Hinata Hyuuga, the Sandaime Hokage ordered Uzumaki Kushina and Jiraiya the Toad Sage, to create a sensory system around Konoha that could detect anyone entering or exiting Konoha. The Sensory Barrier was their answer with major support from the Hyuuga clan and a reluctant one from the Uchiha. The project took three years to be completed and another year for team selection before it was functional and another six months before the team had enough recruits to function 24/7, with two shifts.

Powered by a steam engine which converts energy to chakra, the barrier surrounded Konoha like a spherical energy field and could detect the chakra of anything that entered Konoha by land, air or water and would shown as a ripple on the sphere representing the barrier but the barrier could do more. When supplied with more energy it could monitor movement of everything within the barrier. Other than that the sphere could zoom into districts and streets of Konoha. The barrier in itself could not be seen by naked eyes or detected by RADARS or even by Doujutsus like Byakugan and Sharingan or by any sensory ability thanks to the seals in use.

However, the barrier could not project the actual visual. It could only project a schematic 3-D model of Konoha with small green dots representing Konoha's Shinobis, blue dots representing the civilians and red dots representing intruders.

As far as the general populace was concerned the Barrier could only detect people entering and exiting the barrier, only a select few knew its real ability, after all no one likes people spying on them especially their government.

The Barrier team was a small department with two divisions; the Detection division and the Interception division. The Detection division located in the first floor, consisted of three Jounin-level monks who monitored the sphere representing the barrier. The Interception division consisted of eighty Shinobis distributed as such; eight Jounins guarding the roof, sixteen Anbus spread out and guarding from the rooftops keeping an eye out for the HQ, four Jounins guarding the Detection Division, twelve Chuunins and four Jounins outside the Barrier room, Four Chuunins running and guarding the HQ's communication systems, eight Chuunins running and guarding the steam engine, twenty Chuunins at ground floor and four Chuunins at the gate. The Interception Division was led by Ryuu Hyuuga, a main branch member.

Currently, both the divisions were working round the clock. Everything seemed normal till a small ripple occurred right on top of the sphere.

"What the hell is that?"

"The roof squad's gone!"

"The gatekeepers are gone too!

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Just then a brown falcon drilled through the ceiling, before the monks could react the bird flapped its wing and feathers shot everyone in their forehead like bullets killing them instantly. Then the bird went through a few hand signs and fixed the hole in the ceiling. The falcon pulled out an earpiece out of its feathers and reported, "This is Kage is to Kenshin! Barrier HQ infiltrated!"

Soon the Interception division entered the room from all four sides led by a Hyuuga, all armed with all sorts of weaponry.

"Don't be deceived! It's a summon!" Hyuuga warned, but before the others could do anything the falcon made some swift handsigns and hit the ground creating smoke. Three ninjas emerged from the smoke catching the division off guard for a second. A second the intruders used by throwing lots of smoke grenades fogging the room in thick smoke as the defenders covered their nose.

"Ryuu-taicho! Our signals are being jammed! We can't reach anyone!" Kotetsu reported.

"Worry about that later, we are surrounded," Ryuu saw through the smoke, "Everyone, back to back," the team did so. With the smoke blocking everyone's sight, except Ryuu's, everyone anxiously anticipated the enemy to make a move.

"Damn! Make a move already!" Izomu made his irritation known as the whole division was beginning to get anxious from the lack of movement. Even the captain though as stoic as any other Hyuuga from outside, Ryuu was getting anxious.

'They have advantage in numbers, they should have attacked already. Just what are they waiting for?' Ryuu wondered as he kept his eyes on every intruder especially focusing on a man with orange hair seemingly the leader. He risked a strain in his eyes by focusing a lot of chakra into his Byakugan and it paid off. He could now see what was really happening behind the smoke, "They're holding their breath!"

As soon as he said that his men fell unconscious one after another, "Shit! Damn you!" Ryuu cursed as his consciousness slipped away.

With everyone unconscious, Fuu waved his hand. A young boy opened a scroll and within seconds all the smoke was sealed away.

"Tie them up," Fuu ordered and the infiltrators got to work. Fuu clicked his earpiece and spoke, "Torune! Status report!"

"_We've secured the ground floor and you?"_

"Secured."

"_I will inform Kenshin-taicho. Over."_

Fuu cut the transmission and turned to the boy holding the scroll, "Sai, set up the seals." Sai nodded and got to work. Fuu walked over to the orb and took charge of the Barrier.

**Naruto's Cell**

It had been an hour or so since the brawl between Tsubasa and Itachi, yet neither had moved an inch since then, as Itachi stared at Tsubasa and Tsubasa seemed to stare right back despite his eyes being shut. The Anbu guards stood stiff as a statue ready to strike at any wrong moves. Seeing no way of breaking Tsubasa's mental defences Inoichi had left the cell to check on other captives.

Kushina felt disheartened, her fiery spirit that had just reawakened dimming again. as she realised just how out of reach her son was. 'Naruto is right here in front of me but his soul remains with Danzo. And with the trouble he has caused he'd be lucky to get a probation. But even then he'll try to return to Danzo,' Kushina shook her head, 'No I've got to figure something out. I won't let my son be taken away from me again Dattebane!'

Kakashi's thought were also running along similar lines as he glanced between Kushina and Naruto. He wanted to comfort her but he wasn't sure how she'd react, they hadn't spoken since the day at the hospital, 'I'm not sure what to do Obito. Every time I try to do something good it blows up in my face, especially when it's a promise. I suppose the least I can do is try that Naruto gets a second chance.'

Jiraiya barged into the cell surprising everyone except Itachi and Tsubasa who were still locked in their staring contest, "Well, I see the kids are getting along. So anyone up for snacks?" Jiraiya asked with a grin holding a few packs of chips, as others gaped at him.

"Sensei, is that why you're here?" Kakashi asked feeling the same awkwardness.

"No, I was actually looking for you guys and Inoichi. Where is he?"

Just then Inoichi entered looking serious and somewhat curious, "Jiraiya-sama, were you looking for me?"

"Sensei's orders! We've got to move!" Jiraya spoke up his mood suddenly very serious.

"Now? But why?" Kushina asked the question on behalf of everyone.

"Actually, you guys might need to reschedule your plans a bit..." a playful and smooth voice spoke up, everyone turned to the door to find a tall young man with red hair and amber eyes smirking at them.

Tsubasa recognised the voice as, "Masaru-taicho?"

**Danzo's Cell**

In a dimly lit room with a tinted window, Danzo sat at the desk placed in centre of the room with his hands cuffed, as he stared at the empty chair opposite to him, waiting for someone to occupy it.

As soon as Danzo arrived at the North Gate and surrendered to the Anbus, the Anbus handed him over to the Interrogation and Information Department. Now he was expecting either Ibiki or Inoichi, the top dogs of the department, to come and interrogate him.

Danzo's back straightened up when he heard the door creak open, after a few steps a person pulled the other chair and took his seat.

Danzo felt his lips curl into a smirk, "So the Big Boss decides to dirty his own hands."

Hiruzen didn't react instead asked, "How did you hide Root from us?"

"By keeping Root away from your radar," Danzo stated the obvious. Hiruzen wasn't amused, in a swift motion he pulled Danzo's hair and banged his head to the desk. Danzo felt the concussion as his forehead bled. The table also suffered a dent from the impact.

"I'm not in mood for attitude, so let me paraphrase the question, where are your hideouts located?" Hiruzen warned as his eyes turned dangerously dark.

Despite the concussion, Danzo merely wiped his forehead and said, "I don't know."

Hiruzen stood up and raised his fist but Danzo interrupted, "Your brutality is truly impressive but of no use for I fear neither pain nor death. As for the information you seek, I have forgotten so even if you were to have a Yamanaka cut out my brain and eat it or have Shisui to hypnotize me into answering or have Itachi burn me with Amaterasu my answer would remain 'I don't know'."

Hiruzen remained stoic as he saw the logic in Danzo's words, "Just like that time when Hyuuga Hinata was kidnapped."

Danzo nodded, "Yes, that time I 'forgot' Root was still running, this time I forgot where Root hides."

"Is it then safe to assume that you were behind the disappearance of Hyuuga Hinata?"

"It is the absolute truth, and I must say the young lady turned out a very fine Kunoichi."

Hiruzen took his seat still staring into Danzo's lone eye, as if trying to read Danzo's schemes, but like Root they were well hidden, "So, why 'surrender' yourself?"

Danzo couldn't help but smirk, "Now that's the question I was searching for, I believe every accused is given a trial before being convicted."

"You want a trial?"

"With a jury consisting of clan heads and the division heads. You may even call the civilian representative if you like."

"That sounds more like a vote."

"Maybe it is."

"And why would I play this your way?"

"Because you were planning to have a trial anyway and I am tired of hiding so I will try that Root gains official recognition. I will plead guilty to make things easier for you."

"And what if you lose the trial?"

"I will surrender completely and so will Root."

"And why exactly should I hold on to your words? For all I know you surrendered so that you can retrieve Naruto from our captivity or maybe to distract us while your subordinates prepare a coup d'etat."

"No Hokage-sama, neither of that. Root's sole purpose of existence is to protect Konoha not to harm her. I only want to convince the people that they need Root and hopefully reinstate Root as a legal organization."

Hiruzen stared at Danzo for a while, then he turned to the window where Tenzo and Okami were standing on the other side. Hiruzen nodded to them before turning to Danzo.

"Very well, I shall arrange a trial within an hour."

"The sooner the better," Danzo nodded as Hiruzen left the cell without a second glance greeted by Tenzo.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect you shouldn't have agreed to his plea," Tenzo complained, "He could be up to something."

"He is, which is why I shall tighten Konoha's security further," the Hokage determined, "In the meanwhile keep your eyes on Danzo." Tenzo nodded as the Hokage left.

**Konoha Forest**

The lively forest reeked of silence and death as the corpses of Konoha's scouting teams littered the forest floor. Of the 45 three-man squads none had been spared by Root's 9 five-man ambush squads. The job didn't require too much effort, all the ambush squads had to do was isolate each scouting team, jam their talkies and attack. Each squad were experts in the field scouting teams stood no chance. The hard part was keeping the illusion that Konoha's scouting teams were still alive, but Kenshin had planned for that. He specifically sent 45 Root nins so that after exterminating each scouting team the Root ninjas could pretend to be the leaders of the scouting teams and answer transmissions from Konoha on their behalf. The plan worked out very well.

A mile away from the scene Kenshin and his fellow commanders discussed the next course of action over the map of Konoha.

"Just why exactly are we attacking from only one side? Why can't we spread out and blitzkrieg the whole place?" Feng questioned.

"Because it's stupid," Hikari retorted, "According to Fuu, Konoha's mainstream forces are evenly spread out, splitting our own forces would be risky."

"Even with my aerial support?" Kenshin interjected.

"Unless, you can summon enough falcons to swarm the sky," Hikari replied.

"But that would tire you out," Nin added, "And put you out of the fight. It seems we're out of options here," everyone nodded in agreement, "Konoha has very thick forest cover outside the walls, our forces can stay hidden up to 50 meters from the walls considering there is a Hyuuga at every gate and 20 meters if otherwise. I suggest we enter by the West Gate."

"But the North Sector is the least guarded and also has some important buildings like the Hokage Tower and the Ninja Academy," Kenshin pointed out.

"Yes, but it also has the Hokage Mountain which makes it a difficult terrain to capture. But by capturing West Sector we will control Naka river, hydraulic turbines and agricultural fields effectively cutting off Konoha's water supply, electricity and food supply. The West also happens to home the Uchiha clan, Aburame Clan and Sarutobi clan. By capturing these clans we could harass the clan heads to surrender."

"Yeah whatever," Feng agreed dismissively, "I still say we climb over the walls and blitzkrieg the whole place. What do you say Masaru?" Feng asked in jokingly, though he really wanted to know what Masaru was thinking because Masaru had not spoken a word since Danzo's orders, and that never happened.

"That plan would work if we outnumbered our enemies," Hikari dismissed on Masaru's behalf, because she knew how Masaru felt about their coup even if he wouldn't voice, 'And it's probably best that he keeps his feelings to himself.'

"But I am curious, about what my fellow Commander and cousin feels," Kenshin dashed Hikari's hope of avoiding confrontation between Masaru and the other commanders.

Masaru remained silent for sometime, as he analysed his fellow commanding officers, though they were expressionless on the outside he could see the warning in eyes of Kenshin and Nin while Hikari seemed nervous and Feng despite his aloof exterior seemed sympathetic. Satisfied with his observation Masaru decided to humour Kenshin.

"I won't lie to you Kenshin. As you've all probably guessed, I think all this revolt and all is fucktarded. It doesn't matter if we win or lose, Konoha will suffer heavy damages, might even end up being destroyed. I've already seen one village's destruction, I'd hate seeing the same happen to Konoha. But anyway, Danzo-sama's set on his decision and there's no changing his mind, so I'll do what I've got to do. I may not like it but I will not betray the cause."

After a moment of dead silence Kenshin turned to the map, "We should leave some troops behind to deal with any possible reinforcements," Kenshin suggested and the commanders discussed more plans.

**Konoha Courtroom**

The Courts of Konoha were divided into Civilian Courts for cases like property disputes and Criminal Court for criminal offences. The Criminal Courts were further divided into Court of Criminal Offence for crimes like Theft, Robbery, Rape, Murder, Drugs, etc. and Court of Military Offence for crimes like Assassination, Defection, Terrorism and Rebellion.

The Court of Military was benched by The Hokage, his Advisers Koharu and Homura, Okami the Anbu Commander and Shikaku Nara the Jounin Commander. Normally this trial would be taking place in Konoha's Court of Military Offence with only the judges, the accused, witnesses and the security present. But this case was special as the existence of Root affected every citizen of Konoha and Hi no Kuni as a whole and so all clan heads except for Uzumaki Kushina and Yamanaka Inoichi, division heads and Kotaru Yamaoka, the only civilian representative, were present. Shimura Danzo, the accused, stood in the middle of the court.

"Shimura Danzo, you are being tried under the offence of High Treason, Defying Orders, Defying Military Orders, Defying the Daimyo, Threatening Citizens of Fire, Hiding and Destroying Evidence, Smuggling Citizens of Fire, Protection Of Children Act, Protection of Orphans Act, Violating Child Rights, Abducting Clan Heirs, Abducting the Jinchuuriki, Undermining the Hokage's Authority, Undermining the Daimyo's Authority, Acting Without Orders, Illegally Amassing Military Force, Illegally Amassing Weapons, Acting Against Orders, Acting Against Interest of Konoha, Acting Against Interests of Fire, Conspiring Against Fire, Collaborating with State Enemies, Conspiring Against Konoha, Conspiring Against Hokage, Conspiring Against the Daimyo and Rebellion. Do you have anything to say before we proceed?"

"No, I plead guilty, for most of them," Danzo pleaded.

"'Most of them'?" Okami asked.

"Yes Okami-san, 'Most of them'" Danzo emphasized, "Sandaime-sama has charged me with Acting Against Interests of Konoha, Acting Against Interests of Fire, Conspiring Against Fire and Conspiring Against Konoha but I appeal innocence from these charges as the sole purpose of Root is to protect Konoha and the Land of Fire at all cost and never to scheme against the very nation it vowed to protect, as such Collaborating with State Enemies is also out of question. As for Scheming Against Hokage and Daimyo, there never were such schemes."

"Shimura-san, even if we accept your plea, that still leaves you guilty for rest of the charges and each charge most heinous in their own right. So tell us, why must you be let off so easily? Why should an organization whose very existence is a gross violation of Konoha's sovereignty and the bane of humanity be allowed to exist?" The wise Hokage demanded as everyone in the room stared at Danzo, each with the steely gaze expecting an answer from Danzo. Another man would have been cut to pieces by the sharpness of the glare the council was giving, the killing intent from Hyuuga Hiashi alone would probably have done the job but the old war hawk had faced many terrifying armies to be easily intimidated.

"Yes, I admit that Root has violated several conventional morals and ethics, and will continue to do so in the future because Konoha's welfare depends on these deeds, on people who can dirty their hands without hesitation while Konoha carries on with a clean conscious. This was the very reason I created Root and it was approved by Sandaime-sama and the previous clan heads under Root Act a year into the Shinobi War. We eliminated several threats against Konoha both political and military without leaving proof against Konoha. We struck the enemy in places none of you could reach. Can any of you deny the role Root played in the war?

"Indeed, with Root's foundation we dealt with Konoha's enemies without raising suspicions bypassing all diplomatic issues because as far as records were concerned Root never existed and so no one could blame Konoha. Few might even argue that Root was the reason wars didn't drag on longer than they did, and a few among them might argue that Root was the reason Konoha emerged victorious after every war. However, what these few can't argue is that Root has committed unnecessary acts of violence even against bystanders and civilians. These acts are as good as terrorism and if ever traced back to Konoha will lead to hostilities against us. This is why I banned Root with unanimous support from the current clan heads right after the Third Shinobi War."

"Like I said, regretful but necessary acts to protect Konoha," Danzo repeated not at all apologetic.

"And why exactly should we allow such despicable acts to take place at all just to get to some people? We are not at war with any country and in case we do end up at war we have a capable military force to call forth."

"WE ARE AT WAR! But you are too blind to see it, YOU ALL ARE!" Danzo seethed, "Tell me, do you honestly believe that the other Hidden Villages are not scheming? Are you unaware of Kumo's recruitment drive? I thought the Hyuuga affair would open your eyes. Are you remotely aware of the activities in the Land of Rice Fields, the country's upcoming ninja village Otogakure and its leader? Do you really think Kirigakure has given up on Uzugakure's ancient knowledge? What has the last Uzumaki done to secure that knowledge? Has your Toad Sage, with all his 'Research' tactics been able to give you even a rumour about Amegakure ever since Hanzo's lock down? And the so-called 'innocent civilians' you fret over, where exactly do you think our enemies get their revenues and resources from? If you all would only take a moment from trivial clan and civilian issues and look outside you would realize that Konoha is surrounded by enemies at every front."

It took a moment for Danzo's words to sink in but the room was filled with murmurs as the jury discussed the new information and the possible truth in Danzo's statement. Only the bench remained quite, somewhat aware of the information they didn't want to go public but now couldn't help but curse Danzo for causing a panic in the council room. Danzo smirked noticing the rising panic himself. Shikaku on the other hand wouldn't stand allowing Danzo to control the crowd with panic and so spoke.

"Shimura-san, the information you give only verifies that our neighbouring states are improving their military strength, which is expected of any military state. We ourselves have undergone some changes to improve Konoha's military strength. If other states are doing the same it still does not prove that Konoha is under attack."

"And what of Kirigakure's ambitions towards Uzugakure?"

"Again, this suggests a possible attack at Uzu not Konoha and let me remind everyone that Uzugakure is an abandoned village with no resources except the rumoured hidden vaults, whose existence is denied by the current Uzumaki clan head. As for Kiri our intelligence confirms that with the ongoing civil war Kiri won't be able to attack any country for another decade or so."

"I beg to differ Shikaku-sama, but my sources tell me that the civil war will be over by this year, and while you may not believe in the existence of Uzu's vaults Kiri and many others do. In fact Kiri has established its presence in the neighbouring Land of Waves."

"Which again does not amount to attack at Konoha," The Hokage rebutted Danzo, "Even if we suppose that our neighbours are scheming against us and that the lives of civilians of other nations don't matter to you but what of civilians of Hi no Kuni? Why should we allow our civilians, our children be moulded into mere weapons to be used and discarded by you as you see fit?"

"To ensure absolute loyalty."

"Absolute loyalty?" Hiashi scoffed, "If you want robots so badly why don't you manufacture them? Why involve our heirs?" Hiashi asked in a voice that seemed to dare Danzo to utter another word and pay hell for it.

"My apologies Hyuuga-sama but you out of everyone must know that childhood is the most crucial time to instil lifelong values like discipline and loyalty."

"ABSURD! You call brainwashing children instilling values?"

"Every guardian has his own way of teaching his ward, from what young Hinata tells me Hyuuga clan isn't precisely the ideal day care centre," Hiashi's anger flushed away replaced by guilt, though it was unlikely that the kind girl would say that, it wasn't false.

"And just who died and made YOU the guardian of OUR children?" Inuzuka Tsume growled.

"The children are the future of Konoha! To maintain Konoha's position at top of the world we need our children to grow into strong and loyal soldiers! This is exactly what Root does."

"And just who asked for Root's help?" Tsume snubbed.

"Yeah we can raise our children to become strong and loyal ourselves!" Akamichi Chouza voiced his agreement and so did everyone in the jury.

"Pardon me, but your version of 'strength' and 'loyalty' is the reason why I believe Root should remain operational."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? YOU CALLING US WEAK AND DISLOYAL?" Others in jury supported Tsume's outrage.

"Well Inuzuka-san, would you slay your children if Hokage-sama asked you to?" Danzo's query caught everyone off guard, "Or maybe Akimichi-san would? Or maybe Aburame-san would? Or Hyuuga-san? Or Kurama-san? Anyone among you?"

Everyone found their tongues stuck to their jaws. Family or nation, never an easy choice to make. When everyone failed to answer Danzo's question Shikaku decided to answer on their behalf, "Shimura-san, the question you pose is a very specific situation that occurs rarely. A Hokage can never give such an order except in the most extreme cases, and I have no doubt that in such a case the Shinobi of Konoha will not hesitate to do the needed. If you doubt me why don't you ask Morino Ibiki about his brother, Shisui Uchiha about Tsuki or ask Asuma Sarutobi about the Incident with the Twelve Guardians? The greatest sacrifice would be the one by our late Yondaime, the one who died sealing the Kyuubi into his newborn son to save our village, the hero whose son you stole from his mother."

"Nara-sama, these are people who have indeed passed the test of loyalty when Konoha asked for it and I respect them. However, I am afraid not all your shinobis are like them else why have so many ninjas defected from Konoha? Why is our defection rate is second only to the Land of Water, a nation at civil war? And do I need to elaborate 'situations' Konoha had to deal with?" Danzo turned towards the Uchiha head, who glared right back, and then to the Sandiame, "Hiruzen, you may be soft hearted but surely you're not a saint yourself. You have taken many questionable decisions and hidden many secrets from the public in the name public interest and the greater good. Then why must you punish me for doing the same? You know better than me these clans are more interested in increasing their influence in this village then dealing with the enemy. The civilians are no better, they send their children to join our military only for glory and salary not out of patriotism. While you all indulge in petty politics basking under Hiruzen's soft-hearted ideals, Konoha's enemies are neither few nor idle. And you expect me to leave Konoha under your care? No. Konoha needs an army whose loyalty is not divided towards their clans but united towards Konoha, soldiers who do not hesitate to erase all threats to Konoha even friends and family, soldiers that have no attachment whatsoever except towards Konoha, soldiers willing to go places where other shinobis don't dare to go near, an army willing to commit deeds that even you, the Hokage, don't have the stomach to commit for the sake of Konoha, an army that will destroy itself if need be all for the sake of Konoha. Root is that army..."

"So that's all there is to it?" Homura whispered feeling anger and disappointment at Danzo's words, "Even after several years of service you find our commitment towards Konohagakure lacking." Danzo realised the diplomatic slip he made as he saw Homura's anger reflect in everyone's eyes but before he could correct himself Koharu spoke up.

"Root is not an army, it's an unwanted weapon. A weapon built using the souls and emotions of Konoha's children."

"Koharu, most of these children were orphans, their lives had no purpose. Root moulded them into fine soldiers and gave them a purpose to live and die for."

"A purpose I'm sure none of them actually asked for," Homura rebutted.

"This discussion is pointless," Hiruzen interrupted, "Shimura Danzo, no matter what justifications you give the fact remains you have committed despicable crimes against Konoha and humanity as a whole, a criminal like you has no right to question loyalty of others. I suggest the board comes to a decision."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Danzo stared at them stoic as ever, but then his lips curled into a smirk.

"Anything funny?" Hiruzen asked.

"I knew none of you would understand. Age and bloodshed instead of making you wise, strong and stern has softened your hearts and made you pacifists, and the present peace has made you blind to the threats that lurk within and outside Konoha and too weak to deal with them as they should be dealt with. But still I tried to reason with you," Danzo lamented, then he stood upright, held his cane firm and declared, "Very well! I declare war on Hiruzen Sarutobi and his allies."

"Traitor!" Okami got up and pointed his finger at Danzo, "Anbu seize him!"

The Anbu guards rushed towards Danzo to seize him, except for one who rushed between them before she struck the other Anbus down with a few punches. Before anyone else could react Danzo and the kunoichi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Konoha- Barrier HQ**

Danzo and the kunoichi appeared in the Barrier Room in a puff of smoke courtesy of a Summoning Jutsu by his subordinates.

"Well done Nami, you may join the others," Danzo ordered. Nami bowed before taking her place with others. The HQ had been sealed off by powerful seal, no one could enter the HQ unless summoned from inside. They had also gotten rid of all the Hiraishin seals. Danzo turned to the Barrier Orb being run by Fuu. The Orb allowed him to analyse every part of Konoha and everyone present within Konoha and about a kilometre around it. He checked Root's 4000 soldiers present ready to face off against Konoha's 20,000. Konoha's forces were much larger but Hiruzen had sent a lot of units outside Konoha. Even now Root was outnumbered five times over, but Danzo was confident that his cold blooded soldiers would crush Hiruzen's sheep.

And while Hiruzen had been prepared for a possible attack by Danzo, he didn't know how many forces Danzo commanded or about their skills while Danzo knew everything he needed to know about Konoha and with the Barrier HQ under him Danzo could now monitor everything happening within Konoha and from what he could see Hiruzen's forces were far too spread out to block his cold-blooded army's onslaught.

Of the 4,000, 3200 ready to breakthrough the West Gate, 500 protecting their rear, 300 already inside Konoha consisting of his 200 double agents and the 100 at the Barrier HQ ready cause chaos from within.

Torune rushed to Danzo, bowed before him and presented an earphone which Danzo accepted and plugged into his ears. He blew into the mike to check if it was working then gave one last look to his soldiers before blowing the bugles with one word, "ATTACK!"

And all hell broke lose as the orb projected Root's forces made their move. Or at least the hell would have broken lose had something very strange that baffled Danzo not happened. Within a blink of an eye the 200 sleeper cells just disappeared, the Barrier HQ was surrounded by Konoha's 500 Shinobis, the West Gate was blocked by Konoha's 7000, 2000 coming in from the North and 2000 from South to flank Root's main force.

'It seems Hiruzen was far more prepared than I thought, but to deceive me in such a manner..." Danzo focused on the Barrier Sphere as his soldiers got into positions, 'No it's too sudden, it's too well planned and it's too precise, someone must have informed Hiruzen,' Danzo narrowed his eyes as Fuu and Torune looked at him for directions, "We have traitors amidst us." Danzo concluded.


	13. Danzo's Revolt: A Question Of Loyalties

**A/N: Sorry about the delayed updates. College hasn't been easy these days but hey I'm back, with probably a lot of grammatical errors and confusing story line so feel free to point them out I'll try to PM back. This chap may be confusing so I'll try explaining it in the next chap if not this one itself. A lot of you guys have been mad at me for keeping Danzo alive, this chap is will hopefully explain my reasons. And it has finally been determined that Jiraya is spelled as Jiraiya and so it shall be spelled henceforth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it's characters.**

**Danzo's Revolt: A Question Of Loyalties**

**Barrier HQ**

"Traitors in our rank?" Fuu asked to confirm if he had heard Danzo right.

"Yes," Danzo affirmed, "How else could Hiruzen possibly know about our double agents? How could he know that our main force would attack from the West Gate?"

"But who?"

"Who indeed?" Danzo mentally went through a list of possible candidates based on motivations then he thought of all the possible ways they could have contacted Hiruzen, only to realize that they could not have contacted the Hokage, at least not without coming under the Barrier's notice, more specifically Fuu's notice.

Without so much as a second thought Danzo flung a kunai at the Yamanaka's forehead, fortunately for Fuu, Torune sent his bugs blocking the kunai. The Aburame and Yamanaka stood back to back as some Root agents surrounded them ready to strike them down any moment.

"I must say I never thought you two could possibly betray me, after all you were my right and left hands. But it seems your love for your clans has been rekindled."

"While I joined this organization only so that my cousin would not have to," Torune admitted, "Over time I have come to sympathize with Root's cause but your rebellion goes against that cause."

"I do not need to justify myself to traitors."

"Danzo-sama, it is you who have betrayed both Root and Konoha!" Fuu reproached, "Root's sole purpose was to protect Konoha and each one of us have dirtied our hands with blood for that cause, yet today you expect us to rebel against Konoha?"

"You have nerves accusing me of treachery, however I doubt either of you planned this rebellion..."

**Konoha West Gate**

Root's main force found the West Gate blocked by Konoha's 7000, while Root's back up force of 500 had split into two to intercept Konoha's incoming reinforcements from North and South.

"Well take a look guys, we've got a welcoming committee," Masaru joked, which his fellow commanders didn't appreciate, especially Kenshin who swung his katana almost beheading Masaru, but Masaru had ducked just in time. Hikari rushed between Kenshin and Masaru before the former could follow up with more attacks.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

"Hikari do not shelter him, he is a traitor," Nin warned confusing Hikari.

"Traitor?" Feng asked just as confused then they recalled.

_**Flashback**_

"_...Danzo-sama's set on his decision and there's no changing his mind, __so I'll do what I've got to do__..."_

_**Flashback end**_

"Guilty as charged," Masaru raised his hands as if surrendering.

"Why?"

"Don't get me wrong, it's not that I've grown a heart or two but I've already told you guys, this revolt is bullshit. It doesn't matter if Root succeeds or not, Konoha will pay the price, a costly one. I mean if we do win we'd still not be accepted by the people, Konoha would become vulnerable to her enemies and be destroyed."

"So you betrayed Danzo-sama? The one who made you what you are today?" Nin snarled.

"Danzo-sama made me a knife to kill Konoha's enemies not Konoha herself," Masaru pulled out a scroll and raised it to show it to all the Root agents and announced, "I've got a written agreement from Sandaime-sama which guarantees that all Root agents who surrender will be pardoned and allowed to start their lives afresh after a probation period of not more than five years."

"We will never betray Danzo-sama!"

"You guys are outnumbered five-to-one, you'll be surrounded within five minutes at most and all your plans have been revealed. You have absolutely no chances of winning. So please, just surrender," Masaru pleaded one last time. The commanders didn't reply, instead they slowly circled around Masaru ready to strike, but soon they they were surrounded by other Root agents who were pointing their weapons at the commanders loyal to Danzo.

"Of course, even you couldn't have pulled this off on your own," Hikari realized noticing many Root agents taking up arms against fellow agents. She also noticed that most dissenters were strategically placed behind and the sides to prevent a quick retreat.

"Fighting is no longer an option, we have to retreat-"

"Retreating is not an option either," Nin rebuffed Feng, "Danzo-sama is still inside the Barrier HQ. We have to retrieve him before escaping."

"Nin-sempai, please lead the army, I will deal with the traitors," Kenshin vowed. Nin nodded before turning to Feng. Feng yawned much to the confusion of the dissenters but then a strong whirlwind surrounded Feng that sent the dissenters flying leaving Masaru to fend against Kenshin.

"How many dissenters do you count?" Nin asked Hikari as Feng stretched his muscles.

"About 300 in the main force. Knowing Masaru he must have placed more in the back up and maybe even in Danzo-sama's force..."

"Then we don't have time," Nin turned to the main force to find many had already perished, "ROOT! SURROUND THE REBELS! CHARGE INTO THE GATE!"

"SURROUND THE REBELS!" Many senior agents repeated as about 900 loyal to Danzo stayed behind to deal with the dissenters, "CHARGE INTO THE GATE!" other seniors cried out as rest of those loyal to Danzo followed Nin's lead, while the Uzumakis exchanged blades.

Kenshin being more proficient with the blade gave Masaru a hard time who was at all times at the defensive, not willing to leave a single opening. But Kenshin didn't need openings, allowing Masaru make distance between them, he charged his katana with wind chakra he dashed at Masaru. Masaru erected a chakra barrier at the last moment which bought him enough time to roll behind before his barrier was cut like paper. Not willing to let up Kenshin followed up with a wind slicer, Masaru charged his blade with fire and nullified the wind blade and blocked a downward slash by Kenshin. Both the blades broke upon contact.

Kenshin and Masaru backed away from each other before they bit their thumbs and went through long but swift series of handsigns and then slammed their hands to the ground, **"Mass Summoning Jutsu!" **and two huge smokes later the sky was filled with two fleets of falcons of all sizes and colours facing off each other.

Meanwhile on the other side of the gate, Konoha's main force lead by Okami had been waiting for the insurrection that Masaru had promised.

"**Okami-sama," **the Anbu Chief heard a familiar voice in his head,** "The reinforcements from North and South have routed Root's rear guard with help from the dissenters and will join you within a minute."**

'Thank you Yamanaka-sama!' Okami drew his ninjato and raised it above his head for his comrades to see before bringing it down and shouting the magic word, "CHARGE!"

"CHARGE!" Kakashi and Jiraiya repeated followed by Itachi as Konoha's main force rushed to crush the rebellion with a battle cry.

The soldiers loyal to Root didn't cower despite their predicament, instead chose to charge towards Konoha's forces while a portion stayed behind to deal with the dissenters.

Root's charge was spearheaded by Feng who unleashed a huge storm of wind on Konoha's forces which was nullified by Itachi's grand fireball. Nin charged towards Konoha but Okami blocked his way with dual blades poised to strike Nin down.

Having charged straight into Konoha ranks, Hikari was on a killing streak, as for every step she took someone died at her hands or rather claws as she poised them to be, using her own variation of the Gentle Fist that she called the Lion's Claws. With her body charged by lightning chakra she was too fast for anyone too dodge. A few Konoha ninjas managed to survive and were flashed out of the battlefield but for most Hikari made it a point to strike their vitals. Her wrath came to a pause when Jiraiya leapt in front of her, glaring with toad like eyes and red highlights. Hikari dashed at Jiraiya determined to shred him like the rest, but the Toad Sage ducked effortlessly as Hikari was sent flying by an unseen force.

'What was that?' Hikari thought recalling nothing but the shift of air hitting her as she got up while rubbing her cheek somewhat dizzy, 'It was like a meteor struck me out of nowhere.'

"I'd write epitomes about your beauty and bravery for being alive after being hit by that," Jiraiya slipped into a fighting stance before dashing behind her, "Had you not killed my comrades." Jiraiya slammed the ground as Hikari somersaulted away from Jiraiya.

**T&I Department- Basement**

Inoichi was latched on to a huge machine via a helmet with many wires attached while Kushina drank some water before passing the bottle to Inoichi who nodded in gratitude before taking a few sips.

"Kushina-san, are you okay?" Inoichi asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm good to Hiraishin another legion or so," Kushina gave a reassuring smile, "What about you? You've been latched on to that machine for an hour or so?"

"I will not be feeling any strain as the CCD runs on electricity," Inoichi replied, "Though I'm glad the machine actually worked. I was afraid it would get overloaded due to connecting with so many people."

"And at right time as well," Ibiki complimented as Shikaku and Hiruzen nodded.

"Kushina, could you send the units that have surrounded the Barrier HQ inside?" Hiruzen asked.

Kushina shook her head in negative, "The HQ is too small for 500 soldiers, they'd not fit let alone be able to fight in that space."

"Troublesome," Shikaku grunted, "Not that we actually need all of them to charge in at once. We'll deal with the HQ the same way we dealt with the double agents. This time we'll send in ten Anbus in and out of the HQ at a time, each will deal with at least one Root agent before being teleported out. This way we will have the HQ back in ten rounds flat."

"Sure, but I call-"

"I shall deal with Danzo myself," Hiruzen interrupted Kushina.

"What? But why? I have every right to rip that bastard into pieces!"

"And so do many others! You at least have your son back, while Hiashi still has no clue about his daughter!" Kushina flinched slightly at Hiruzen's outburst, "Besides, you are really needed here. You are the only one who can transport our forces instantly. You can save many lives by teleporting the injured soldiers to the hospital."

"Hokage-sama! Fuu-san's cover has been blown! He's requesting immediate back up!"

"Al right! Let's go!" Kushina cracked her fingers before placing her hand on Inoichi's helmet and Inoichi placed his hand on Kushina's forehead. Inoichi formed a mental connection between Kushina and Fuu allowing Kushina to see what Fuu was seeing which happened to be the Barrier Orb.

"**Hiraishin!" **Kushina teleported Hiruzen to his soldiers around the Barrier HQ.

"I must say Nara-sama, I wasn't sure about your plan at first," Ibiki congratulated.

"Please, we wouldn't be here if Masaru-san hadn't informed us in time," Shikaku pointed out humbly, "Kushina's Hiraishin and Inoichi's Chakra Communication Device did the rest, now the rest is up to Hokage-sama."

"Precisely, things have played out far too well..."

_**Flashback**_

_**Hokage's office- about hour and half earlier**_

"_No Jiraiya... Danzo is up to something..." The Old Hokage warned._

"_Of course..." A playful yet unfamiliar voice confirmed, the occupants of the office turned to the door to find a young man with long unruly red hair standing behind the Anbu who had reported Danzo's capture, "_

"_Root!" the Anbu recognized the man by his uniform and reached for his tanto but the red head raised his hands._

"_Relax dude! I'm here to help!"_

"_Firstly, who are you?" Ibiki asked._

"_Uzumaki Masaru, Captain of Root's Valley of End Base," Masaru replied._

"_And what help may I expect from a hostile force?" the Hokage enquired._

"_Information about an upcoming rebellion..." Dead silence fell over the office for seconds that felt like centuries._

"_I suppose it is possible but there have been no reports of-"_

"_The Barrier HQ has been taken over by Root, and your scouting teams are being eliminated as we speak, yet you know nothing, that's just how sneaky we are." _

"_Can you prove it?" Hiruzen asked. Masaru pulled out a few scrolls and laid them out on the desk for everyone to read. The scrolls contained orders of preparations for war, maps of Konoha and plans for war._

"_While the scrolls seem legitimate, how do I know this is the exact plan?" Hiruzen asked, "Why should I even trust you?"_

"_Could you just call a Yamanaka and be done with it?"_

"_That won't do," Ibiki replied, "As we already reported to Hokage-sama, Root has found a way to keep their soldiers' minds safe from mind reading techniques."_

"_Yeah I know I'm the one who designed the seal, I can show you how to detect and break it," Masaru offered and the others thought over it._

"Of course only an Uzumaki could come up with something like that. _But being the creator of the seal makes you even more suspicious," Jiraiya pointed out._

"_Hokage-sama, I know I haven't done anything worth proving that I'm on your side but just think about. In any mission, being incognito is the greatest advantage a shinobi can have and sneak attacks are Root's general modus operandi. Clearly you guys didn't even realise that there's an army in the Forest or that the HQ has been taken over or your scouting teams are gone. By the time we attack you'll be caught off guard despite all your preparations. Why on Earth would Danzo-sama give up such an advantage by sending me here?" _

"_You made some good points there young man," Hiruzen stroked his goatee as Jiraiya and Ibiki looked on with great interest, "Anbu! Call the Honourable Advisers, the Military Police Head, the Jounin and the Anbu commanders! Brief them on the way, "The Anbu officer did as asked and brought the advisers, the commanders and the Police Head within five minutes._

"_So you claim that Danzo is planning an attack?" Shikaku asked Masaru who nodded._

"_And how do we know he's on our side?" Okami asked the kage._

"_We don't," the Nara replied on the kage's behalf, "I know it's troublesome but we'll have to take his word for it. I suggest we gather as much info from him as possible and rate our trust meters based on the accuracy."_

"_Well let me go first," Jiraiya turned to Masaru, "How exactly did you go undetected by the Barrier? It doesn't matter whether the HQ has been taken over or not you'd still be detected by the party in control. Wouldn't your boss be aware of your betrayal by now?" _

"_I entered Konoha just a few moments before Root attacked and I was detected by the HQ but I didn't raise any alarms because," Masaru pulled out a few documents, "As per Konoha's records I am Liu Zhi, a merchant and scholar from the Land of The Wise. And although Root has taken over the HQ by now, they can't detect me, my friend is making sure of that."_

"_If you had entered before the HQ was attacked why arrive now?" Okami asked._

"_I was avoiding coming under the notice of Root's double agents, plus the attack it happened almost five minutes after I entered."_

"_And how many double agents are there?" Koharu asked. _

"_As of now there are 200 double agents waiting for the signal before the run amok. All of them are registered ninjas of Konoha. I don't know where their exact positions but..." Masaru dropped a few stacks of files on the desk, "I know them."_

"_And what about Root's forces?" Shikaku asked, "Tell us about the numbers, positions, weapons, leaders, strengths, weaknesses, the people to look out for?"_

"_Including the double agents we've got 4000 in our army, none below Chuunin level even the kids, so I suggest you don't hold back. However out of those I've got at least 200 not too keen about the plan. So that cuts it to 3800. There'll be hundred in the HQ, 200 around Konoha and the rest in the forest, we've still not decided our final positions as this whole rebellion was decided at the last moment. Other than that Root specializes in assassinations and sneak attacks. Most of the soldiers would barely hold ground in a face to face all out war against a large army on even grounds but even then they'll fight to the last unless ordered to retreat but they can't retreat till Danzo-sama is still inside. Though the commanders are an army by themselves. First off, Nin, he's the most senior member, he may look all brawls but he's cunning and good at Taijutsu and can use Fire jutsu. We've got Feng, he's a wind specialist and he's really good with it. He can nullify fire attacks, he's also a good tracker. There's Hyuuga Hikari, she's got the strongest Byakugan ever able to detect up to a kilometer in a rainforest at maximum strain of course, at normal days she keeps her radius up to four hundred meters."_

"_An average Hyuuga can detect only up to a fifty meters in same condition, the maximum recorded distance was said to be hundred meters," Fugaku interjected._

"_Yeah but that's not all, She's got her unique and nasty version of the Gentle Fist, she calls Lion's Claws, and as the name suggests she rips people apart with her claws by concentrating her chakra to her fingertips and can incorporate Lightning chakra with her style to increase her speed and block chakra at far range. And last but the toughest one would be Uzumaki Kenshin. Proficient in sealing techniques, and with the Uzumaki Techniques. He is also a deadly swordsman and can summon falcons. The falcons are the ones you'll have to look out for, they can break sound barrier any time they feel like and can use their feathers like bullets. But don't worry I can also summon falcons we'll even each other out."_

_"More Uzumakis?" Homura frowned as Masaru nodded in reply._

"_Why do you still call him Danzo-sama?" Fugaku asked._

"_Force of habit," Masaru shrugged as the others exchanged looks before accepting his answer._

"_Jiraiya, I want you to personally scout the Barrier HQ and the Forest to confirm this!"_

"_My friend will make sure the HQ doesn't detect you but he can't do anything about Hikari and Kenshin."_

"_Scrap it kid! I've snuck up on enough Hyuugas and Uzumakis in my life!" Jiraiya grumbled his eyes flashing green and eyes gaining red highlight as he jumped out of the window._

"_The Sage Mode..." Hiruzen whispered as everyone raised an eyebrow, "So is there anything else you would like to discuss?" Masaru nodded._

"_Hokage-sama, I believe there are even more Root soldiers who are uneasy with Danzo-sama's plan, however they can't voice it as they have been trained not to. But I believe if they're given an incentive they will join our side."_

"_You are asking for immunity on behalf of them?" Hiruzen stated rather than asked._

_Masaru nodded, "And of course for those who already pledged their allegiance to you."_

_Okami wanted to protest but the Hokage raised his hand, "While I can't guarantee you and other potential dissenters complete immunity I can guarantee some leeway. Every Root agent who defects from Root and surrenders or joins Konoha's mainstream forces will be given a chance to join Konoha as a citizen or shinobi after the war, with a probation period of not more than five years."_

"_That's very kind of you," Masaru nodded in gratitude._

"_Do not count yourself lucky yet boy, we still don't trust you," Okami grunted, Homura and Koharu agreed internally._

"_It could take a while, how about we go through the files Masaru-san gave and Hokage-sama's personal investigations?" Shikaku suggested, and everyone agreed. Soon the higher ups of Konoha got down to work and divided their files as Masaru waited anxiously. The information provided by Masaru matched and even supplemented what their investigations couldn't find. It took them only half an hour when Jiraiya entered._

"_It's true, every bit. Plus they plan on attacking via the West Gate," Jiraiya reported._

"_The West sector has some important infrastructure like the Hydro Power Station and houses the noble clans of Konoha," Shikaku analysed the logic behind Root's move, while Fugaku grit his teeth trying to contain his anger._

"_Well I suppose their is no longer any need for keeping Danzo under custody or giving him a fair trial," Hiruzen sighed, before he took out a scroll and scribbled down the Immunity contact._

"_I suggest we go on with the trial," Shikaku suggested and everyone responded with that look, "No seriously, think about it. They may be less in numbers but they are almost ready to attack, what we need is time to prepare a counter attack."_

"_So we let Danzo think tat everything is going according to his plan and strike at the last moment," Hiruzen summarized what_

"_How about we just use Danzo-sama as our hostage?" Masaru suggested._

"_Danzo didn't enter Konoha without precautions, you yourself stated that you don't know where his double agents are," Shikaku reminded Masaru, "On that note just killing him won't do he has capable generals to succeed him, we have to cripple if not eliminate Root for a victory."_

"_That is easier said than done," Homura rebuffed, "The amount of coordination required to pull this off is very high."_

"_Then there is also the matter of keeping our movements out of Danzo's radar," Koharu added, "To deal with this invasion we need a sizeable army and mobilize them fast."_

"_That will not be a problem," Shikaku assured with confidence as everyone gave him a questioning look, "Ibiki-san, I think its time we test drive the CCD."_

"_CCD?" Fugaku asked._

"_Chakra Communication Device, developed by T&I dept., it's a machine that in theory will allow us to form a mental connection with all our allies."_

"_If it works, Kushina can use the mental link as a marker to teleport our soldiers with her Hiraishin," Shikaku finished._

"_It's a good plan but it all rides on the CCD and Kushina-chan's reserves," Hiruzen got up, "But I have faith in my ninjas." Hiruzen gave the green signal. _

_**Naruto's Cell**_

_Everyone stared at the new arrival wearily except Jiraiya who already met Masaru._

"_It's okay guys, he's with us," Jiraiya assured. _

_The Anbu closest to Tsubasa slipped his hand into his pouch but the next moment he was gasping for air courtesy of a knee to his gut from Masaru before his arm was twisted immobilizing the Anbu while his comrades turned their blades towards Masaru._

"_What the hell man!" Jiraiya cursed._

"_This is the dude we've been looking for," Masaru removed the Anbu's mask as Jiraiya's eyes widened in realization and the rest looked on in confusion._

"_Wait! That's Kyo! But where's Suib?" An Anbu blurted._

"_What's going on now?" Ibiki entered, "Oh, you found the traitor."_

"_What's going on here?" Kushina demanded, while Kakashi studied Masaru who seemed very familiar to him._

"_Well, Kyo-san over here happens to be Root's double agent," Jiraiya explained, "He was probably here to help Naruto escape."_

"_You bastard, you sold us out! Danzo-sama will have your head for this," Kyo snarled at Masaru._

"_Now Kyo-san, what did Danzo-sama teach us about emotions?" Masaru chided Kyo._

"_Take the traitor away!" Itachi ordered and the Anbu guards obeyed._

"_Al right! I'm sure you guys have lots of questions, but you need to know only one thing," Everyone had their eyes on Masaru, "Danzo-sama will attack Konoha today." Masaru's words blew everyone's mind out, before anyone else could argue Jiraiya filled them in. _

"_It's true, we have confirmed that the Barrier HQ has been taken over by Root, Konoha's scouting teams that were scouting Konoha Forest have all been eliminated and there's a sizeable legion of shinobis planning to attack Konoha. The good news is that a good portion of Root's soldiers don't feel a coup is a good idea. Now-"_

_While everyone was distracted by Masaru and Jiraiya explaining the situation Tsubasa dashed towards the door and would have gotten away had he not crashed into a wall of chakra. He turned around to see Masaru smirking._

"_Now Tsubasa-kun, it's not break yet," Masaru joked, while the others were too surprised by Masaru's jutsu to twitch their eyes at his joke._

"_You're an Uzumaki?" Kushina asked her mouth agape._

"_Uzumaki Masaru," Masaru introduced himself._

"_Just how many Uzumakis are there in Root?" Inoichi asked truly intrigued. _

"_Many, I'll call them over for dinner after we're done okay?" Masaru grinned as others felt their eyes twitching._

"_Why?" Tsubasa asked Masaru as Kushina felt something other than coldness from Tsubasa's chakra though it was very faint, "Why are you acting against Danzo-sama? You taught me everything I know. You were the one who taught me absolute loyalty towards Danzo-sama."_

"_No that's not what I taught you," Masaru looked into Tsubasa's eyes, "I only taught you how to fight, Danzo-sama is the one who taught us both absolute loyalty. But not just to himself or Root but towards Konoha. Root was created to destroy Konoha's enemies not Konoha itself. Danzo-sama once told me that Konoha is a tree and we are the Roots which hold up that tree but never see the light or feel the warmth of the Sun," Masaru ruffled Tsubasa's hair a bit, "But don't worry too much about all this, this war will be over before you know it. Just sit back and relax for once, okay?" Tsubasa stood still his head spinning with confusion, Masaru made sense but right from his birth he had been taught to obey Danzo without questions. _

"_Follow me to the basement, we'll explain everything on the way," Ibiki led the group to the basement leaving Tsubasa alone with his inner turmoil and the guards._

_**T&I Department- Basement Room**_

_At the basement Shikaku was helping Aoba set up the machine as Hiruzen watched over. Soon Ibiki entered followed by the group. Inoichi greeted the Hokage before latching himself to the machine as Shikaku helped him._

"_I believe Morino-san has made you aware of the predicament at hand," The Hokage asked wasting no time on greetings as the group nodded, "Good now let us get to work."_

"_Before that," Inoichi interrupted, "Let me warn you that the Chakra Communication Device is still in experimental stage. It can cover an are up to the Konoha Forest but connecting with an army might overload the machine."_

"_We will have to take the risk, firstly let's start by creating a mental link with Yamanaka Fuu who happens to be controlling the Barrier. Fuu will help us locate all the double agents and keep track of Root's movement. Then you will form mental links with all our loyal forces and Masaru's forces and connect them with Kushina. Kushina will teleport Fugaku's unit to deal with the double agents at my signal. At the same instant you will teleport Konoha's mainforce to the West Gate and flanking unit A to one kilometre North and B to one kilometre South of Root's mainforce."_

"_Morino-san start the CCD," Inoichi requested. Ibiki started the machine checking the monitor, 'Fuu is still alive?'_

"_The CCD is online, all systems running in optimal condition," Ibiki reported._

"_Masaru-san, I need your help to find Fuu's chakra signature," Masaru nodded and placed his hand over Inoichi's helmet while Inoichi concentrated on finding the required chakra, __**"Fuu-san, can you hear me?"**_

"_**Yes, who are you?"**_

"_**I am Yamanaka Inoichi, I am contacting you via the Chakra Communicaton Device. I am of the understanding that you are helping Masaru-san to thwart Danzo's rebellion."**_

"_**Yes Inoichi-sama, it's good to know Masaru-san made it, but how may I help you?"**_

"_**Well this is the plan..." **_

_Flashback end_

"You are right," Shikaku stroke his goatee, "Things have played out very smoothly so far, let's hope it continues to do so." Everyone nodded.

**Barrier HQ**

Danzo watched from the window as Hiruzen joined his soldiers around the HQ. Hiruzen turned up to the window looking right at Danzo. Behind Danzo he could see Fuu and Torune surrounded by other Root ninjas.

"Danzo! You have failed! Give up and make matters easier for us both!" Hiruzen gave Danzo his final warning.

Danzo scoffed, "I've gone through too much trouble to turn back Hiruzen!" Danzo signalled for his soldiers to attack as Hiruzen sighed.

Before anyone could react, ten Anbus flashed behind ten Root nins, killed them and disappeared. This happened ten times and like Shikaku predicted the HQ was secured within ten rounds. Only Fuu and Torune were remained standing leaving Danzo alone. The child soldiers were merely knocked out as per Hiruzen's orders.

Danzo watched astonished as his unit was wiped out within ten seconds, when Hiruzen flashed behind him with a kunai ready to slice his throat. Hiruzen had given Danzo enough chances but no more he sliced Danzo's throat but the blade drew no blood.

Danzo elbowed Hiruzen sending him a few steps back, Hiruzen clutched his ribs and looked at Danzo in confusion. Danzo turned around, the skin of his neck had a very thin scratch mark which healed rather quickly. He unwrapped his bandages revealing his face and arm to be perfectly fine except for the fact that the skin tone didn't match the rest of his body. But what truly appalled the Sandaime was the sight of a face on Danzo's right chest, a face Hiruzen held dear to his heart.

"I suppose the Uzumaki brat told you all you needed to know about the war, but even he is not aware of every secret Root holds, in fact no one knows about this one," Danzo claimed, "Except of course your ex-favourite student."

"How dare you Shimura!" Hiruzen growled, "How could you defile our sensei!"

"Defile?" Danzo asked in a remorseless tone, "This is not defiling, if anything I have revived our sensei. This is my first step towards reviving Konoha's glory as it was during Hashirama-sama's reign."

"**Hokage-sama?"**

'Do not worry Yamanaka-san, Danzo may have learnt a new trick but in the end he is just an old dog.'

"**You've done enough already," **A different voice made her concern known, **"You don't have to do this yourself."**

'Maybe, but this time he made it very personal.' Hiruzen stood straight looking and glared at Danzo. His soldiers started entering the HQ soon surrounding them both, ready to strike Danzo down at Hiruzen's signal, but Hiruzen didn't give it.

"I must say, this is a great opportunity for you to measure your prowess with Hashirama-sama!" Danzo boasted before going through a few handsigns as thin grass roots cracked through the floor and whipped the Anbus out of the HQ before covering enclosing the room leaving Hiruzen and Danzo to each other.

"You are not even worthy of the dirt beneath Shodaime-sama's sandals," the man known as the Professor bit his thumb before slamming the ground and summoning the Monkey King Enma. Enma didn't need to ask any questions, when he saw Danzo he knew what his summoner wanted and transformed into a black staff.

"**Sarutobi, do not let your anger get the better of you and do not let your guard down," **the Monkey King warned as Sarutobi swung the staff around before taking pose looking more like a Samurai than a ninja with his black armour and staff.

**Jiraiya vs Hikari**

As they fought Hikari got the hang of Jiraiya's powers, Hikari was able to dodge Jiraya's Sage chakra attacks by judging the shift in air pressure and her speed enhanced by lightning however Jiraiya's Toad Sage Fist allowed him to dodge Hikari's attacks at the last moments leaving them locked in a stalemate.

Hikari fired a few lightning needles at Jiraiya who didn't even dodge it as the needles blocked a few chakra points but only for a few seconds. Jiraiya huffed in a lot of air before unleashing a **"Firestyle: Dragon Bullet jutsu!"**

Hikari perfomed a heavenly spin creating a chakra dome round herself blocking the fire bullet, but Jiraiya leapt above the dome ready with a Rasengan aiming for the axis of the spinning dome, knowing well that any spinning object is the slowest at its pole, thus the greatest weakness of the Hyuuga clan's famed perfect defence.

But Hikari wasn't prepared to be ground like wheat, she increased her speed of rotation, when Jiraiya descended ready to slam his Rasengan into the Heavenly Spin, Hikari raised her fist, as her dome turned into a drilling cone aimed at Jiraiya.

"**RASENGAN!"**

"**SKYWARD DRILL!"**

The opponents screamed as their attacks collided, pushed against each other before exploding into a brilliant flash of light followed by dust. When the dust cleared away Jiraiya stood still with his arms folded as he watched Hikari dash off towards the Barrier HQ like the wind before jumping over a building and being grabbed by a silver falcon flying at Mach 10.

'Kushina.'

"**Yeah I know." **And Jiraiya disappeared in a flash of red light.

**Itachi vs Feng**

Under normal circumstances Itachi would have decimated Feng, Uchihas had natural affinity for fire which was superior to wind. However, Feng was not normal circumstance, Feng was the wind. For every fire jutsu that Itachi blew at Feng none reached the target as Feng created air vacuums between himself and the fire.

Having enough of defence, Feng went on the offensive unleashing a torrent of wind blades at Itachi shredding him into millions of crows that attacked Feng as the real Itachi tried to stab Feng's back but barely ducked as Feng blew an air bullet that drew a lot of blood from Itachi despite barely nicking his right shoulder. Itachi clutched his shoulder as his Sharingan spun widely analysing Feng's jutsu, as Feng prepared a larger one for Itachi.

"Damn, you're tough, how about **Crimson Wind**," Feng thrust his palms dramatically unleashing a powerful gust of wind that shredded everything in its path, the rocks turned to dust which covered Itachi. Seeing no movement Feng turned his back, only to dodge an oversized chakra sword in time.

The dust cleared away to reveal Itachi covered in Susanoo's purple chakra, his Mangekyo Sharingan active as the giant samurai aimed the Tsurugi at Feng. Itachi was still clutching his wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"**Crimson Air Bullet Barrage!" **Feng fired a barrage of high pressure air bullets which were easily blocked by Susanoo's giant shield.

"**Amaterasu!" **Itachi's shuriken-like pupils spun wildly as Feng's body was engulfed in black flames.

Feng screamed in pain, dropped and rolled around to douse the legendary flames but the flames kept burning his body. Itachi decided to end Feng's misery with a swoop of his Tsurugi when he saw an auburn falcon rocketing towards him from the corner of his eye. Itachi brought his shield up but the bird manoeuvred its way around the Susanno and grabbed Feng away. Itachi tried taking an aim at the predator but it was too fast.

'Kushina-san,' Itachi requested.

"**No Itachi, you're going to the hospital. Anbu or not Mikoto-chan likes seeing her children in one piece."**

Itachi sighed and deactivated his Sharingan before he was flashed to the hospital.

**Okami vs Nin**

The senior-most members of the opposing armies were engaged in an intense fight with Nin fending against Okami's dual blades dodging Okami's precise strikes with expertise that comes with experience.

"You are as skilled as ever," Nin commended.

"You haven't grown, I was expecting much more from what Masaru-san told me," Okami retorted.

"The brat is many things but his information is always reliable," Nin parried both of Okami's blades and went in for a punch but Okami kicked Nin in the jaw, without missing a beat he slashed Nin's chest with both his blades only to find a piece of log as Nin managed to substitute at the last moment.

"**Fire Dragon Jutsu!" **Nin unleashed a dragon of fire at Okami, Okami stabbed the blades to the ground before going through a few handsigns and the moment the dragon got close he stabbed the blades further into the ground.

"**Aqua Geyser!" **Geysers shot out of the ground neutralizing the dragon into steam. When the steam cleared Nin was long gone.

'He is cunning after all,' Okami acknowledged as he was flashed away.

**Masaru vs Kenshin**

The sky was filled falcons locked in an all out dog fight against each other. Though many would be mourned, falcons were by nature soldiers, somewhat Shinobi even, in the sense that in a hunt they always got the game they were asked for. They nested away from each other in isolated cliffs in scrapes and usually hunted alone going in groups only when needed, to avoid emotional attachment. And right now they were divided into two sides: Kenshin's and Masaru's. However a little reluctance could not be avoided as some falcons barely clashed at all, few were merely circling around each other, attachment or not they were still the same species. The falcons on Masaru's side effectively prevent Kenshin's falcons from attacking Konoha's ninjas and Kenshin's falcons protect Root from Masaru's. The summons fought hard knowing it would be over when one of the summoners died.

The said summoners were engaged in an intense aerial battle with Kenshin riding Sora and Masaru riding Kaze. Sora fired a few air bullets which Kaze dodged with grace before rolling above the blue bird before flapping his wings creating huge crescent winds. Kenshin created a chakra sword and cut each crescents absorbing them before Sora half looped over the light green raptor as Kenshin launched himself at Masaru ready to stab him head-first.

Kaze saved Masaru from turning into seekh kawab by rolling and swatting Kenshin towards the ground at mach speed but Sora caught Kenshin in time.

"**Whoa! You nearly got slam dunked there Ken!" **The blue bird joked.

"It's over Kenshin, Konoha is almost done beating Root into the underground," Masaru bragged which was somewhat true as Konoha's mainforce was indeed pushing Root's mainforce back, "Just give up."

Kenshin grunted before going through a few handsigns and slamming Sora's back, **"Feather Storm!" **Feathers sprouted from all the falcons summoned by Kenshin filling the sky and decreasing visibility to the bare minimum.

'Trying to play smart are we,' Masaru grunted as he waited for Kenshin to attack. He couldn't sense Kenshin's exact location as the feathers were laced with Kenshin's chakra thus effectively blocking his location. Masaru had nothing for warning but a slight change in breeze as he created a chakra shield to block Kenshin's chakra sword. As Masaru pushed against Kenshin's blade and Kaze pushed against Sora, another Kenshin charged from the other side riding a different falcon. Masaru created a second chakra shield with his free hand to block Kenshin's clone. Now both summoner and summon were being pushed from both sides, another Kenshin appeared above falling towards Masaru with his sword aimed for his heart. Masaru barely had a few seconds but he managed to focus chakra in his arms and push the shadow clones away from himself before hitting the last clone with a helicopter kick dispelling it. Before the other clones could follow up Masaru tapped Kaze's back with his right hand as seals appeared over the green bird's body and desummoned his falcons confusing the clones. But Masaru's intentions became clear when he dropped a huge ball of ink to the ground. As soon as the blob touched the ground it formed into a huge seal before glowing and then all the remaining birds except Kaze hit the ground. They weren't injured, Masaru's seal made sure to soften the impact but the seal's gravity kept them from flight, though Kenshin's clones weren't as lucky however Kenshin himself was nowhere to be seen. Not seeing any escape from Masaru's seal, Kenshin's falcons dismissed themselves.

"**Thanks," **Kaze spoke up surprising Masaru a bit, Masaru just nodded before they flew towards the obvious place Kenshin had flown off to.

**Danzo vs Hiruzen**

Despite the implanted Senju cells and Hiruzen fighting him one-on-one, Danzo was at a major disadvantage. He realized the truth of Hiruzen's words when Hiruzen destroyed his root whips with a simple fire jutsu. Wood release was a combination of Water and Earth, both resilient to Fire and so his roots shouldn't have burnt like common firewood yet they did. But he composed himself as Sarutobi charged at him. Danzo went through a swift series of handsigns before slamming the ground.

"**Vladmir's Bloodlust!" **A forest of wooden pikes shot out from the ground threatening skewer Hiruzen but the Professor broke through the spikes by twirling his staff deflecting each one with ease before finally reaching Danzo.

"I must admit, at least your techniques are original!" Hiruzen mocked as he brought his staff down upon Danzo who crossed his arms in defence his arms would have shattered had it not been for the wooden shell armour. Hiruzen brought his staff up for another blow, not willing to test the shell's resilience Danzo sucked in air and attacked Hiruzen with a vacuum blade. Hiruzen ducked under the vacuum blade and gutted Danzo with his staff damaging some internal organs in the process.

Danzo coughed a little blood before Hiruzen smacked him in the jaw sending him flying across the room. Danzo struggled to get to his feet as Hiruzen shushined above his old team mate determined to end the war hawk's miserable life once and for all.

But it was not meant to be as Okami appeared in a red flash and pulled Hiruzen and himself out of the way as a barrage of feathers riddled the wall behind them with holes. Soon a giant blue falcon grabbed Danzo and propelled away towards North followed by four blurs. And then a fifth.

'Inoichi, Kushina, do not let Danzo escape,' Hiruzen ordered.

"**Do not worry sir, we have Danzo covered."**

**Naruto's Cell**

It had been quite some time since Masaru's visit but his words rung in Tsubasa's ears again and again wrecking his mind with confusion but the Anbu guards wouldn't know that his face as stoic as ever.

"**Why are you even thinking about the war? Your sensei already told you he would take care of it. Root won't even know what hit them," **Kyuubi growled from the confines of his mind.

'But do I want Root to be routed?'

"**Well then what's stopping you? Your chakra is still running through your body, you just can't release it to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu but you can focus all of it into Taijutsu. And you have more chakra than all these pathetic guards around you and then you have me. You could just leap through the ceiling and land where the party is."**

'You are unusually enthusiastic today.'

"**I have been trapped in this insignificant village for three generations, in three different jinchuurikis. The closest thing to a muscle stretch I get is when the Jinchuuriki uses my chakra and you will be fighting against many powerful ninjas if you chose to side with Root like your mother, that Uchiha brat, the one eyed dog or the infernal Toad Sage."**

'And by siding with Root I would be siding against Konoha and risk destroying her.'

"**Tch, since when did you become so sentimental?"**

'There is nothing sentimental, only absolute loyalty weighed against the purpose of existence.'

"**Grrr it's not like you have to take sides at all, once the war is over you'll be on the winning side automatically. In fact you never chose Root to begin with Root chose you. If Konoha wins it'll claim you as its own, your opinions won't matter. You never had any, all you had were orders. You are a weapon, that's all you'll ever be." **Kyuubi fell silent for some time making Tsubasa believe that the vile spirit had gone back to slumber, **"Unless... unless you actually do choose a side. In that moment, even if it's just for a moment you will no longer be a weapon."**

"Then what will I be?"

"**A soldier."**

"But whose soldier?"

"**The side that you would willingly die for, not because you were taught to but because you want to," **The ancient spirit's wisdom was lost on the young soldier boy, **"Of course you wouldn't know the difference. But you are a smart boy so think. Think about all the lives you took, all the lives you will take and ask why? Why do you kill?"**

'This is the longest we have talked.'

"**This is the only chance we have to break the routine." **The Beast spoke before leaving Tsubasa to his thoughts. And as Tsubasa thought about Kyuubi's question he remembered this wasn't the first time this question was asked. He remembered a field of dead bodies in and the blood on his little hands but most importantly Danzo's answer things became crystal clear.

**North Sector**

Having secured Danzo Kenshin and the others would have flown off had it not been for Masaru tailing them. Their falcons could smuggle them out of Fire within minutes but so could Masaru's falcon.

"Feng! Stall the brat!" Danzo ordered. Despite terrible burns Feng just nodded and steered his falcon towards Masaru, a decoy was all he was good for to Danzo now. But Masaru wasn't their only problem.

Soon a few titanic toads puffed into existence blocking their way, a few red flash occurred as each commander found themselves fending against an opponent. Nin found himself resuming his spar with Okami on the red falcon. Hikari's falcon was dodging the Toads attacks as Jiraiya landed a drop kick on its back sending it back to its dimension as Hikari landed over a roof followed by the Toad Sage.

"Sora! Let us move out!" Kenshin ordered, but soon they were engulfed in black flames. Kenshin sealed the flames before they could do too much damage. He turned towards a tall building and saw Shunshin no Shisui.

Shisui shushined behind Danzo about to stab him but Kenshin blocked him with his chakra blade. Shisui shunshined to Kenshin's left but Kenshin produced another sword and blocked him.

'Damn! There's something blocking me from casting a Genjutsu on this guy,' Shisui thought as he shunshined all around Kenshin keeping him on his toes, 'Now if only I could use that one." Unfortunately Kotoamatsukami required at least a decade to recharge and he used it against the Raikage during the Hyuuga incident.

"Sora! Escape with Danzo-sama!" Kenshin ordered before pulling the Uchiha along himself over a rooftop. Sora would have sped away had Danzo not stopped him.

"Wait!" Danzo pointed towards a roof where a young boy stood holding his tanto, his hair shining like the golden sun as the Anbus around him writhed in pain, "I can't afford to lose Konoha's ultimate weapon to these soft hearted fools," Sora nodded and swooped towards Tsubasa as Tsubasa hopped on to his back.

"Now hur-" Danzo's words were cut short as he felt a pain in his chest. He looked down to see a blade through his heart before it was twisted further damaging it.

"DANZO-SAMA!" Hikari cried out, turning everyone's attention towards Danzo and Tsubasa.

"Why?" Danzo croaked out.

"Because I'm the Root that never sees the sunlight or feels its warmth yet holds up the tree that is Konoha," Tsubasa quoted Danzo's own words to him.

Danzo tried to attack, but Tsubasa charged his blade with lightning chakra, causing extreme damage, Hashirama's cell couldn't heal the rebel as lightning being stronger than both earth and water was by extension stronger than wood. And so Danzo fell to the ground dead like a dead dry wood.

Tsubasa's betrayal shocked everyone on both sides of the battlefield. He was the least likely candidate to go for the kill yet it just happened. Kenshin smashed Shisui away with a punch before launching a chakra lance at Tsubasa, however Kushina flashed in front of Tsubasa and flashed Tsubasa away to safety.

"Everyone! Retreat!" Nin ordered looking down, "This mission was a complete failure."

"Not so fast!" Okami lifted his blades only to have the sky covered in heavy dust storm courtesy of Feng. The storm settled leaving the loyalists alone.

"I sensed them moving towards the North, I know where they're likely to move!" Masaru urged Kaze to follow.

"**No Masaru, we must regroup first!" **Hiruzen ordered via the CCD, **"Retrieve Danzo's body and meet me at T&I Basement."**

"But Hokage-sama, if we don't chase them now they'll vanish from Hi no Kuni and regroup in some far off place. And there are still a few shinobis and a lot of trainees at the bases," Masaru complained.

"**I understand but that is all the more reason to regroup before moving onto the next phase. Now just retrieve Danzo's body and meet me."**

"Roger!" And everyone got down to work.


	14. Danzo's Revolt: Aftermath

**A/N: Late but updated. Glad to see you guys liked the last chapter, you guys took the whole Tsubasa kills Danzo thing surprisingly well. I was expecting some serious flaming for that. I mean thanks a lot guys. So anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.**

**Danzo's Revolt: Aftermath**

**The West Gate**

The news of Danzo's death reached soon, giving Konoha's side a moral boost as they crushed the retreating army. Root suffered very heavy casualty, with 2500 dead, 1496 captured and only 4 escaping. In comparison Konoha had 90 dead and 200 injured, of these 10 dead and 30 injured came from those who defected from Root. Though the loss weighed heavy it was still a low casualty rate compared to other wars they had fought in the past and the fact that Root were taught to aim for the vitals. And so Konoha's soldiers had valid reason to return home chanting, "LONG LIVE KONOHA!" "THE WARHAWK'S DEAD!" and "ROOT HAS BEEN UPROOTED!"

**T&I Department Basement**

After being retrieved by Okami, Danzo's dead body had gone through a two hour long post mortem with Jiraiya, Kushina and Masaru checking for seals with help from Shisui. Hiruzen had insisted on a thorough check pointing out what happened with Naruto could easily be repeated. And so after two hours the team confirmed the body to be Danzo's.

"I think it's finally safe to congratulate Naruto-kun on delivering the killing blow and by extension ending the war," The Sandaime Hokage congratulated the young soldier boy.

"About time too," Jiraiya grunted in agreement.

"So, what do we do about those four?"

"We can't chase them right now. They will reach their base by the time we catch up giving them home advantage. We won this war with less casualties because of Masaru's info, Kushina-san's Hiraishin and Inoichi's CCD. Unfortunately, CCD is not portable, Kushina-san can't connect with a whole army and she too has a limited chakra reserve. We need a proper action plan before we attack."

"You'll need to speed things up a bit if you want to face them. Kenshin can mobilise an army real quick. By the time you reach the bases they'll probably shift"

"But if I am correct you know all of Root's bases thus they have nowhere to hide. It's either run or fight. And after Danzo's death they didn't put up much resistance, they just gave up. And in the situation like their going rogue nin would be the best option."

"While I have no doubt Feng would get used to rogue nin life, Hikari might actually like the idea of being left to her own devices, maybe even settle a few scores. Nin for all his loyalty is smart enough to know when it's over. It's Kenshin that concerns me. When Danzo-sama found him he was still grieving over his mother. Root gave him a new purpose to live but we just destroyed Root. Trust me when I say that Kenshin is a ruthless avenger."

"You're scared he will come after you?" Shisui asked.

"I hope he holds it against me alone," Masaru answered.

"Whatever the case, letting four S-class ninjas to their own devices is truly unwise," Okami interjected.

"You're right but-" Before Shikaku could continue Hiashi barged in.

"Is it true, Hikari-san is still alive?"

"Yes, she was Hinata's mentor," Masaru replied.

"Have you found either of them?"

"Hikari managed to escape and Hinata, like many others, could not take part in this war as she is on a mission in another country and will be for the next few days till she either finishes her mission or hears about Root's downfall. In either case I'd expect her to return to the Otafuku Gai Base," Masaru replied.

Before any more questions could be asked Kakashi entered.

"Inu-san, is there anything you need?" Okami asked.

"I'd like to ask Masaru-san something," Everyone except Masaru seemed confused. Despite Kakashi's aloof appearance, Masaru could tell by the Copy Ninja's raging chakra that he now remembered, "Ever since I saw you I felt like I've met you before but I couldn't place it but then I thought of the night Naruto was kidnapped. That night Orochimaru was blamed for the attack, but the assailant was much younger though he also had amber eyes like Orochimaru."

"Kakashi-kun, you couldn't possibly be suggesting that Masaru-san was the culprit. Masaru-san would have been about 12 years then."

"Well age is hardly a restriction," Masaru stated with a smirk. The room was filled with pin drop silence as everyone tried digesting Masaru's half-confession. The room lost a few degrees, the cause being Kushina who held Tsubasa in her arms protectively.

"So do you confess to being the real culprit behind Naruto's kidnapping and fake death and also the murder of two Anbu guards on duty?" Hiruzen asked his eyes dead serious.

'Hn, it's not like they won't figure it out eventually,' Masaru sighed to himself before confessing, "Yes."

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi requested for orders, his eyes calling for bloodshed.

"Leave him be Inu!" The Hokage ordered surprising everyone, "Masaru-san was very young and under orders from Danzo, moreover I have already granted him immunity."

"But Hokage-sama!" The Professor shook his head, Kakashi sighed before marching out of the room and slamming the door shut. Before the others could sigh in relief Masaru's collar was grabbed by Kushina. Tsubasa wanted to break them apart but Jiraiya held him back.

"It's best if you let them talk it out," Jiraiya advised.

"Is it true?" Kushina asked he violet eyes gleaming like hot iron.

"Do I have to answer the same question everyday?" Kushina slapped the younger red head hard.

"Do you think this is a joke? The day you kidnapped Naruto I nearly died, the only thing that kept me alive was revenge. For twelve years, I have been chasing shadows, trying to find the ones responsible for his death so that I could return the favour. I didn't find them but I did find my son but he no longer remembers himself, he doesn't remember being human, he probably never learnt what that meant and what for? Why would you do this to another Uzumaki?"

"I had orders..." Masaru replied trying to keep his temper in check.

"Orders? That's all you can say? Does the clan mean nothing to you?"

"It does! It's just... you can't possibly understand!"

"What's there to understand? You betrayed your mud and blood!"

"WHAT CHOICE DID WE HAVE? When the elemental nations attacked Konoha never came to help, and when they destroyed our nation Konoha was still nowhere to be seen. I'll tell you this much not many lived that day and nothing of our nation was left that day. A few of us were stranded on the islands without food or water, a few were taken captives, very few of us managed to escape scattered all across the world. When Danzo-sama arrived at the island he gave us a choice to serve him or perish, the choice was obvious. By joining Root, I and Kenshin were also able to rescue some captives and even gather some of the refugees. I know it wasn't the best choice but at least we did something. But tell me Kushina-sama, can you say the same for yourself?" And with that Masaru shoved Kushina out of the way and left the room. Kushina wanted to stop the young man but Hiruzen stopped her.

"Do not pay much heed to his words Kushina-chan, Masaru-san is a disturbed young man," Hiruzen advised. Kushina nodded before taking her leave.

"I will attend to the war captives," Inoichi excused himself.

"We still need Masaru-san's knowledge," Shikaku took his leave.

"The word has spread about the Barrier HQ, people are demanding explanation," Hiashi cautioned before taking his leave.

"Well is there anything I can do for you Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked with a kind smile.

"Please call me Tsubasa," Tsubasa requested.

"Of course, Tsubasa-kun," Hiruzen accepted without missing a beat.

Tsubasa nodded, "Are you giving me immunity as well?"

"Yes, you boys earned it," Hiruzen replied.

"From the very beginning Danzo-sama ingrained absolute loyalty into our veins, especially mine yet that did not stop me from killing my master. What makes you believe I will not do the same to you?"

Hiruzen was a bit surprised at the sudden question but his smile only widened, "I do not think there is anything to stop you from doing so, however if and when you do so I will not hold it against you because I will know you killed me because Konoha needed it."

For the first time in his life Tsubasa found himself surprised, the old Sarutobi made no sense yet made perfect sense, and his words had such sincerity. He had finally found someone even more loyal to Konoha than even himself, 'So this is the Hokage.'

"And if you even think about it," Jiraiya held Tsubasa in a headlock and gave him a nudgie, "I'll be sure to drill the idea out of you, got it?" Tsubasa nodded, "Good now let's go home. Your mom must be going emo again, I swear that woman needs a personal therapist or something," the Toad Sage blabbered as he dragged Tsubasa to Kushina's flat as Hiruzen chuckled aloud.

"You know the boy's words have merit," Okami cautioned his kage.

"Yes they do," Hiruzen agreed with a smile. Just then four boys in jounin vest entered.

"You may take the body now," Okami permitted.

"Where would you have it buried?" The eldest asked, unintentionally placing the Anbu Commander in inner turmoil.

"Danzo was a traitor,"Hiruzen said, "But what he did, he did out of his delusional sense of loyalty. And when compared to Uchiha Madara, Danzo's treachery pales but even the very first rebel of Konoha received a burial in his clan grounds, I think we can allow the same for Danzo can we not?"

"He will be buried in the Shimura graveyard, no ceremonies. Anything else?" Okami asked. The eldest nodded again.

"The clan elders wish to know if you will lead the clan in his stead."

"That is not possible, I will personally talk to the elders about this. You may leave now," Okami ordered. He watched as the boys nodded before putting Danzo's body in a bag and carrying it out of the room. He was shaken out of his musings when Hiruzen placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he would have done the same for you if he were in your position," Hiruzen consoled but Okami scoffed at the notion.

"Hokage-sama, you are far too optimistic."

"So I have been told."

**Tanzaku Gai Forest**

As the sun set over the cliffs the birds took to their nests, except for the four jet-sized falcons which sped towards the cliffs before diving into a hole. They dove through the tunnel before slowing down when they finally reached the hall where a few agents were waiting for them. They rushed over to Feng and started treating him.

"Where is Danzo-sama?" The kunoichi in Jaguar mask asked. The commanders didn't answer, and they didn't ask again, no one needed to.

"So what now?" Feng asked.

"There is nothing left to fight for, we can either spend the rest of our lives as rogue-nins or surrender to Konoha and face the Hokage's wrath," Nin replied.

"Surrender? Go rogue?" Kenshin asked, finding it hard to check his temper.

"We already are rogue-nins, whether you like it or not," Nin replied.

"No we are Root!"

"Root is finished! Danzo-sama is dead! Konoha knows about our bases, our operators, our routes, our strategies and they have our soldiers. We can't operate any longer."

"No, not yet!"

"And what exactly do you plan on doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes, but it's futile. And I will not let you use what is left of Root for you pointless thirst for vengeance," Nin drew his tanto, Hikari's chakra surged throughout her veins and wind gathered around Feng.

"You sound like Masaru," Kenshin sneered, manifesting a chakra sword.

**Kushina's Apartment**

Kushina paced towards her flat, still seething despite the heavy workout. She had unleashed all her anger on the dummies but it was still not enough. Masaru's words kept ringing in her ears and what was worse that... those words rung true.

She shook the though out of her head and banged the door open to find Jiraiya and Tsubasa eating some kebabs.

"Hey Kushina! Come in! Check what your son cooked," Jiraiya invited Kushina to her own dining table Set on the dining table were dozens of seekh kebabs with some sauce and cream.

"Naruto cooked this?" Kushina asked, "You know how to cook?" Tsubasa nodded.

"Surprising right? You'd think with Danzo as the leader Root would live on rations, eh?" Jiraiya pondered as Kushina cringed at that thought, "Hey Kushina what're you standing there for, come here and eat, it's your home."

Kushina took her seat as Jiraiya set a plate and Tsubasa served her some kebabs with some sauce and cream. She took a bite and was unable to stop herself from gobbling up more, "This is delicious," she remarked as she dipped a seekh into some Lebanese cream.

"Yeah I know! With Naruto's cooking you'd think Root was a culinary college or something," Jiraiya joked which Kushina didn't find funny.

"Jiraiya-sama, I request that you please call Tsubasa," Tsubasa's request dimmed their appetite for a few seconds, Kushina felt the need to say something but Jiraiya beat her to it.

"Sure, uh... Tsubasa, you're a great cook," Jiraiya accepted, Kushina wanted to protest but Jiraiya raised his hand in a manner requesting that they talk later about it. And so after a sober dinner Tsubasa went to bed at Jiraiya's request leaving Kushina and Jiraiya alone.

"That's not his name," Kushina spoke stubbornly.

"It's how he knows himself Kushina," Jiraiya replied.

"It's the name Danzo gave him," Kushina hissed.

"Danzo may be dead but a part of him still lives on in Naruto. You may have birthed him but was Danzo who raised him and moulded him into Tsubasa. You can't take that away from him," Jiraiya reasoned.

"Yes I can. I can seal his memories-"

"Only his memories, but in his instincts he will always remain the cold hearted assassin of Root. He still won't value life, relations or love. It's how he was raised ever since he was a baby."

"He has already started changing. He killed Danzo with his own hands."

"Yes, Naruto has begun thinking about orders given to him instead of obeying, but that's because of Masaru, someone I suspect was akin to a mentor to him. But he hasn't learnt to care, to love. He has only learnt to kill and wreak havoc the only difference being that now he thinks if Konoha really needs him to. He is now a level above being a weapon but still not yet human."

"I can teach him how to be human."

"Can you?"

"What does that even mean?"

"Kushina, I do love and respect you but ever since Naruto's kidnapping, you had snapped. You shut yourself from everyone in pursuit of your vengeance, Tsunade at least does check on the village from time to time but you never even bothered with a proper greeting, not even to Mikoto-chan who I remember really stopped you from cutting yourself up. You held Kakashi responsible for something beyond his control and don't tell me you still haven't forgiven him because he owes you no apology. You saw what Masaru is capable of. And you still hold a misguided grudge against Minato even years after his death, do you actually want me to tell you how stupid a grudge against a dead man is? Especially the one who died protecting his village? Yes, you did some really good work for the village like the Sensory Barrier but if Naruto, no, Tsubasa knew of your life story he would not see the prime example of Humanity, he would see a failure pretending to play ninja."

Kushina couldn't help but feel like a child again being scolded by her parents, it took a lot of self control and lip biting to control her tears, she had nothing to say Jiraiya except perhaps thank him for not pointing out that everything she did somehow rounded up to Naruto.

"I am sorry for being harsh, but you're a mother now, you can't be holding childish grudges any more," Jiraiya sighed as he got up from his seat, "Tell the kid I thanked him for the kebabs."

"What do you want me to do?"

"If you want to change your son you have to change yourself first," The Sage left her alone to her thoughts.

**The Next Day- War Memorial**

Right after the break of the dawn Konoha marched to the War Memorial to carve new names on it and lay the martyrs to rest. This included the ex-Root agents who died fighting on Konoha's side.

Those who died fighting on Danzo's side would be buried in the general cemetery with no insignia, not as an insult but to prevent vandalism. Some who were fortunate enough to be born in clans were buried with their clan members regardless of the sides. Konoha believed in honouring the dead of friends and enemies.

There weren't any intricate speeches or wailing. Just a few moments of silence for martyrs and then the mourners dispersed though a few remained.

Masaru happened to be one of them, one of the two former Root agents to actually attend the funeral. The other being Tsubasa, though with the upbringing in Root he saw no point in ceremonies, his mother had been insistent finally convincing him to come based on the opportunity to learn more about Konoha at an intimate level. Though Tsubasa knew the basic layout of Konoha and about the important people, there was always something new to learn. Unlike rest of Konoha, Tsubasa and Masaru wore their uniform and their weapons.

And that's how Kushina and Tsubasa came across Masaru paying respect to the dead. To be specific the Root nins who died on Konoha's side. They respectfully waited for him to finish with his prayer. Masaru turned to them after he was done with the prayers.

"I'm sorry," Kushina apologized.

"It's not your fault," Masaru replied, "You were only a 12 year old Genin when the attack happened and Uzushio had no way of contacting Konoha. They made sure of that." Masaru spat the last sentence. One would think he was refering to the alliance that attacked Uzushio but there was something rather specific about the way said 'they'.

"They?" Kushina asked.

"Don't worry about it," Masaru brushed it off as nothing but Kushina wasn't convinced, "Fine... I'll tell you, just not here or now. Okay?"

Kushina nodded sensing Masaru's apprehension, "Anyway, you said there were many Uzumaki in Root."

"Yeah... but me, Tsubasa and Kenshin were the only ones who participated in the war."

"I was wondering if you could call all of them back and then we shift to the Uzumaki mansion?"

"You mean your 1BHK apartment?" Masaru joked.

"No, I mean the mansion, it's in the Senju Compound. It was reserved for guests from Uzushio and it has sixteen rooms. And I'm sure Tsunade-obaachan won't mind lending some rooms if we need seeing as how no one lives their any more."

"They're on really important long term missions. So important in fact that Hokage-sama actually let them continue the mission on behalf of Konoha. We won't be seeing another of our cousin for a while now. Though I hope they have the common sense to accept the Hokage's orders."

"I'm sure they will."

"Say Tsubasa, how do you like the funeral?" Masaru asked.

"I still do not understand the point of such ceremonies," Tsubasa said.

Masaru ruffled the boy's hair playfully before moving on to another grave. Then Kushina spotted Kakashi near a familiar gravestone that read 'Rin Nohara', "Naruto-kun how about you hang out with Masaru, I'll be back in a while."

Tsubasa nodded and joined Masaru.

When Kushina approached Kakashi she finally felt Kakashi's aura. Earlier whenever they crossed paths though she could sense him, her anger would keep her from feeling Kakashi's chakra but now that her anger had been subdued she could see just how pathetic the young man had become. His chakra reeked with guilt and self-loathing but years of training kept the man from showing his true emotions.

Kakashi had just changed the flowers at Rin's grave when he noticed Kushina approach. Kakashi was about to leave but Kushina stopped him.

"Kakashi wait!" Kakashi stopped and turned to her but kept his gaze down.

"Kushina-san..." Kakashi greeted. They stood quiet for a while before Kushina mustered some courage in herself.

"I am sorry," Kushina apologized, catching Kakashi by surprise who was expecting nothing but rebuke.

"What?"

"I am sorry, it was unfair of me to blame you for Naruto's death and I had no right to behave the way I did," Kushina clarified, Kakashi's uncovered eye widened in surprise but he composed himself.

"You have nothing apologize for," Kakashi said.

"But the way I behaved, I spat on you!" Kushina remembered.

"And I deserved it, for all my failures, for all the people I was suppose to protect but couldn't. Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei and Naruto-"

"But you did protect Naruto-"

"If I had Danzo would never have touched Naruto! He would have grown up with you!" Kakashi took in a few breaths to calm down, "Anyway, if you ever need help please do ask, I won't promise success but I will try my best." With that said the Fourth's disciple left the graveyard.

"What have I done to you?" Kushina said softly.

**Next Day- Konoha Councilroom**

The room was engulfed in a tense silence except for a few murmurs among a few members every now and then. The Honourable Advisors, the division heads, the clan heads and the civilian representative were all present, even Kushina was present this time. Okami would represent the Shimura clan till a new one was finally agreed upon. Soon the Hokage entered followed by his guards as everyone stood up. They all sat after the kage took his seat. Then Hiruzen commenced the proceeding.

"As you are all aware by now Konoha achieved one of her greatest if not greatest victory yesterday when we crushed Danzo's rebellion and killed Danzo in the process. However we can not celebrate yet due to some pending issues. Though Shimura Danzo died in the rebellion his subordinates are still at large and we have learned about Root's major bases across the Land of Fire."

"Is it true that you pardoned about 300 Root members?" Kurama Mirakumo, the head of Kurama clan asked.

"Only the dissenters."

"And how can we be sure they won't dissent again?"

"I understand your apprehension but you must keep in mind that these men, women and children despite being brainwashed since childhood chose to side with Konoha against Danzo. These dissenters played a very important role in thwarting the rebellion, suffered casualties alongside the mainforce and dealt the killing blow to Danzo and Root. I believe they have proved their loyalty however I have placed them under five years of probation to ease your minds." Everyone was somewhat satisfied by Hiruzen's arguments but still had some issues.

"While I agree that the dissenters are quite deserving of the reprieve but what about the rest?" Fugaku asked.

"I have decided to send the rest into rehabilitation and I would like for Yamanaka-san to explain why," Hiruzen handed over to Inoichi.

Inoichi cleared his throat before standing up and giving his report, "After observing the captives for three days we have come to the conclusion that they hold absolutely no threat against Konoha."

"And what makes you so sure?" Fugaku asked.

"Our conclusion is based on our observation of their mental state and behaviour. The captives in general are almost broken and defeated. They were very docile and co-operative during interrogations, they showed absolutely no resistance physical or mental. With Danzo's death they have absolutely nothing left to fight for."

"For now," Aburame Shibi argued, "We have to consider their absconding commanders. Those four are powerful on their own and held an important influence over Root. They have the potential to rejuvenate Root."

"Not if the captives are merged into our society," Hiruzen suggested which was of course not well received by others.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, allowing former enemies to walk amidst us does not seem wise," Fugaku said and most agreed.

"I can understand some leniency towards the children but to pardon all of them?" Yamaoka Kotaru, the Civilian Representative, added stroking his flowing black beard. This man was the brain behind the hydro power plant which made Konoha self-reliant in the energy sector and thus held enough respect from the Shinobi and civilians to have a say in Konoha's policy making.

"Your fears are understandable however you must remember that when Konoha was found, your founders had been enemies for centuries before Shodaime-sama brought them together. And they had no way of being sure of each other except for a flimsy paper."

"Surely you aren't going to let their crimes against Konoha go unpunished?" Hiashi asked.

"Of course not, however before we go meting out justice we need to understand to what extent are they truly culpable."

"What's there to understand? Hang them all!" Tsume said. No one blamed her for the outburst as a good number of casualties in the revolt came from her clan.

"What's left to understand," Inoichi interjected, "Is that only forty of them are actually aged 25 and above meaning they were present when Hokage-sama banned Root but did not obey and thus culpable for defying the ban. Then there's also the fact the sixty percent of these captives are 15 and below."

"So what if they are young? It does not excuse rebellion. They are renegades and must be dealt as such," Fugaku said.

"While I agree that there are some radical elements in the group that need to be dealt with, the rest are as good as puppets, most of them were in there cradles when Danzo snatched them, trained to do nothing but obey. That sort of training tends to twist a person's moral compass, but they can be redeemed with proper rehabilitation. I know this because I have dealt with such cases," Inoichi concluded.

"I do not doubt your expertise but why should we take the risk?" Aburame Shibi asked the logical question.

Shikaku answered that, "With the addition of the dissenters Konoha has exactly 343 new recruits, none below Chuunin level. If we allow the captives to join the ranks Konoha will have exactly another 1460 new recruits again none below Chuunin level. With the scheduled raids at Root's bases, Konoha expects to rescue about a thousand trainees and capture about two hundred full-fledged agents who will be given a choice of going home or joining Konoha's ranks and we expect at least a half of them to join us. This should give us another few hundred new recruits. Overall we will have more about 2500 new recruits, most of them properly trained. I think it's a good deal."

"Moreover, many Root agents are members of the clans of Konoha recruited by Danzo," The Hokage added hoping to play on the clans' number games and it worked.

This got the clan heads thinking. When Root was founded and approved by previous council, each clan head who supported Danzo were required to enlist some of their clan members from their clans into the programme. The previous Ino-Shika-Cho trio had voted against Root citing humanitarian and clan secret concerns and Uchiha clan excused itself citing their duties as Konoha Military Police. But Danzo had managed to lure even the members of these clans. Hyuuga clan was the most protected one thanks to the infernal Bird Cage seal, however the clan was rumoured to send some of its rebellious members into Root. Moreover even after the ban on Root, many clan children had disappeared mysteriously. The wars had heavily depleted the clans, the Senju clan in particular was almost extinct. Needless to say, the clans had a lot to benefit. Even those not too keen on accepting former enemies as allies had to accept former clan members to keep up with other clans. And the addition to Konoha's military force was an added bonus.

"It seems we have arrived at some sort of consensus," The Professor noted.

"We will agree to your rehabilitation programme on the condition that we be handed over custody our clan members," Fugaku said on behalf of everyone. Okami, Inoichi and Shikaku had already discussed with the Hokage about it and agreed that the military boost was worth the risk. Kotaru didn't bother protesting.

"We shall discuss all terms and conditions at a later hour," Hiruzen added.

"Before we are dismissed I believe their is an important matter that needs to be addressed," Kotaru interjected, "The matter of our privacy."

"You must understand that the Barrier HQ was not built to spy on the citizens of Konoha but to protect the citizens," Hiruzen assured them but they weren't convinced.

"Does the Barrier not see every movement that happens within the walls of Konoha?" Kotaru asked.

"It doesn't see as such, but rather senses," Kushina answered, "And only in Red Alert cases. On average days, the barrier only senses the people entering and exiting the walls of Konoha."

"And we are to take your word? From what I hear you and Jiraiya-sama were the inventors."

"Even if the Barrier does 'see' everything as you put it, can you really disagree that we need a form of security to monitor who enters and exits our village. I think after the Hyuuga incident you people should take lesson."

"Some good your spy machine did," Tsume growled, "Where was it when Danzo attacked Konoha. It couldn't even warn us about all those traitors."

"I must disagree on that, you see the Sensory Barrier played a vital role in Konoha's victory. It allowed Uzumaki-hime to use Hiraishin efficiently to teleport our forces and save many lives. The only reason Danzo's men eluded the Barrier is because the barrier identified them as registered citizens and travelling merchants."

"To assure you all that the Barrier is not misused, I believe a tour of the HQ is in order."

"That won't assure us of our privacy on general days," Kotaru objected.

"May I suggest that each clan head and the civilian representative be allowed to chose one representative on their behalf to ensure that the HQ does not misuse the Barrier," Shikaku suggested.

Everyone exchanged looks, they all seemed to agree that the idea was sound enough and so a few more hours were spent perfecting the resolutions and raising less important issues.

**Amegakure**

Word of Danzo's rebellion did not take long to spread, but the details were very vague. Of all the hidden villages, Ame and Oto hadthe best details about what happened in Konoha.

And so in a bland hall with metallic walls, lit by tube-lights on a high podium where Pain was overlooking the occupants. Below Tobi, Konan and Zetsu were waiting for Pain's orders.

"Bring the others!"

Tobi nodded before using Kamui to bring in other Akatsuki members via a portal one by one. Akatsuki had grown in both numbers and influence since their last encounter with Root and close one with Konoha while avoiding coming under radar for most part. Atthe moment it consisted of Kisame no Danna, Akasuna no Sasori, Deidara of Iwagakure, Orochimaru the Snake Sennin, Hidan of Yugakure, Kakuzu of Takigakure, Tobi, Zetsu, Konan of Amegakure, Pain the leader and two new members.

"What the hell Tobi?" Deidara cursed, "I was in middle of an artwork!"

"Fireworks do not count as art," Sasori rebuffed receiving a growl from Iwa's rogue, "But this better be important."

"YOU PIECE O' SHIT! YOU INTERRUPTED MY PRAYERS!" Hidan screeched waving his three-bladed scythe at the man in orange mask.

"Konan-nee! Hidan-sempai is bullying Tobi-kun!" Tobi complained hiding behind the paper user who rolled her eyes at the childish display.

"Tobi-kun brought you all because I asked him to," Pain said his Rinnegan boring into each occupants daring them to challenge him which they smartly didn't, "We have found the Kyuubi."

"As in the Kyuubi has finally reformed itself?" Sasori asked.

"No," White Zetsu replied and the Black half continued, **"The jinchuuriki never died in the first place, he was kidnapped by Danzo to be trained as a Root operative," **The White continued,** "**But then Danzo decided to go up against his boss and lost and now the Kyuubi's back with the tree huggers."

"Oh! So the final boss has come out of hiding," Kisame Hoshikage grinned, the blue man looking every bit like a blue shark out for a hunt.

"But didn't Orochimaru kill the jinchuuriki in its crib?" The new member with long shaggy red hair and gleaming golden eyes.

"Which brings us to you Orochimaru," Pain brought everyone's attention to the Snake Sennin who despite his calm demeanour, was quite nervous from the attention he was receiving from his fellow gangsters, "Why was the Kyuubi in Root?"

"With all honesty, I have no idea," Orochimaru scowled trying to remember, "I remember killing the child."

"Then how is he alive?"

"You and Danzo were in close contact before you defected," the new female member spoke up, "In fact," she brushed her purple bangs away from her onyx black eyes, "Danzo had nominated you for the post of Hokage. There is no reason to believe this friendship didn't last after your defection."

Despite his cool smirk Orochimaru was in a world between frightened and confused, for the first time in his life he had no clue about what was going on, 'I should tone down on my smiles,' the Snake Sennin advised himself the eyes of his comrades boring into him. He considered slithering out but his potential killers weren't the easiest people to slip by.

As Orochimaru felt his dreams of immortality and learning every jutsu to ever exist slip by Pain looked up towards the gate. Everyone turned around to find it empty but soon footsteps followed, slowly but steadily increasing in volume till they stopped and the door was swung open to reveal a teenage boy with thick round glasses and long silver hair tied into a pony.

"Yakushi Kabuto, what do you want?" Pain asked.

"Leader-sama," Kabuto bowed, "Pardon my intrusion but I have a valuable item that is very crucial for Orochimaru-sama and to an extension Akatsuki itself."

"Humour me," Pain permitted. Kabuto pulled out a tin can and tossed it to Pain who caught it with ease. Pain studied the can, his rippled eyes shone bright purple causing some patterns to glow on the can, then he threw it to the ceiling just in time for the can to explode into a brilliant white light. When the light dimmed, the ceiling was gone allowing rain to patter over the barrier Pain had created over the Akatsuki members at the last moment.

"Woah! Didya see that!" Deidara exclaimed with dreamy blue eyes checking out a few picture he clicked on the camera like device on his left eye.

"I fail to see the 'woah' factor," Sasori dismissed in a flat tone but the blonde teen just ignored the red head.

"Thanks for the fucking warning leader-sama!" Hidan cursed, "Now where's that brat, he's so getting skewered. There you are! Now die in the name of Jashin," The Jashinist rushed at Kabuto but was stopped by Kakuzu's tendrils, "What gives you-"

"Look!" Kakuzu motioned his bloody eyes towards Orochimaru who was writhing in pain.

"Hey snaky? You okay?" Kisame poked Orochimaru with his gigantic sword which was luckily wrapped in bandages. Orochimaru stopped writhing and stood up straight.

"I am well, thank you for your concern ladies and gentlemen," Orochimaru composed himself.

"I believe you found something you were missing," Pain pointed out expecting an explanation.

"You already saw the can's contents," Orochimaru replied with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, however I want you to tell us," Pain ordered.

"The can had memories, regarding what truly conspired twelve years ago," Orochimaru answered, "I didn't kill the boy, but as per a deal with Danzo I was to take the blame for doing so, or rather allow him to alter my memories so that I would believe I did it in exchange for allowing, in fact helping me evacuate my experiments to a temporary base. You see sensei was getting suspicious of me and Danzo needed a scapegoat."

"Yes and you both had us running for twelve years over nothing," Sasori would have scowled if he could.

"In my defense I was not affiliated to Akatsuki back then," Orochimaru replied.

"True, Orochimaru-san can't be blamed for his past actions," Pain said, "Kabuto, have you learnt anything about the Kyuubi?"

"Training with Root made the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki very strong. According to Anbu records he fought Uzumaki Kushina at equal footing and overpowered and nearly killed her with only three tails worth chakra from Kyuubi. Also during Anbu custody despite having his chakra sealed he was able to match Uchiha Itachi with Taijutsu alone," Kabuto reported.

"Both of them are considered top tiers among the S-class," Kakuzu pointed out, "Some even consider them SS-class."

"Sweet!" Kisame grinned unwrapping the bandages around his Samehada revealing the scaly sword which shared its wielder's shark-like grin.

"Now that we have found the Kyuubi and are aware about other Bijuus, it is about time we moved up our schedule. As it is Kyuubi is already a threat we can't afford to waste time."

"Hn. About time," Sasori grunted putting his straw hat back on.

"You were all assigned your jinchuuriki, now get going!" Pain ordered and soon everyone dispersed leaving Pain and Tobi alone.

"So, we're moving the schedule up now?"

Pain nodded, "We have little choice."

"But the Kyuubi has just resurfaced, we still don't know about the jinchuuriki's abilities."

"We will in time. Kyuubi is Konoha's mightiest weapon, it is only a matter of time before he is sent off to fight battles that will test his limits and we will be ready for him."

"And you have something in mind?"

"Run out of your own plots, have you?" Rippled eyes stared into the blood red.

"Hn." Tobi scoffed before disappearing into a portal.

"Is it prudent to trust that man?" Konan walked up behind him.

"Only a fool would trust him," Nagato scoffed, "He believes himself to be the game-master," Then looked towards the sky as the rain drenched them, "But he will learn soon..."


End file.
